The Countess
by AngelLuva
Summary: This is set in the middle of the book Scarlett with some changes. Exploring a world where Rhett meets Cat..and Luke! Currently being updated as at May 2013.
1. Introduction

This is set during the novel **Scarlett**. So if you haven't read it, what you need to know is this…

After Rhett leaves Scarlett at the end of GWTW, she follows him to Charleston. Long story short, they make love and he leaves her the next day. This time she leaves too after giving Rosemary (Rhett's sister) a note for Miss Eleanor (Rhett's mum). The note is burned by Rosemary so no one knows where Scarlett goes. She goes to Savannah and then to Ireland. She finds out she is pregnant but before she can tell Rhett, he divorces her and marries Anne Hampton. (In the book she is compared to Melly but we all know Melly would never have been in love with a married man. I hate that comparison!)

Scarlett has her baby at Ballyhara, in Ireland. Cat. Scarlett is then introduced into Dublin's High Society where she meet Lord Fenton who owns the neighboring town, Adamstown. This is where all her O'Hara kin live. By now Rhett has found Scarlett, quite by accident but he still doesn't know about Cat. Luke pursues Scarlett in the beginning with the intention of making her his mistress. But after meeting Cat, he is so enchanted by her he decides he wants to marry Scarlett. This is where my story basically starts. I have made a few changes.

While Cat's birth was difficult, it was still a natural birth. Meaning no Graine (the witch) and none of that changeling stuff. Hate that. Let's make her birthday November 1 just to avoid any complications. This also means Scarlett can have more babies.

Scarlett accepts Fenton's proposal the first time because he does it differently. Although he doesn't claim to love her, he says that he cares for her and wants to take care of Cat. Also he needs to produce an heir and wants his child to be like Cat. I'm making Luke and Scarlett friends. So he's a nicer guy than he is shown to be in the book. Also I'm changing the timing of that proposal. Let's say he does it after Scarlett hears about Rhett and Anne having another baby from Bart. She accepts it more out of desperation than anything else. She realizes that she has lost Rhett forever. The proposal is announced immediately. So, pretty much everyone knows about it.

Also the villagers' attitude towards Scarlett and Cat are different. Since there is no witch, there are no superstitions surrounding Cat. Everyone loves Scarlett but are resentful towards her for being engaged to Lord Fenton.

So here goes nothing…


	2. Chapter 1

CHARLESTON

"I'm sorry Mr. Butler. There's nothing we could do for your son. His lungs aren't developed fully. Maybe if he had been carried to term-" Rhett could barely hear what the doctor was saying, he was so lost in his own thoughts,

_'Another child dead!'_

"Mr. Butler? Mr. Butler!" The Doctor said loudly trying to get the stricken man's attention.

"Yes Doctor," Rhett replied.

"I know this is hard for you but you must know this, your wife is very weak. Under no circumstances should you and your wife ever try for a baby again. I warned you the last time but neither of you listened. This time listen close. Mrs. Butler is lucky to be alive. Even now I'm not entirely sure if she will make it but if you ever put her through this again I can guarantee she will not be able to handle it," Dr. Roth tried to say this as kindly as he possible could while stressing the importance of his words. He thought back to the last time he was standing in the Butler home telling Rhett Butler his wife had miscarried. He could remember the look of intense grief on his face. To see it again made him feel doubly sorry for the man.

Rhett pulled his thoughts together and let his mask slip back on his face.

"Don't worry Dr. Roth, it wont happen again."

On the surface he seemed more composed but inside Rhett's heart was breaking again. To never be a father again. His worst nightmare come true.

* * *

DUBLIN ( 6 weeks later )

"Luke, we've been over this a million times. There is no reason for you to legally adopt Cat. She will never want for anything. I trust you. Besides I have enough money for her. She doesn't need anything from your estate," Scarlett was trying to say this with in a loving way but her temper was simmering. Ever since Luke had decided he wanted to adopt Cat and change her name from Katie Colum O'Hara to Lady Catherine Fenton, she had been having the same argument with him.

"I don't see what your objection is. Cat likes me and I love her. I want to be her Father." Luke said with a dark expression on his face. He was used to always getting his own way and being told 'no' was just not an option.

Hearing this Scarlett felt a sudden ache in her heart.

_'Cat already has a father,'_ she thought to herself silently, _'Maybe it's time to tell Luke the truth.'_

Scarlett knew that Luke thought that Cat was the product of some affair, and that's why she's in Ireland claiming to be a widow and thought her child was bastard.

"Scarlett-" Luke tried to begin again before being cut off.

"I need to tell you some thing," Scarlett began, not sure how to continue. She decided to just tell him everything, so she told him how she had met Rhett, her love for Ashley. Her marriages with Charles, Frank and Rhett, none of whom she married for love or for even companionship and her love for Rhett that she realized too late. She also told him the circumstances that had surrounded Cat's conception during the storm, and briefly described her divorce and ex-husband's sudden remarriage.

"So you see darling, if you still want to adopt Cat, we will need to file papers and go through months of legal process, for the adoption to be legal, Rhett needs to surrender his paternal rights. And knowing him as well as I do, he will never give up his child no matter what. Most likely he would want to fight for custody to take her away from us."

Luke fell silent for a while trying to digest what Scarlett had told him. He knew she was wounded in love, he just never knew how badly. "Maybe it's time you told him," he kindly suggested.

"No! I told you. He is mad about babies. He'll try and take her away from me, from us" Scarlett cried.

"Do you think I would let that happen? My darling, he will not come close to Cat if you don't want him to whether he wants to or not. Besides, didn't you say his wife was expecting?"

"Yes. Bart told me three months ago so I'm guessing she'll have the baby soon," Scarlett tried but failed to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

Luke gave her a shrewd look, "So that's why you accepted my proposal?" He threw his head back and laughed. "I should've known," Seeing Scarlett's torn look he added quickly, "Oh don't worry my dear, I still want to marry you. I want you for things… besides your heart." He said giving her body a long look up and down before looking back into her eyes and winking.

"Oh Luke! You shouldn't say such things," Scarlett said giving him a mock glare before bursting into laughter.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT

Scarlett sat in her room watching Cat sleep. Her baby was three now. She was her whole life. It was times like this Scarlett remembered how Rhett acted with Bonnie. She used to wonder why Rhett would just sit and watch Bonnie sleep never understanding the joy he got out of it. Now she knew. Thinking back to three months before when she had heard Rhett's news and then had rashly accepted Luke's proposal. At first she had regretted her decision but after a while she got used to the idea of being a Countess and figured there was no point to growing old alone after Cat was grown and married with a family of her very own.

_'A long way from a spoiled Clayton county belle'_ she thought to herself smiling. Her smile faded as she looked down at Cat.

"What should I do?" she whispered into the darkness.

She was ready to move on with her life even though she loved Rhett more than anything. His remarriage and new baby were enough to show her that there was no going back. It was almost as if she never existed to him, so why should she tell him now? But still she felt the need to see him, talk to him, and tell him about Cat. With that thought still fresh in her mind Scarlett got up abruptly and started to pace around her room.

_'Tell him about Cat?'_ She thought as she remembered Luke's words.

Scarlett knew in her heart the reason she didn't want Luke to adopt Cat was because then Rhett would be lost to Cat forever. Even if he discovered the truth years from now, the notion that someone one else had raised his child would kill Rhett and Scarlett wasn't sure if she could do that to him after all she had done to them during their marriage.

_'Oh, I wish I didn't love him so. It would be much easier if I didn't'_ she thought angrily. _'He deserves that much pain and more'_ but nothing could convince her. The time had come and she knew it.

There were only six weeks left before her wedding. Luke wanted Cat to be his daughter before the wedding and she knew she couldn't talk him out of it any longer. Scarlett also knew that Cat was safe. Rhett Butler was a powerful man but in England and Ireland, Lord Fenton was near invincible. And maybe she needed this, for both her and Cat. She would know for sure if Rhett wanted to acknowledge Cat once he got word. With his new baby that was on the way, she knew the chances of him wanting Cat had reduced.

_'If he doesn't want her then we can just move on as a family, Luke, Cat and I.'_

Making up her mind, Scarlett sat down at her table and starts to write a letter…

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

It had been nearly two months since Anne and Rhett had lost their son and learned that they could never have another child. There was an air of gloominess in the Butler's large home. Rhett had moved into the room across the hall giving Anne the one they shared for the last three years. Ironically, the room he moved to was the one Scarlett used when she stayed there.

"Scarlett," he whispered thoughts of her crashing into his mind. He hadn't thought about his ex-wife in a few days which for him always seemed like years. Since seeing her in Dublin at the last ball of the season and then dancing with her, feeling her in his arms again, Rhett couldn't get her out of his mind for a second. His friend Bart had written to him a couple of months before and between his talks of horses had mentioned that the charming Mrs. O'Hara was getting married soon and that her fiancé was an English Lord, Rhett's heart clenched at the thought as his fists balled up. When he had read that letter his first impulse was to jump on a ship and rush to her and stop her. Then he had remembered Anne and the baby.

He was tied to Charleston like he had never been tied to any place before. Even with Scarlett he had left Atlanta when he pleased but the ties that bound him to Anne were ties of honour. Honour that he had long told himself he didn't truly feel except when his Bonnie was alive. But even then he had felt free. He stayed in Charleston anyway. He did the right thing for the first time in his life. He stayed even though he was slowly dying. The thought of a child, a baby, had made his existence bearable but even that hope had been extinguished. He couldn't blame Anne for his plight. She had done nothing but love him. She loved him like Scarlett had loved Ashley. A love that made no sense because they were so obviously not suited for one another. It was his fault, for marrying a woman he felt nothing more than friendship and maybe a slight affection. He should've just ignored her crush. There was no going back now though, he had married Anne for better or worse and no matter how much he wanted to escape the hell that had become his life he knew this time he could not run. Still he could not bring himself to fake love towards Anne anymore. He was so lost in his own misery he didn't even have the energy to console her over the loss of their child. She was so heartbroken at the thought of never being able to give him a child. She had to know that was the one thing that would have bound her and Rhett forever and now that would never be.

"Rhett, dear, there's a letter here for you. It's marked urgent." Miss Eleanor entered her son's room snapping him out of his reverie.

"Oh, Thank you Mother." He replied taking the letter from his mother. Rhett looked at the envelope and for a minute thought he was hallucinating.

_'Could it be?'_

He swore it was Scarlett's handwriting staring up at him. Quickly Rhett checked the postmark. Sure enough it was from Ireland.

_'Why would Scarlett be writing to me?'_

"Are you alright Rhett?" Miss Eleanor asked him worriedly seeing Rhett looking stunned, like he couldn't believe his eyes. And he hadn't even opened the letter yet.

Remembering his mother's presence, "Yes, yes I'm fine Mother, thank you. If you'll excuse me I need to read this."

"Of course, son" Eleanor looked at him one last time before walking out of the room softly closing the door behind her, wondering what was so special about that letter that caused Rhett to act like that. It was the first time in months she had seen a spark of any emotion in her eldest child's eyes.

Rhett just stared at the envelope. It had been posted nearly three weeks ago. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what was inside. After no contact from Scarlett at all for close to four years, he was scared for some reason.

'Just open it and get it over with,' He said to himself. He sat down on the bed and slowly ripped the envelope open. He pulled out a sheet of paper and for a minute just looked at her writing without reading the words. Her familiar handwriting that brought a rush of longing and regret. Rhett stopped his thoughts and focused on the letter.

_Rhett,_

_It is with great trepidation that I sit down to write you this letter. I do not know what your reaction will be and honestly after all these years I cannot even hazard a guess._

_I am getting married. If you are wondering why I am choosing to share this information with you then let me explain. My fiancé Lord Fenton wants us to be married in six weeks after which I will be moving to London with him. Before our marriage however there are some legalities that we need worked out. This is why I am writing to you now._

_You see there is something I have kept from you all these years. After we went sailing and you left, I was heart broken. I truly did not believe you would leave me again. I knew you loved me no matter how much you denied it so I went to Savannah to wait for you. I waited for ages but you never came. My cousin Colum O'Hara invited me to Ireland to meet my grandmother and I thought it would be a nice adventure before I came back to Charleston. But on my way there I discovered I was with child. My first thought was to come back to you but I changed my mind and decided to enjoy a much needed holiday. I know I should have sent you a telegram. Though would that have really helped?_

_Before I could return I received our divorce papers. I immediately rushed to return to America but before I boarded the ship I received word of your marriage to Anne from my aunts. I knew I could not come back. If I had my baby in America there would only be two things that could have happen, either I would be branded a loose woman and my baby called a bastard or you would have taken the child away from me when it was born. I couldn't tolerate te thought of either at the time so I chose to stay in Ireland._

_What I am trying to tell you is that we have a daughter. Her name is Katie Colum O'Hara. She recently turned three years of age on November 1. She is the most beautiful child anyone has ever laid eyes on. We all call her Cat after her big green eyes that remind me of a curious kitten._

_I know you have your own life Rhett and I am not trying to disturb it. I am sure neither Anne nor your family would appreciate this news. In fact this knowledge doesn't have to change your life at all. You see Luke, my fiancé wants to adopt Cat. She will be Lady Catherine Fenton. When he first brought it up I was unsure. I knew I could never allow her to belong to him totally without you knowing of her existence. If her presence in your life is as unwelcome as mine was then please sign the papers allowing Luke to be her father. On the other hand if you do want to meet and get to know Cat then you are welcome to come to Ballyhara and visit her now, or in London 2 months from now. Either way I must know your decision immediately. Please do not wonder if your decision may adversely affect Cat's life. If you should decide to never see her, she will go on as before. She is and always will be well provided for. I just thought that maybe you would want to see our baby. She is such a wonderful child Rhett. And I know she would love to know her real daddy._

_I must warn you though. Do not think for a minute that you will take my child away from me. If you are thinking those thoughts forget them now._

_I await your reply._

_Yours,  
Scarlett._

For a few minutes Rhett just sat in shock. He read the letter over and over again trying to process the information he had just received. The shock slowly receded leaving joy. He had a daughter! Rhett smiled for the first time in months. Then slowly anger replaced his joy. Scarlett wanted him to sign away his paternal rights.

"Damn her!" he exclaimed loudly.

For a brief instance Rhett felt pain at Scarlett's thinking he didn't want the child. His child.

_'Did I hurt her that bad?'_ He wondered but shook that feeling away quickly. He would go to Ballyhara on the next boat!

* * *

Please Please review. 

Thank you Raicheal


	4. Chapter 3

Rhett rushed out of his room and ran out of the house. He didn't wait for his carriage to be brought around. Instead Rhett just went out and jumped on his horse and rode to the docks. Once he got there he made quick enquiries as to when the next ship to Ireland left. He was told it would be the next day and he knew it would then take two weeks to reach the emerald hills of Ireland. Quickly calculating in his mind; the letter was date November Fourteenth, today was the Third of December. Scarlett had said she was getting married in 6 weeks after which their daughter would be lost to him.

_'No!'_ Rhett shouted at himself, _'I will not lose another child.'_

If he took the next boat he would be there in time. Suddenly Rhett realized Scarlett was planning on getting married on Christmas Day. It made sense, Six weeks from the Fourteenth. But how was he to explain his absence at Christmas to his mother, wife and sister?

_'I guess I'll have to tell them the truth.'_ Nothing would keep him away from his baby. _**'NOTHING,'**_ He thought to himself firmly.

After booking his ticket, Rhett went into town and sent a telegram with his travel details and a short message to Scarlett. He then returned home to see his family sitting in the parlour. All three women were talking quietly to one another and the atmosphere seemed so pleasant.

_'Shame I am going to ruin it,'_ he thought guiltily.

Rhett entered the parlour and immediately all three women turned to him with matching worried expressions. If he wasn't so stressed about the situation he might have laughed.

"Rhett! You're back! What happened? You rushed out of here in such a hurry, darling. Are you alright?" Anne asked quietly, her eyes never leaving his face.

"Did it have something to do with the letter you received today?" Eleanor asked.

Rhett looked at them and just sighed. He went and sat down on his favourite armchair and contemplated for a minute exactly how he was going to answer their questions.

He looked at Anne first and smiled softly then looked at his mother and sister.

"Yes. It has to do with the letter. The letter contained some news which is both wonderful and terrible at the same time." He stopped for a minute trying to phrase his words so as to shock them the least.

Rosemary cut in impatiently, "What news? Just tell us. Stop beating around the bush. For someone who is normally straight forward, you sure are taking awhile to get to the point."

"If you let me speak then I will." He said slowly and then stopped to make sure he had their attention.

"The letter was from Scarlett." He saw the shocked expressions on their faces and anger on Rosemary's.

"Now don't interrupt," Rhett said when he saw Rosemary open her mouth. "Just let me finish. Hold your questions till then." She nodded.

"Scarlett is getting married again so she decided now was the time to share information that rightly should've been shared three years ago." Rhett said bitterly.

"When she left she was in the family way. She had a baby, my baby. Now she wants me to sign away my rights to the child so her new husband can adopt my child" Rhett finished with an angry look on his face.

For a minute there was no reaction then he looked at Anne. She was trying not to show her immense heartbreak at the news.

_'Damn, I should've known this would hurt her.'_ Rhett thought to himself as he reached across to pat her on her shoulder.

"What do you mean she wants you to give up the baby? How do you even know if it's yours? The way she carried about it could be anyone's child," Rosemary burst out before seeing the angry expression on her brother's face.

"The baby is mine. Her name is Katie Colum. She turned three on November first. The timing fits from the time she left here and when the child was born. Besides" He said ruefully, "Scarlett has no reason to lie. She is to marry an Earl and become a Countess. She has no need for my money." Rhett shook his head and laughed bitterly. "She has no need for me even as the father of her child"

Eleanor saw the heartbreak her son was going through. She was feeling something similar. On one hand, the joy of being a grandmother again, on the other the sadness that it may never happen due to circumstances. Her heart went out to her son.

"What are you going to do son?"

"What else can I do Mother? I'm going to her. Scarlett gave me a choice, I could either sign the papers and send them back or go visit the baby. But after the wedding they will both be Fentons" He spat the name out as if it were a curse.

"You're going to Scarlett?" Anne asked with a slight catch in her voice "When?"

"Tomorrow. I am sorry Anne. I have to go. I just can't give up my child. She's a part of me. Scarlett is getting married on Christmas Day. If I want to see my child I must get there before the wedding, before Cat is lost to me forever." He said trying to make her understand.

"What if this is all a ruse to see you? What if there is no child, no wedding?" Rosemary said, still not trusting her ex-sister-in-law.

"She is not lying about the wedding. A mutual friend from Ireland wrote to me two months ago informing me of her engagement," Rhett stopped suddenly. He realized now they would know why he went to Europe; to see Scarlett. He hoped they wouldn't pick up on it but he hoped in vain.

"Mutual friend? Meaning you have known where she is the entire time?" Rosemary asked in an angry voice. "You have been to see her? How could you?"

"Enough. My relationship with Scarlett was and remains none of your business. I just wanted to let you know that I am leaving tomorrow. I don't know when I will be back." He said in a calm yet deadly voice. Rhett addressed the first part to his sister and the rest to his wife and mother. He then got up and walked to his study.

Closing the door and walking to his desk, he sat down and unlocked the third draw on the left. From inside Rhett took out a picture he treasured for years. A beautiful portrait of Bonnie and Scarlett. He traced the lines of Bonnie's face and then turned his attention to Scarlett. Although he understood why she had kept Cat from him, that did not stop the surge of anger that went through his body.

"Two weeks, it's just two weeks," Rhett said out loud. "Then I'll see my child… and Scarlett again."

* * *

BALLYHARA

Scarlett looked at the telegram in her hand. She didn't know what to think.

ARRIVING 18 DEC STOP  
ON BRIAN BROU STOP  
WANT TO MEET MY DAUGHTER STRAIGHT AWAY STOP  
COMING ALONE STOP  
RHETT STOP

The telegram was so brief. _'He's coming'_ she thought. _'Thank God he isn't bringing his wife or sister with him'_

She had to tell Luke and then Colum!

_'Colum will help me prepare Cat, I have to prepare Luke.'_

* * *

Hey guys, I hope you like what you've read so far. Please review. I welcome constructive criticism. I tried to get as much out today as I could. But I need to think about the next bit so I'll post that asap. If enough people say they like this that it.

Thank you Raicheal


	5. Chapter 4

On receiving the telegram from Rhett, Scarlett immediately sent a message to Luke asking him to return to Adamstown. She then set out to Colum's cottage down in the village of Ballyhara.

"Colum? Are you in here? It's me Scarlett," She called out walking into his home.

"Scarlett aroon. I am in the kitchen."

She quickly walked to the kitchen and found Colum eating his lunch. Scarlett sat down with him at the table and just watched him for a while.

"Are ye going to tell me what's on your mind?" Colum asked finally.

"What makes you think I have something on my mind? I might just be here to visit my darling cousin," Scarlett said with a mischievous smile.

"Scarlett, aroon, I know when something is bothering you."

Scarlett looked at him and sighed, "I never could hide anything from you could I?"

She then handed Colum the telegram and waited for his response.

Colum looked it over for a minute there was confusion on his face. Then his features turned bland as he realized what it meant.

"So your husband is coming back? For you and the babe?"

"He is not my husband. Not anymore. And he is coming to see Cat not me" Scarlett said, her voice thick with unshed tears.

Immediately Colum got up and pulled her into his arms.

"I don't know why he's coming, Colum. He doesn't want me. He has a new life. Why didn't he just sign the papers so Luke could adopt her?" At the mention of Luke Scarlett felt Colum's body stiffen but he didn't stop holding her, and for that she was grateful.

"He divorced me. He has a new baby with his new wife. A Perfect Charlestonion Family who would never embarrass him. Why does he want my baby?" At this point Scarlett started crying. "Why doesn't he want me Colum? I thought for sure he loved me. How could I have been so wrong? Why did I tell him about Cat?"

Colum softly muttered reassuring words. This was the one of only times he had seen Scarlett break down. He knew Scarlett was a strong woman and that she had also kept all these feeling bottled up inside her for years. He wanted to allow her some release.

"I know you hate Luke because he is English and a Landlord but he is a good man Colum. He loves Cat as if she were his. He would take care of her and me. If only I had just let him be Cat's father. But my foolish heart held onto the notion that someday Rhett would come find us and claim us as his family" Scarlett sobbed.

Colum just listened to her in silence. He was going over everything Scarlett had told him.

"Aroon, why did you tell him at all then?"

Scarlett thought about that for a few moments. She knew that the adoption was just an excuse. Luke was a powerful man. He could've claimed Cat as his and no one would've known anything.

"I wanted him to know. I still love Rhett. I don't know how or why but I do. I love him so much and I wanted him to know our beautiful daughter. Oh Colum you should've seen him with Bonnie. He was the best father to her, and would have been for Cat too. If he ever found out later he would hate me for keeping her from him. He probably does already but I could never do that to him."

Colum just kept rubbing her back till her sobs subsided and she pulled herself together.

"Well no matter now. He knows and that's all there is to it." Scarlett said.

"What are your plans now Scarlett? Are you still getting married? Have you told Cat?"

"Of course I am still getting married Colum. Oh please darling, please try and be happy for me. I know you don't approve but if you only saw what I see in Luke. He reminds me so much of Rhett. He may not love me and I may not love him but Colum I don't think I could ever love again. This is the best I can hope for in my life," Scarlett said looking straight into Colum's eyes. "And about Cat, I was hoping you would help me tell her. You being her Godfather and all" Scarlet asked.

"Of course I will. I can not say I understand why you are marrying that man but I will do anything for my beautiful Katie Colum and her beautiful mother" he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh Colum. How you do go on" Scarlett said laughing with him.

* * *

PLAYROOM, THE BIG HOUSE, BALLYHARA.

Colum and Scarlett were sitting with Cat having tea with her and her dolls. Colum studied the two next to him and inwardly marveled at their appearances. The love that existed between mother and child was obvious to anyone. Cat was for once wearing her hair neatly in two small braids on either side of her face. Her beautiful green dress had no mud or any stains on it. Colum was actually surprised to see his goddaughter looking like an angel. Cat normally hated playing with her dolls but after some convincing Scarlett had managed to get her daughter to sit down and behave like a little lady, even if it was for just that one afternoon. Scarlett was also wearing green, only her dress was a shade darker. Her hair was as always done beautifully and she seemed on the outside very calm and serene. Only Colum could see the nervousness in her eyes.

Scarlett shot Colum a look and he nodded slightly. Scarlett then looked at her daughter and studied her face.

_'She looks so much like Rhett'_, she thought.

"Kitty Cat, can you come here for a moment. There's something momma need to talk to you about."

Cat looked up from pouring tea, at her mother and Colum and said, "Yes, Momma"

Scarlett felt Colum squeeze her hand reassuringly and felt a bit better.

"Kitty Cat, do you remember at your party how some of the children came with their daddies and mommies?"

Cat nodded. She had started to ask her momma where her daddy was when she stopped herself seeing the sad look on her momma's face.

"Well darling, your daddy is coming to see you."

Cat jumped up excitedly. "Really Momma? When? Uncle Colum did you know?"

Colum laughed at the pure joy on his goddaughter's face. This was going a lot easier than the both of them had expected.

"Yes child. Your mother just told me." Colum secretly hoped that seeing Rhett again would make Scarlett change her mind about marrying that English bastard Fenton.

"But Momma, Uncle Luke said he was going to be my daddy."

Colum's face immediately clouded over for a brief instance.

_'If he reacts like this to the thought of Luke being Cat's father I can only imagine Rhett's reaction,'_ Scarlett thought to herself.

"No darling, Luke is going to be your step-daddy after we are married. That's just like a real daddy except now you have will have two," Scarlett said trying to make her understand.

"Why aren't you married to my real daddy?" Cat asked.

"Oh honey, this is just the way things are. I used to be married to your real daddy. Now he has a new wife and-" Scarlett broke off. She wasn't sure whether she should tell Cat yet about Rhett's new baby. She decided to let him do that himself.

"Is my daddy's new wife my momma too?" Cat asked innocently.

"NO!" Scarlett shouted. Then seeing the look on Cat's face she continues softly, "you only have one momma darling. Remember how I told you Luke is your step-daddy? That's because we are going to live with him in London like I told you."

Cat just nodded and smiled at her mother.

Colum decided to help her out at this point, "Cat, finish your tea, give your mother a big kiss and then you can go play"

After Cat left, Colum turned to Scarlett.

"Now the babe knows. You can relax until Rhett gets here."

"Oh Colum, I still have to tell Luke."

* * *

Please Please review.

Thank you Raicheal


	6. Chapter 5

Scarlett was sitting in her parlour waiting for Luke. He had arrived in Adamstown the night before and had sent her a note saying he would call on her after breakfast. She knew this conversation was not one she was looking forward to but had to go get through it. For one she did not want to admit to Luke that she had taken his advice and told Rhett about Cat.

_'That would make him too conceited.'_ she thought with a smirk.

She was so lost in her thoughts she did not notice another's presence in the room until she felt a pair of cold lips at her neck.

"Luke!" she exclaimed.

He kissed her neck moving up slowly to behind her ear before whispering softly, "Did you miss me?"

Scarlett tuned around to face him with a small smile on her face and just nodded before accepting his kiss on her cheek. She then motioned to him to sit and she sat down next to him.

"I have a surprise for you" Luke said before Scarlett could open her mouth.

"And here I thought you came running just because I called" Scarlett said with a grin.

"You know all you need to say is "jump" my dear and I'll ask how high" Luke replied with a sarcastic smirk.

Scarlett just laughed and demanded, "So where's my surprise?"

"Cat has more patience than you" Luke said still smiling before reaching into his coat pocket and drawing out a small velvet box.

Scarlett's breath caught in her throat as her mind recognized that action. She just watched silently as Luke opened the box and showed her what was inside.

"Luke! It's so beautiful" She said with a tremble in her voice.

And it truly was. The rig in the box was a intricate gold band with a ruby the size of her thumb nail in the centre. It matched the rest of the jewelry that Luke had shown her. Jewelry she was to wear at the wedding.

_'Not jewelry'_ she corrected herself silently, _'jewels'._

Indeed the pieces she had seen before were too beautiful and the rubies much too large to simply be called jewelry.

Luke slowly slid the ring onto her left ring finger which had been bare since she had heard that Rhett was having a baby. Initially she had kept her wedding ring on. It had made her feel closer to Rhett somehow but after she had accepted Luke's proposal wearing it seemed so hypocritical. Charlotte had had her engagement ring redone into a pendant so she didn't have that either. Now seeing a ring on her left ring finger again suddenly made her cry as she remembered the last time someone had slipped an engagement ring on that finger.

"Oh, Darling, what's wrong?" Luke asked in a concerned tone. He could see that this wasn't just an emotional reaction to getting a ring.

Scarlett blinked back the tears and took a couple of deep breaths. She replied in a steady but flirty voice "Oh nothing! It isn't every day a girl like me gets a ring like this' She flashed him her beautiful dimples and then turned her face up or a kiss.

Luke immediately obliged. He leaned over her and softly pressed his lips against hers. The kiss started off innocently but slowly escalated before Scarlett pulled away gasping for breath.

"Oh my Lord Fenton. Why you nearly took my breath away!"

Luke just gave her his trademark smirk before turning serious, "I know you asked me to come here for something important but I thought this is as good a time as any to give you this ring. I had to get it out of my vault in London. My mother nearly died of shock! She hadn't truly believed I was actually marrying until I told her I was giving you this ring. See this ring on your finger means you will be my Countess. It has been in my family for generations and has been worn by every Countess of Fenton since."

Scarlett looked at the ring again and suddenly felt weighed down by the history attached to the ring. Shaking away that thought she smiled at Luke again, "I am honoured to be wearing it" And she was. She was going to be a part of a family whose roots went down deeper and longer than anyone in the South.

_'Take that Rhett Butler'_ she thought viciously remembering how he would mock her lack of social standing, attributing it to her lack of family connections.

"Oh no, you honour me by wearing it" Luke said his tone still serious. "Now you wanted to tell me something?" Luke asked.

"Oh yes" Scarlett paused. "See after that day in Dublin I thought about what you said. About you adopting Cat."

"You've changed your mind then?" Luke asked hopefully.

Scarlett shook her head slowly, "It's not that simple Luke. I wish it were. I thought long and hard and I decided you were right. I wrote to Rhett and told him about Cat. I gave him the choice of either surrendering any right he has to her and letting you adopt her or coming here and getting to know her."

"So what did he say?" Luke questioned in an emotionless voice.

"He will be here on the 18th. He wants to meet her. I'm so sorry Luke. I know how much you love Cat but I had to do this. You know why. You told me to."

There was a tense silence for a few minutes and then Luke finally spoke.

"I know darling. I am disappointed but I cannot fault you for doing exactly what I told you to do." He stopped and then he smiled, "Good thing I brought this ring with me, now that your ex-husband is going to be here. It'll help you remember you're mine" He said this with a teasing smile but Scarlett could see the seriousness in his eyes.

"I am glad too. And I don't need the ring to remember. I never break my promises" Scarlett said quietly. She reached up and let her hand rest softly on his cheek. "I do care for you. So much. You know that right?"

Luke put his hand on top of hers and gave it a little squeeze. "I know. And I care about you too. Which is why I'm going to ask you this, Do you still want to get married? I will understand if you think it will be too hard for you with your ex here. We could wait."

Scarlett suddenly felt a rush of emotion for the man sitting in front of her,

_'Why can't I love him?'_ she asked herself angrily.

"Luke, I don't know. All I know is that I do not see how we could postpone our wedding when it is barely 20 days away. The invitations have been sent out. So many people are coming. I am to be presented to the queen the week following the wedding. We can not just stop all that" Scarlett said in an agitated voice.

"Hush. You let me worry about those details. When we get married it should be because we both want to and we are both ready for it. I know you have a lot of unresolved issues with Rhett Butler. If this ex-husband of yours is getting here on the 18th and we were to get married the following week I know you would not have had enough time to work through all your feelings. This is a good thing. You can finally get the closure you need and we can move on with our lives together."

Scarlett just nodded but she knew in her heart she would never be able to have closure when it came to Rhett. A part of her wanted to marry Luke right away so she could be protected by that when she saw Rhett. A larger part of her though saw the sense in what Luke was saying.

"So you think we should postpone the wedding?" Scarlett asked, "By how long?"

"I think a month or two should be sufficient don't you? We could always say you had a health problem and you did not want to walk down the aisle looking anything but perfect. A few weeks to recuperate were needed, hence the delayed wedding."

Scarlett smiled her approval.

"You will be here wont you? When Rhett comes?"

"Of course I will. I just was waiting for you to ask."

* * *

DEC 18TH. THE DOCKS, GALWAY, IRELAND.

Scarlett was pacing up and down only stopping to look at the sea. Rhett's boat was supposed to have arrived by now but it had been delayed. Her already nervous mind had been stretched to its limits. That morning she had taken extra pains in getting ready. She was wearing a white dress that had green print on it. The dress had a very simple cut but had a very elegant touch to it. Completely different to anything she had taken with her to Charleston when she was trying to win Rhett back. It was one of her newest dresses that she had actually been saving for her honeymoon. Her hair was brushed back and let loose. She had a green ribbon running through it making her look very young. She knew she looked lovely but it did nothing to calm her nerves.

Cat was watching the busy docks with a fascinated look on her face. Her mother had never brought her there before. Today Cat too was wearing a pretty dress. It was red and white and her hair was done prettily in braids with red ribbons. Her momma had made her promise not to get her dress dirty or mess up her hair until daddy came. So even though she wanted to run off and explore she stood quietly.

Holding Cat's hand was Colum O'Hara. Although Scarlett had initially asked Luke to accompany her, after speaking to Colum she had decided it would be better if Luke was absent at the Father-Daughter reunion. Rhett, nasty at any given time, would be down right cruel if he saw Luke standing with his child and Scarlett wanted this meeting to go as smoothly as possible.

Scarlett stopped pacing and walked over to Colum and Cat. She picked up her daughter and hugged her close. Even though she hated to be cuddled, Cat sensed that her mother needed it and let her.

Colum suddenly tapped Scarlett on the shoulder and she turned around. There it was, the Brian Brou. Scarlett felt weak so she slowly put Cat down but held on firmly to her hand. She then turned to Colum for strength and when she saw the calm comforting look he had in his eyes meant especially for her, she felt better. Scarlett turned to face the gangplank from which passengers were descending. As always the First Class passenger disembarked earliest so she knew Rhett would not be too long.

Then she saw him. For a second she forgot how to breathe. All she did was look at him hungrily. Her eyes took in every aspect of him. From his unbelievably well tailored suit, to his freshly shaven face, his panama hat to his shiny leather shoes, his beautiful tan skin to his well proportioned body. She gazed at him with all her love for him on her face and took pleasure in everything about him. She noticed how he seemed to be searching for something,

_'He's looking for me'_ she realized with a start.

She hesitatingly raised her hand and waved. That small action was all it took to grab his attention; he turned to her and their eyes met…

* * *

So what do you think so far? Please review!

Thanks Raicheal!


	7. Chapter 6

Rhett stood at the top on the gangplank and scanned the crowd. He knew Scarlett would have sent someone to meet him but he was hoping that she had come herself. A small movement in the crowd caught his eye and he turned around.

There she was. The woman who haunted his thoughts and dreams, day and night. Rhett suddenly felt like he had had the wind knocked out of him for the Scarlett who stood there waiting for him had the most beautiful smile on her face. Even standing far away he knew that the smile she had once saved for Ashley Wilkes was now being bestowed on him. He tried but found he could not look away. His soul yearned for her. It mattered little to him that he was married to another woman and that Scarlett was promised to another man. All he cared about was that she was there and she was looking at him with so much love on her face that he knew he had to get to her.

Without even realizing it Rhett had started walking towards Scarlett. He never once took his eyes off her and he was secretly glad that she never looked away from him. Before he knew it he was standing in front of her.

"Scarlett" he whispered.

Scarlett half closed her eyes savouring the moment. No one said her name quite like Rhett did, like it was a caress.

"Rhett" she replied taking a step forward.

Without thinking she put her hand on his cheek. She felt more than saw him lean into her hand a little before he stepped even closer. Scarlett thought her heart was going to explode it was beating so fast. She forgot everyone else and everything else. All she saw was her darling Rhett in front of her and the love for her that was burning in his eyes. She lifted her face to his and he tilted his down to hers. Their lips were mere centimeters away when she felt a tug on her hand and looked down to see Cat trying to get her mother to let go off her hand. The connection was broken. Scarlett stepped back from him and noticed how fast Rhett was to do the same.

When she looked back at Rhett he was staring at his daughter with a look of amazement and adoration. For once Scarlett could see his emotions on his face clearly. She recognized the look. Rhett was falling in love.

Cat finally pulled away from her mother and went up to Rhett. Her eyes, so like Scarlett's, were looking at Rhett with curiosity written in them.

"Are you my daddy?" she asked softly.

Rhett quickly kneeled down in front of her and replied, "Yes darling, I'm your Daddy"

Cat, never one for affection, surprised both her mother and godfather by giving Rhett a small hug.

"We've been waiting for you. What took you so long daddy?"

Rhett blinked back his tears while trying not to squeeze Cat too hard,

"I'm sorry. I should've been here a long time ago" Rhett said. He pulled back a little to take a good look at Cat. Her green eyes he had noticed straight away. He knew they would constantly remind him of Scarlett and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Rhett then realized that aside from her eyes and smile, Cat was all him. The same hair, skin, nose, mouth, everything! He felt tears threatening to spill again and he hugged Cat again while trying to get his feeling in reign. Although he had never doubted Cat's paternity from the second he read Scarlett's letter he couldn't help but feel happy over the very obvious proof stamped all over his daughter.

Scarlett turned away from the scene in front of her. She could barely control her own tears. She felt a pair of arms go around her and pull her close and for the millionth time thanked God she had met Colum. She took solace in his warm embrace for a little while before turning back to Cat and Rhett. She found it hard to look into Rhett's eyes after the moment they had shared before. She knew his mask was back in place and she struggled to disguise her own emotions. When she felt sure she had her feelings under control she cleared her throat to get Rhett's attention.

"Umm Rhett, I'd like you to meet my cousin, Colum O'Hara. Colum this is Rhett Butler"

Rhett stood up from where he was kneeling and shook Colum's outstretched hand.

"It's nice to finally put a face to the name Mr. Butler. I have heard a lot about you" Colum said trying to lighten the mood.

Rhett smiled back his half sardonic grin, "Please call me Rhett. And I assure you, it's all true"

"I should hope not" Colum said, seriously before smiling again. "Are you happy to see your Daddy darling?" he asked Cat who was standing next to her mother looking up at her father. She smiled back her pretty smile and bobbed her head up and down excitedly.

"I want to show Daddy my tower!" Cat exclaimed.

Colum and Scarlett both laughed. "Well we were going to stay at Galway tonight but if you're in such a hurry to show your daddy your tower then maybe we should leave to Ballyhara straight away?" Scarlett directed the question at Cat but looked at Rhett for his answer.

"I want to go home Momma. Please can we go?"

"Of course we can honey" Rhett said realizing that Scarlett had been waiting for him to decide.

"That's settled then. I'll go tell the boys to prepare the carriage for trip back" Colum said. He then threw a smile at Scarlett before walking off whistling a tune.

* * *

The carriage ride to Ballyhara had been quiet save for Cat's incessant questions and Rhett's soft answers. Colum had decided to stay behind to finish up some business. So it was just the three of them, Rhett, Scarlett and Cat. Scarlett occasionally heard Rhett laugh and it cut into her like a razor sharp knife. To have him sitting so close to her with their daughter no less and not being able to hold him or talk to him like she wanted to was torture. She knew she had to get a hold of herself. If this trip was going to go off without a hitch, Scarlett had to have her wits about her. Not only did she have to deal with Rhett everyday for an indefinite period of time she also had to deal with Luke and their postponed wedding. She had so many things to do, so little time and even less energy. She nervously twisted her engagement ring around her finger. Scarlett had debated on whether or not she should wear the ring but then she realized Rhett would be wearing his new wedding ring and she thought that maybe this token from Luke would give her some sort of protection from the hurt she knew she would feel. Sure enough when she turned to see Rhett lift his hand to push Cat's hair back from her face she saw the plain gold band glinting on his finger. The pain she felt at that moment was more than she had bargained for so she quickly averted her eyes and tried to blink back her tears. She was only grateful that Rhett seemed so preoccupied with Cat and she with him that neither had noticed her mood. Scarlett forced herself to look out the window and pretend like she was fascinated with the scenery they were passing.

The whole time Scarlett was caught up in her own thoughts Rhett was calmly studying her. He kept up a steady stream of conversation with Cat, answering all her questions laughing at her cute accent but he could not help but notice how uptight Scarlett seemed to be. When he reached up to brush Cat's hair, he saw Scarlett glance at his hand and saw her eyes fill with tears. For a minute he was confused. Then he realized it was his ring. He silently cursed himself for not realizing this would be a sore point. But if he was honest with himself, the only reason he had left the ring on was because he knew Scarlett would be wearing her new engagement ring and to see any ring on her hand that was not one given by him would hurt. So to protect himself and remind both of them that he was married to Anne he left the ring on, ignoring any pain he knew it would cause Scarlett. As Scarlett was sitting on his left he could not see whether she was wearing a different ring and was happy that her engagement was not an issue he had to deal with yet. The noticeable absence of her fiancé at Galway was another thing he was thankful for. He knew he would not have been able to control his temper if he had seen the man.

After a while Cat fell asleep with her head in his lap and her feet on Scarlett. Rhett knew from Scarlett's rigid position that she was still awake. He contemplated letting her be for a while and then decided the tension would only grow if they left it.

"I'm happy you finally saw fit to tell me about Cat" Rhett winced when he realized how angry his words had come out despite his trying to keep his tone even.

Scarlett did not respond immediately. She slowly turned her head away from the window and looked him in the eye.

For once Rhett could not read her eyes completely. All he could see was a slight trace of anger and maybe irritability. She had learned to shut him out and that was something that bothered him more than he was willing to admit.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You have every right to be angry. But when exactly was I supposed to tell you? Maybe I should've written when you divorced me or even better when you remarried. Or better yet when you decided to start a family with your new wife" Scarlett's voice was emotionless but for the sarcastic edge to it. "Tell me Rhett, which would've been the most appropriate time?"

The lack of anger and passion in her voice when she said these words shocked Rhett. He knew Scarlett as the girl who shouted when she was angry, she threw things and always had her tantrums. This quiet angry woman sitting next to him was a stranger. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything Scarlett cut him off

"It doesn't matter anymore" Scarlett continued. "What's done is done and neither of us can change the past. I do not feel like I owe you any explanations Rhett. You made your choices and these are the effects. Same as I made my choices and must now suffer the effects. If you want to fight then can we atleast wait until we get to Ballyhara and Cat is tucked into her bed?" It was taking all the strength Scarlett had to speak in a calm voice. Inside she wanted to throw herself in his arms and beg for his forgiveness and tell him how much she missed him and loved him. But she did none of those things. Her days of humbling herself in front of high and mighty Rhett Butler were over. She was THE O"HARA and damn proud of it.

Rhett heard her words and felt both anger and sadness build up in him. He saw the truth in what she said but to him it did not excuse his being left out of his only child's life.

"Fine. I'll leave it for now. But Scarlett this is not over." Rhett said quietly.

"I know Rhett" her reply came in an ever quieter voice.

There was silence for a while.

"How is your mother Rhett?" Scarlett asked abruptly but with genuine concern.

Rhett looked at her surprise evident in his face.

Seeing his expression Scarlett went on the defensive, "Wipe that look off your face Rhett Butler. All I did was ask how Miss Eleanor is. It's not like I asked you to do the Irish Jig for me. It was a simple question."

"I see there is still some you left that I recognize my pet" Rhett laughed. The endearment had slipped from his mouth easily but did not go unnoticed by either though they both chose to ignore it at that moment."If I look shocked it is because you left Charleston without so much as a goodbye to my mother; I do not see why you are so concerned about her well being now."

"What are you talking about? I would never do that to Miss Eleanor. I love her. I left her a note saying goodbye and informing her that she could reach me at anytime in Savannah at my grandfather's" Scarlett's voice shook with indignation.

"Scarlett there is no reason to pretend. I can see through your lies, don't you remember?" Rhett said cruelly even though part of him could see how sincere Scarlett was being.

"I am not lying you cad. And don't presume you know me. You don't know anything about me anymore. I left a note for your mother with Rosemary and whether or not you choose to believe me is up to you." Scarlett had lowered her voice to keep from waking Cat but Rhett could easily hear the anger in it and on her face.

Then suddenly her face closed up and when she spoke again her voice betrayed nothing, "Oh why do I even bother Rhett? It's all in the past as I said before. We should be in Ballyhara within the next hour."

Rhett just absorbed all she said and the quick change in her demeanor. He knew she was not lying. Scarlett was a lot of things but a good liar was not one of them. And even though she had gotten better at covering up her emotions, when she spoke of leaving the note for his mother he could hear in her voice that she was telling the truth.

"Mother is fine Scarlett. She's very excited at the prospect of being a grandmother again"

Scarlett was a little taken back when she heard Rhett. She thought he would go off into one of his moody silences. Then she went over what he said.

_'Grandmother again? That must mean Anne had her baby.'_ She quickly pushed that thought out of her mind.

_'I'll think about it tomorrow'_ she silently promised herself. She vaguely heard Rhett speaking so she forced herself to listen.

"-wanted to come with me. But this trip was so last minute there was no time for anyone else to have even thought about joining me"

Scarlett wondered if he was talking about his mother, wife or sister.

"That's too bad Rhett. Maybe next time" Scarlett responded knowing that if he was talking about either his wife or sister there would never be a next time.

Rhett grinned at Scarlett. "Is that an official invitation to return Mrs. Butler?" He asked jestingly. And then he stopped. The words had just slipped from his mouth. He hoped that this would not end in another argument or worse an emotional discussion he was not yet ready for.

"It's Mrs. O'Hara here Rhett. No one knows me by my married name" She said quietly. "And yes, you and Miss Eleanor are welcome to come and visit Cat at anytime"

Rhett was relieved she had not put too much weight into his words. And so he decided to ignore them too and keep talking,

"I'll tell Mother. I'm sure she'll be as flattered as I am." Rhett smirked.

"I don't know about Miss Eleanor but you should be flattered. It is an honour to be in my presence" Scarlett retorted, happy that they had moved to lighter topics and that they could laugh together as they had before.

"Indeed it is Scarlett O'Hara but I've been told by many a woman that just to stand in front of me is an experience unsurpassed by anything" Rhett said still teasingly.

"Fiddle-dee-dee Rhett Butler. Any woman in front of you is simply too blinded by that southern gentleman charm you put on to see the real you."

The rest of the ride to Ballyhara was passed in similar conversation. Both Rhett and Scarlett did not want to disturb the fragile peace they had made with each other and so they ignored what was in their hearts and on their minds and indulged in playful banter until they reached the Big House.

Once they arrived, Scarlett slowly lifted Cat's legs off her lap and with the assistance of one of the footmen, got out of the carriage. Rhett then passed the still sleeping Cat to her and he got out too. As he stood in front of Scarlett's home he could not help but be impressed. The building was large and beautifully designed. Noticing how tired Scarlett looked, he took Cat from her arms and then motioned for her to lead the way. Scarlett smiled and started walking into her house. Once they stepped inside she turned to Rhett,

"Welcome to Ballyhara Rhett" She said. "Welcome to my home"

* * *

Thank you so much for you reviews but please keep them coming. The more reviews the quicker I update.

I was hoping you all can help me out. I seemed to have lost my copy of Scarlett and I can't really recall any of the names of the Charleston women besides Anne Hampton and Sally Brewton. If any of you remember any names, please send them to me! Thanx!

Thanks Raicheal.


	8. Chapter 7

Colum O'Hara was sitting at the saloon in the village of Ballyhara. He had left Galway shortly after Scarlett, Cat and Rhett. He thought it was best to let the two adults bond with their child without him being present. Also he needed to come and warn the family and the townspeople of Rhett's presence. The whole journey he had tried to come up with a plausible explanation for the re-appearance of Scarlett's long dead husband. If Rhett had come back to claim Scarlett and Cat the situation would have been easier to handle but no Colum had to explain not only Rhett Butler's new wife but also Scarlett's firm stance in marrying Lord Fenton.

_'If only either of them thought before they acted'_

Colum thought ruefully of Rhett and Scarlett. Watching their reunion earlier that day had told him everything he needed to know about their current feelings. Divorce, wife or fiancé, nothing had mattered the minute they saw each other.

_'Tis a pity they would never admit that to each other'_ he thought.

After much thought he and Scarlett had decided to tell Mrs. Fitz the truth but swore her to secrecy. As The O'Hara, Scarlett commanded a certain respect so Colum was not worried about her breaking her word. What he was worried about was the villagers; they were dead set against Scarlett marrying Lord Fenton. So how was he to explain that her husband was alive and she still was marrying that English devil! Colum knew he could not mention Scarlett and Rhett's divorce. As Catholics, that would be unacceptable and Scarlett would no longer be accepted in their society.

"Well lads, I have some news that I would like to share," Colum said loudly.

When the noise did not subside, Colum jumped up onto the bar and shouted, "Men, I have something to inform you all with!"

The men finally fell silent. Once Colum was sure he had everyone's attention he started to speak his carefully rehearsed speech.

"The O'Hara would like me to share some news with all of you. Unfortunately she cannot come herself to each of your homes and tell you personally. So it has fallen on me to do this. As you all know Scarlett came here three and a half years ago. At first she was here on a holiday but on learning of her husband's death she decided to stay here informing no one in America of her whereabouts. The thing is, her husband did not die. The O'Hara was misinformed. And when she didn't return to America her husband, Mr. Butler, feared the worst. He searched for her for months but finally gave up coming to the conclusion that she was dead. It was but a few weeks ago that Scarlett discovered that her husband was indeed alive. She immediately wrote to him and asked him to come to Ireland to see her and their daughter. Mr. Butler has arrived this morning."

No one spoke for some time. And then one of the men there asked, "Does that mean The O'Hara is leaving us? Is she returning to America with her husband then?"

Colum sighed shaking his head, "Things are more complicated than Scarlett initially thought. Apparently in her absence, Mr. Butler chose to re-marry."

There was a stunned silence. No one knew what to say.

Finally Colum continued, "I know a lot of you do not approve of her choices lately. I too hoped that her husband's arrival would mean that her engagement to Lord Fenton would end. But now with her husband being married to another woman, it seems that the engagement still stands."

There were shouts of disapproval. Colum held up his hand for silence.

"The O'Hara has done more for the Irish people than any landlord. Whether or not we agree with her decision we must respect it. Therefore I ask that all of you show support to The O'Hara and her baby during this troubled time. That's all I have to say"

With that Colum jumped off the bar top and walked out of the saloon.

* * *

"Welcome to Ballyhara Rhett" Scarlett said. "Welcome to my home"

Rhett smiled at the obvious happiness in Scarlett's voice.

"Would like a tour now Rhett? Or would you rather get settled first?" Scarlett asked.

"I would love to see your home but first I think I should put Cat down. If you could point me towards her bedroom" Rhett said.

"Of course" Scarlett said. "Besides, I'm sure your daughter will want to show you the house and grounds once she wakes up. No point doing it twice"

Scarlett quickly guided him through the house, telling him the few details she did know about the interiors.

"The downstairs represents my O'Hara side. Everything in it is Irish. But the upstairs living quarters are a tribute to my Robillard half. Everything is French, Louis the something. Not sure" Scarlett said laughing.

Rhett smirked at that. "It's very beautiful Scarlett. Much nicer that that architectural horror we called home"

"That's because this time I did not decorate it myself" Scarlett said truthfully. Over the years she had come to see what Rhett had said about their Peachtree House in Atlanta from the very beginning.

Rhett chuckled.

_'She has changed'_ he thought.

"This is it Rhett" Scarlett said showing him into Cat's bedroom.

Cat's bedroom was the perfect room for a little girl. There were animal paintings on the wall, a tea set in one corner; a rocking chair and more dolls than one child could possible want. Even though it was a lovely room, given a choice, Cat preferred her Tower.

Rhett gently lay Cat down on her bed and tucked her in. That small act itself reminded him of Bonnie and the many timed he had done the exact same thing. Trying to keep his emotions in check, he turned around to see Scarlett smiling at him. Rhett crossed the room in two strides and pulled Scarlett into his arms and just held her close. At that moment he needed to be close to her. They stood like that for a time, how long, Rhett did not know, but when he felt he could, he let go of Scarlett. She was still smiling at him but she could see the fatigue on his face. Scarlett led him out of the room and shut the door quietly behind them.

"I wasn't sure where to put you. I thought at first you might like the privacy of the guesthouse but then I decided you would want to be as close to our daughter as you possibly could be." Scarlett said. Seeing him smile at her words, she continued,

"My room is the one next to Cat's. I asked the maids to prepare for you the room across from mine. Unless you would prefer a different room…?" She trailed off realizing how intimate the arrangement was and also so similar to their old one in Atlanta.

Rhett too noticed but other than a slightly raised eyebrow he made no comment, "That would be fine Scarlett. Thank you."

"I think you should go rest for a while. You're obviously very tired from your journey. Someone will be by in an hour or so to check on you. If you are up to it, you may join me for supper otherwise I will have a tray sent to your room. And don't think of staying up just so you don't miss eating with Cat. That baby is so tired, I'm sure she's is not going to wake up any time soon"

Rhett smiled at her gratefully, "That would be perfect Scarlett. If you'll excuse me now, I think I will retire to my room now."

Rhett paused for a moment, not knowing what to do. He then pressed a soft kiss to Scarlett's forehead before moving towards his room.

"Rhett?"

'Yes Scarlett"

"I'm glad you came"

"Me too Scarlett. Me too"

* * *

The next day Scarlett woke up to Cat jumping on her bed.

"Momma, Wake up"

"Mmmmmm… Cat honey, Momma is sleeping" Scarlett mumbled.

"Still not a morning person I see"

Hearing that familiar drawl Scarlett sat up in bed immediately.

"Rhett! What are you doing in here?" she yelled. She clutched at her bed covers trying to make sure she was fully covered

Rhett smirked as he watched her panic, "Relax my pet, I'll be gone in a minute. Cat decided to show me her tower and I told her we should check with you first"

_'That man!'_ Scarlett thought angrily, _'How does he make himself comfortable in any situation?'_

Scarlett looked him over. Rhett was dressed impeccably as usual in a dark grey suit. He looked a lot better after his rest.

_'He's too handsome'_

Rhett was casually leaning against the doorframe watching her study him. Scarlett blushed when her eyes met his and looked away.

"That's fine Rhett. Just please be back by dinner time"

"Momma, are you going to come too?" Cat asked.

"No baby, I think you and your Daddy should go spend some time together. I'll be here with Mrs. Fitz waiting for you" Scarlett said.

"Yes Momma" Cat said before running out of the room.

"Are you sure Scarlett? We can wait for you to get ready if you like"

"No. I think you two should have some time alone. Besides I have to go over some papers anyway." Scarlett said. In reality she wanted some time away from Rhett to sort out her thoughts. She knew they were going to have a serious conversation sometime soon and she wanted to be ready for it.

They both heard a scream, "Daddy! Hurry!"

Rhett looked at her with an unreadable expression, "It seems I am needed elsewhere, my pet. I shall see you back here for dinner."

With that Rhett walked out and Scarlett collapsed back into bed.

* * *

Thanks everyone for their reviews! Please keep them coming. The more I get, the quicker I write.

Please will someone help me out with names of the Chaleston Ladies! Help!

Thanks Raicheal!


	9. Chapter 8

Rhett and Cat were having a lovely day. First Cat had shown him around the house properly and since he was her daddy she decided that he could be let in on the few secret hiding places she had all around the house. Then Cat took him to her tower.

"This is Cat's tower" Cat said. "You can only come in if Cat invites you"

Rhett looked at his daughter who was clutching at his trousers. The way she always referred to herself in third person made him want to laugh but he stopped himself and adopted a serious expression.

"And what would Daddy have to do to get an invitation?" Rhett asked making sure there was not even a hint of laughter in his voice.

Cat studied him her expression identical to the one Rhett's face, "I like you. You can come up with me" She said before scampering up the ladder.

Rhett let himself laugh at that and hurried to join his daughter.

Once they were in the tower Cat and Rhett played together before Cat announced that she had one last thing to show him before dinner time. They climbed down the ladder and Cat took Rhett's hand and guided him.

"What do you want to show me Kitty Cat?" Rhett asked curiously.

Cat smiled up at him and at that moment she was all Scarlett, "It's a surprise"

She led him to the stables and for a moment Rhett wondered why they were there. He had his answer soon enough when Cat let go off his hand and ran to her pony.

"This is Ree. He's my best friend. Momma and Luke got him for me on my birthday. Do you want to go riding after dinner Daddy?"

Rhett felt an irrational anger towards the pony. He wanted to scream at Cat and tell her to get way from it. His anger then turned towards Scarlett,

'_How could she buy Cat a pony?' _

Rhett didn't realize he had had sat down heavily on one of the stools until Cat climbed on his lap and touched his face, "Are you okay Daddy?"

Rhett fought the urge to hug her close and take her away from that place, "I'm fine darling. Just a little tired. You think we could go back to the house now?"

"Yes Daddy." Cat the tilted her head to one side. "Cat likes calling you Daddy."

Rhett had come to understand that when Cat wanted to say something important, she called herself Cat. Hearing her words made him stop fighting his urge and he hugged Cat close to his heart. "Daddy likes hearing you call him that too Precious"

Cat let him hug her for a brief moment before struggling out of his grasp. "We're going to be late" she announced. Cat again took Rhett's hand and both father and daughter made their way back to the house.

* * *

Scarlett, Rhett and Cat had enjoyed a nice dinner. Neither adult spoke much to each other; instead they focused on their daughter. After she had finished her dessert, Cat ran off somewhere to find one of her playmates. Rhett and Scarlett adjourned to her private sitting room where one of the maids brought them each a cup of coffee.

"Did you have fun with Cat today?" Scarlett asked Rhett after the maid had left the room.

"Why does Cat have a pony Scarlett?" Rhett asked, ignoring her previous question. He had been trying to control his anger at that fact all through dinner.

Scarlett felt the blood drain from her face but she answered in an even tone, "So you met Ree."

"Damn right I did. My daughter tells me she has this big surprise to show me and the next thing I know is she is showing me a pony" Rhett's voice was steadily rising.

"Shhh. Someone will hear you." Scarlett admonished.

"I don't care who hears me. I just want you to get rid of that pony. How could you Scarlett? Do you want to lose another child? Cat said Fenton bought her the pony. How could you let your fiancé make such a big decision regarding our child?" He spat.

"Stop it Rhett. It wasn't just Luke, it was from me as well. Don't you think I agonized over this decision? Bonnie was my daughter too although you always forgot that, even when she was alive." Scarlett took a deep breath. "Cat wanted a pony so bad, how could I refuse her? I can't let Bonnie's ghost stand in Cat's way. I know you don't think much of my parenting skills but I have taken every precaution. Cat never rides alone. If not me, then one of the grooms are always with her. She is not allowed to ride side saddle. If you had stopped to look around the riding area you would have noticed that there are no jumps. Ree is the most docile pony Luke could find." Scarlett stopped there.

Rhett heard everything Scarlett said and although he knew what she was saying was right he couldn't stop his anger.

_'Am I angry about the pony? Or that another man was the one to buy that pony for Cat?' _He wondered to himself.

"Rhett, I know you don't approve. If it's that important to you why don't you go riding with Cat sometime and you can see for yourself that what I'm saying is true."

"Yes Scarlett. I think I will." Rhett decided to move on to other topics.

"That reminds me, where is your fiancé? I would've thought that your wedding being only six days away he would be at your beck and call" Rhett tried to keep the jealousy out of his voice.

"Oh, the wedding. I suppose this is as good a time as any to tell you. Luke and I decided to put the wedding off for a while." Scarlett said.

"Oh? Dare I presume that my presence was the key factor in that decision?" Rhett asked with his half smirk.

"Well, we decided it was best that Cat and you got as much time to get to know each other as possible. After the wedding we will be moving to London and we will be so busy after that." Scarlett answered with a light laugh.

"Or was it that Fenton didn't want me here?" Rhett questioned.

"What? Of course not! Luke was the one who convinced me to tell you about Cat." Scarlett replied.

Rhett's eyebrow shot up, "You mean to tell me that your fiancé persuaded you to tell your ex-husband about the existence of his child? How very noble of him" Rhett said sarcastically.

"That is the truth. Luke loves Cat and only wants what is best for her. Of course he thinks **he** is what is best for her" Scarlett said smiling to herself as she remembered the many times Luke had asked to be allowed to adopt Cat.

Rhett's expression grew darker at Scarlett's words but he refused to lose control again, "I guess it's a pity that I disagree then. I want my daughter and I will not give her up"

"I know that Rhett. I never doubted that for a moment. That's why after writing to you I wrote to Wade and Ella telling them their trip to Ireland would have to be put off."

"Why did you do that? I would have loved to see Wade and Ella again. I miss them"

Scarlett smiled at him, "Children are not good at keeping secrets Rhett. You should remember that. They told me you have been writing to them all these years. They adore you, you're the only father they have known but that was the problem."

Rhett looked a little taken aback at Scarlett's words, he hadn't known that she knew about his correspondence with her children. "Why is that a problem?"

Scarlett looked away from him, "Because they were coming here to meet their new step-father."

Her words hit Rhett harder than he expected. Of course he knew that Scarlett remarrying would make Fenton a step-father to her children but he hadn't realized the full implication of that.

"I knew if you were here they would not give Luke a chance. That is why I put off both their meeting and the wedding until after you leave."

_'If_ _you were here I would never be able to marry another man'_ Scarlett added to herself.

Rhett was secretly happy that he still held such a high position in Wade and Ella's affections. He had thought that maybe after everything that had happened between him and their mother that they were lost to him. He had found though, to his delight, that Scarlett had not said anything bad about him to the children. He had written to them regularly and their replies were one of the brightest spots in his otherwise dreary life. He knew they thought of him as their father and he too thought of them as his own. His only regret was that he could not go see them, but visiting Tara was out of the question and having Wade and Ella visit him in Charleston would have been a near impossible task.

"Thank you for writing to them Rhett. Lord knows I haven't been the best mother to those children and you're the only other parent they know. It made them so happy, to know that you still cared."

"You don't have to thank me Scarlett. Wade and Ella are as much my children as they are yours. They may not have my blood or my name but they have my love" Rhett said honestly.

Scarlett was surprised to say the least. She was not used to Rhett speaking so honestly of his feelings.

_'He's changed'_ she thought, not knowing that Rhett had thought the same off her the day before.

Scarlett smiled at Rhett, "More coffee?" she asked.

"No thanks. I must say I'm surprised that you even have coffee here. I thought the Irish and English were tea drinkers"

"I have mine brought in from Dublin. I can't start my day without my morning coffee"

"Or end it without your nightly brandy" Rhett said his eyes twinkling as he saw the half empty decanter on the table.

Normally Scarlett would have bristled at his insult and shouted at him but she just laughed. "Rhett, having a glass of brandy is only normal. I am Irish"

Rhett laughed at her words.

Scarlett watched him and giggled a little herself, "You know Rhett, in the last two days we have laughed more together than we did our whole marriage" She said.

Rhett studied her, "Indeed we have madam. I guess that is what our marriage was missing, divorce"

"Shhh." Scarlett hissed. "Don't say that word."

"What word? Divorce?" Rhett asked amused.

"Yes!" Scarlett said. "Colum said he would explain our situation as best as he could without mentioning the word divorce."

"Since when do you care what anyone thinks?"

"Oh Rhett, I'm the head of one of the largest Irish Catholic families. How can I be divorced! I'll be ex-communicated. I can't allow that. It's bad enough that I'm marrying 'That English Devil' as everyone likes to call Luke, but a divorce? That would be worse, much worse" Scarlett said in a very agitated voice.

"Scarlett" Rhett said softly. "I won't say or do anything that will embarrass or threaten your position in this society. I promise"

Scarlett sighed in relief, "Thank you Rhett" She was happy that so far they had managed to be civil to each other but she knew that was only because they were yet to discuss anything that really mattered.

"So you didn't answer me before, did you have a good time with Cat?" Scarlett asked.

Rhett felt a smile creep across his face. "That child is marvelous Scarlett. I can't believe she's only three." Rhett told Scarlett about his day with Cat and they both delighted in Cat's exploits.

"Rhett, you should have seen her as a baby. Can you believe her first word was 'Cat'? Conceited little thing. I wish you had seen her"

Scarlett knew at that moment she had said the wrong thing. Rhett's happy expression was quickly replaced with a stormy one.

"And whose fault was that? I would have been there with my child if you had only told me" Rhett bit out.

"I thought we already discussed this Rhett" Scarlett said not wanting to spoil their evening.

"We discussed nothing Scarlett. I still can not comprehend how you could keep my child away from me for all this time"

"And I still can not comprehend how you could divorce me and remarry within a few months." Scarlett retorted.

Rhett ran his hand through his hair signaling his frustration, "You left me Scarlett. I had no choice"

"I did not leave you. You told me to leave. I would never have left if you hadn't asked me to. I was there in Charleston, offering you my love. But you didn't want it. You didn't want me. So don't you dare try and make me feel guilty Rhett Butler, this is your own fault as much as it is mine"

"I didn't want you to disappear. I thought you would return to Atlanta. How was I to know you would run off to God knows where?"

"But that's just it Rhett. I wasn't going to sit around and wait for you again. I did that last time. When you finally came back to me you just took off again. I did not want to put myself through that."

Scarlett began to speak again, "Do you know why I kept Cat from you? This is why. I knew it would be too hard to see you and know you belonged to someone else. I was afraid you might try to take her away from me and I could not allow that. You have your new respectable wife. You can have more respectable babies with her. I will not give up my baby. She's my life"

Rhett realized that Scarlett thought he and Anne had children together and he toyed with the idea of telling her the truth before deciding it could wait a while.

"I will not give up my child either Scarlett. I have as much a right to her as you do. I should take her away from you for this." Rhett said angrily.

To his surprise Scarlett just laughed, "Do you take me for a fool Rhett? I knew when I was writing to you that you would want Cat. She's too much like Bonnie for you to not. And as many children as you have with Anne none of them can be like either Bonnie or Cat, simply because they would not be ours. You must think I'm stupid if you thought I invited you here without taking necessary precautions. Even if you were able to take Cat out of Ballyhara, there is no way you could ever take her out of Ireland. I am The O'Hara. That's not just a title. The people here would do anything for me."

"And what if I was to tell them about your scandalous little secret" Rhett threatened.

Again Scarlett laughed, "The docks are run by the English. They don't care about divorces and such. Besides, I am engaged to one of the most powerful men in Europe. Do you think Luke would let you get away with Cat?" Scarlett's words were ruthless.

For the first time in their lives together Rhett knew Scarlett had the upper hand. There was no way he could take Cat away from Scarlett and more importantly he didn't really want to. He could see how much Cat and Scarlett loved one another and separating them would break both of their hearts.

Scarlett watched the emotions play across Rhett's face and she instinctively knew Rhett had not meant to threaten her.

"Let's not fight Rhett. Can we just try and put aside our differences for the time being. If not for me, for Cat atleast until the wedding"

Rhett nodded his agreement. "So when exactly are you getting married?"

"That depends Rhett."

"On what?"

'_On whether or not you decide you want to be with me' _Scarlett thought.

"I don't know. I just wasn't sure how much time you and Cat would need" Scarlett didn't know what to say. "I think Luke said two months. I am to be presented to the Queen right after the wedding so we must take Her Majesty's schedule into consideration."

Rhett's mouth tipped down in his usual sardonic half smile. "The Queen? You have come a long way from being a spoilt southern belle from Clayton County"

Scarlett clapped her hands, "My god Rhett, That's the same thing I thought when Luke told me"

Rhett laughed along with Scarlett masking the pang of jealousy that came with her words. He had wanted to be the one who spoilt Scarlett rotten, to indulge her every wishes and make her smile that excited smile all the time. To know that another man was the one to do all those things for her made his heart ache.

_'You don't love her. Stop thinking like that' _

"I always said we were cut from the same cloth did I not Scarlett?" Rhett said

"I remember Rhett. I just never knew how right you were"

Rhett noticed the look in her eyes but chose to ignore it.

"So you will be moving to London after the wedding?"

"Yes. Luke has a large estate there. Also as Earl of Fenton he has many duties that he simply cannot manage from here. My cousin Colum will take care of Ballyhara."

"Are you still planning on changing Cat's name to Lady Catherine Fenton?" Rhett asked.

Scarlett looked into him eyes and saw the pain there, "No Rhett. I would have only done that had you not come."

"Scarlett I know you think I have no right to ask this but I want Cat to have my name. I want her to be Butler"

Scarlett took his hand into hers and squeezed it gently, "If it's that important to you then we can start the paper work after the holidays. Katie Colum O'Hara Butler. No, Catherine Colum Butler. That has a nice ring to it"

Rhett smiled a genuine smile at Scarlett and squeezed her hand back in silent thanks.

"So do you think we can stop our fighting? Maybe even try and be friends?" Scarlett asked, praying that he would agree. She needed to show him much she had changed but if they were constantly yelling at each other that would never happen.

"I think that would be possible. I always said we could be friends given time."

His words were bittersweet to Scarlett's ears.

"In the spirit of friendship I may as well tell you this" Rhett looked straight into Scarlett's eyes. "Anne and I have no children together and we never will."

Shock flooded Scarlett and before she could stop herself she blurted out, "But Bart told me she was expecting-" the words died on her lips when she realized what Rhett's words meant, "Oh Rhett, I'm so sorry. To lose another child. I can't imagine how you're feeling" Scarlett said with real sympathy.

Rhett knew Scarlett was being sincere. "Now you know why Cat means so much to me. She's the only chance I have to be a father" He then continued in a voice barely above a whisper, "I know this makes me sound like a terrible person but you were right. What you said before about me not being able to love a child of Anne's as much as Bonnie or Cat. All through Anne's pregnancy I was happy but the joy I felt when I read your letter made that previous happiness pale in comparison."

Not knowing what else to do Scarlett just hugged Rhett. "I promise, I won't ever take her away from you Rhett. Even if you don't live with us, you and only you will always be her father." Scarlett wasn't sure if her words would bring him and comfort but she said them anyway.

Rhett kissed Scarlett on the cheek, "Thank you my darling"

* * *

Thank you so much for all the reviews! And for the Charleston Ladies names! You all rock! Keep the reviews coming; they make my day, everyday!

Thanks Raicheal!


	10. Chapter 9

It was Christmas Eve. Scarlett was nervous. This was the first time in three years she was celebrating a Christmas with Rhett. The last Christmas she had spent with him had been in Charleston and was so utterly miserable she didn't really count it.

That day they had followed the Irish tradition of having The O'Hara go to each person's home in the village and partake in refreshments. She was so stuffed but somehow the fact that Rhett had witnessed her duties as head of the family O'Hara and of this town made her very proud. Scarlett quickly re-arranged the presents under the big tree. For a moment she pondered the wisdom of her present for Rhett but dismissed her thoughts. What she had for him was perfect and she knew he would appreciate it.

_'I wonder what he got me'_ Scarlett paused.

She looked at the presents that were there but saw nothing for her from Rhett.

Ever since their talk the day after Rhett arrived, Scarlett and Rhett had been working on forming a friendship. "For Cat's sake" they both said. The past five days had been wonderful. Sometimes, after they tucked Cat into bed, Scarlett could forget that the last four years had happened. Scarlett knew that one of the major reasons why she found herself being able to connect with Rhett again was the fact that he and Anne did not have children together. While she was genuinely sorry that his son had died, Scarlett couldn't help but be glad that she was the only woman to have given Rhett Butler children.

Scarlett got up abruptly when she heard her daughter's high pitch giggle followed by Rhett's low rumbling voice.

_'They're back'_ she thought happily.

Today, as an early Christmas treat, Rhett had taken Cat to Dublin for the day. They had taken the early morning train and were finally back. Scarlett had been worried that they may not make it back in time but they were here right in time for Christmas Supper and presents. Rhett and Cat had both tried to persuade her to accompany them but Scarlett knew that too many people would recognize her and then there would be awkward questions to answer. It was easier just to let them go on their own and continue their father-daughter bonding.

Scarlett hurried to the door to welcome them in when the sight that greeted her caused her to burst out in laughter. Rhett was standing with Cat on his shoulders as ordered the footmen to bring everything she had bought. Rhett was holding onto Cat's legs with a happy expression even though Scarlett was sure he had just spent a small fortune that day.

Hearing Scarlett's laughter, Rhett and Cat turned to her.

"It seems your daughter had inherited your passion for shopping" Rhett commented.

Scarlett just laughed in amazement as the seemingly never ending supply of boxes and bags were taken in to be deposited in Cat's room.

"Dear Lord, Rhett, Did you buy the entire town?"

"I just might have"

"Momma! Daddy bought me a new saddle! And a new kitty. I named her Álainn." Cat pointed to the basket at Rhett's feet inside which a beautiful gray kitten was sleeping.

"Álainn" Scarlett muttered, searching her very limited Gaelic vocabulary, "Beautiful?" She asked confused.

"Aye Mrs. O" Mrs. Fitz said having come there in time to hear the end of the conversation. Mrs. Fitz started telling the maids what exactly to do with everything that had been brought in and they hurried off to do ash she bid.

"Daddy bought you a lot more than just that didn't he?" Scarlett asked Cat but all the while looking at Rhett.

Rhett smiled, "It's been a while since I've had someone to spoil"

Scarlett realized he meant Bonnie and to make sure they didn't get depressed she changed the subject.

"Now both of you march up to your rooms and clean up. I expect you down here in fifteen minutes for Supper." Scarlett said with her hands on her hips and in a mock serious tone.

Rhett and Cat looked at her with identical mischievous expressions and answered in one voice, "Yes Momma"

* * *

The Christmas Supper was delicious. The environment was perfect. Colum joined them for dinner and after much persuasion, Scarlett had gotten Mrs. Fitz to sit down with them as well. As soon as the meal ended though, Mrs. Fitz excused herself quickly. 

Scarlett, Rhett, Colum and Cat then all went and sat by the gigantic Christmas tree. Just before supper, Cat being the youngest child in the family had placed the angel on top. The tree was beautifully decorated and Scarlett couldn't wait to give everyone their presents and she was even more anxious to see what she had gotten.

Cat was the first one to open her presents. Although she had just spent the day having her father buy her everything she looked at, Cat still had the largest pile. After opening most of them, she announced she was tired. For once Scarlett called Mrs. Fitz to tuck her in. A few minutes after Cat went to bed, Colum left too.

It was just Scarlett and Rhett.

"I have something for you" Scarlett said breaking the silence.

"Oh?" Rhett asked.

Scarlett got up from where she was sitting and rummaged through the present pile. She then handed Rhett a present wrapped in beautiful silver paper.

Rhett carefully unwrapped it and then he saw lying in his hands was a gorgeous black leather journal. He looked at Scarlett confused.

"Open it" she said quietly.

Rhett did as he was told and saw the inscription on the first page.

'Rhett,

While this in no way makes up for everything you have lost,

I hope you can find some happiness within these pages

Scarlett'

Rhett looked up at Scarlett, wondering if the book was what he thought it was.

Scarlett explained, "Colum gave me this journal right after the divorce. I was never able to write in it. Not until Cat was born. After she came, I felt so many different things I just knew I had to write them down lest I forget. I thought maybe you would like it. I know it doesn't make up for losing out on the first three years of Cat's life but this journal has everything in it."

Rhett was staring at the book. He flipped a couple of pages, read a few lines and then looked up at Scarlett.

"I don't know what to say my dear. This has to be the most wonderful gift you have ever given me, besides our daughters of course"

"You don't have to say anything Rhett. But if you have bought me a present, now would be the time" Scarlett said saucily.

Rhett just looked at her enjoying their new friendship that allowed them this closeness, "What makes you think I have a present for you?"

"I know you have something for me Rhett. You can't possibly have thought I'd let you get away with giving me nothing! I already searched under the tree. It isn't there." Scarlett pouted adorably.

When Rhett didn't respond Scarlett whined, "Rhett! It's Christmas Eve"

Eventually Rhett gave in to his laughter and pulled out a box from one of the bags lying near his feet.

"I left Charleston in such a hurry that I had no time to shop. So this was a last minute purchase at Dublin."

Scarlett reached for the box greedily, opened it and gasped. There lay a beautiful green bonnet that was very similar to the one Rhett had bought her all those years ago while she was still mourning Charles. Waves of nostalgia hit her as she remembered Rhett bringing her gifts and making her laugh.

"I thought it would be apt seeing as how we are renewing our friendship."

"Oh Rhett I love it. I lost the old one when we left Atlanta, I will treasure this" Scarlett said lovingly, while she rubber the material between her fingers. This took her back to a happier time, when her life was not this complicated.

"There's more my pet"

"Really?" Scarlett asked excitedly.

Rhett chuckled as he handed her a smaller box. When Scarlett opened it she couldn't help but gasp again, there lay the most delicate gold chain she had ever seen. From that chain hung a simple square cut diamond pendant.

"I wasn't sure if this was appropriate but after your thoughtful present I had to give it to you. Think of it as a Thank You for letting me into Cat's life and back into yours." Rhett said.

"Oh Rhett" Scarlett cried. "It's gorgeous. Would you put it on for me?"

Scarlett turned so her back faced Rhett and pulled her hair off her neck. Rhett stepped behind her and carefully undid the clasp before he reached around her and fixed it behind her neck.

"There" Rhett said huskily.

Scarlett felt a rush of warmth from where his breathe hit her neck.

She cleared her throat, "Umm, maybe we should go to bed"

Rhett agreed quickly but the tender mood remained. They walked slowly together in perfect silence to the door. Suddenly Rhett stopped. Scarlett couldn't think clearly.

_'He's much too close'_ she thought frantically.

She could smell him, that unique scent that was Rhett. Brandy, Cigars, Cologne and something else… Rhett's body was brushing hers yet neither made a move. They just stood there.

"Look" Rhett said softly pointing up.

Scarlett turned her face up and saw mistletoe hanging right above where they were standing. Scarlett herself had hung it there as she had every year to remind her of home.

"Shall we?" Rhett asked, "It is tradition" he continued and then without waiting for her reply he bent over and captured her lips with his. After what seemed like an eternity to him Scarlett started to kiss him back. Her arms inched around his neck and then as suddenly as he had kissed her Rhett stopped. He pulled away for a minute and looked into her eyes with a searching look.

* * *

Thank you so much for all the reviews! Keep the reviews coming; they make my day, everyday! 

I know presents are normally opened on Christmas Day but I needed something to trigger them off. Don't sue me cos I changed tradition. Oh and I don't know if mistletoe is even available in Ireland but for the sake of my story, let's pretend it is. Or maybe Scarlett has it shipped in every year for Christmas.

I know Rhett has been a little mellow but hold on tight, there will be lots of angst coming up!

Thanks Raicheal!


	11. Chapter 10

Rhett looked into Scarlett's eyes. He was searching for something, he didn't know what but he knew he had found it. His face broke into the happiest smile Scarlett had ever seen. He wrapped his arms around Scarlett's waist and pulled her against him. She tightened her arms around his neck and their lips met again. Rhett picked Scarlett up and wordlessly carried her into her bedroom.

Once he reached her bed he put her down gently. He turned around and started to walk away when Scarlett cried,

"Damn You Rhett Butler, Don't you walk away from me again"

Rhett kept on walking ignoring her cry until he reached her doorway. He stopped there and locked the door then turned around and looked at Scarlett with his trademark half smirk,

"I wouldn't dream of it"

He quickly crossed her room and made his way back to her bed. He started to unbutton his shirt when Scarlett's hand stopped him. He looked at her.

"Let me" She answered his silent question.

Scarlett's nimble fingers made quick work of Rhett's shirt. It was soon tossed on the floor carelessly. She ran her fingers over his chest lovingly, enjoying the obvious reaction Rhett had to her touch.

"My turn" Rhett whispered.

In contrast to Scarlett, Rhett took his time unbuttoning her dress. He stopped after every button to kiss any exposed flesh he could see. When he had finally finished, Scarlett stepped out of the dress and it too was thrown to the side without a thought.

Rhett took that time to admire her body. After having four children her waist was still tiny. Motherhood had only enhanced her curves making her more alluring than ever before.

"I'm so glad you stopped wearing a corset" he murmured to Scarlett while divesting her of her remaining clothes.

At the same time Scarlett had unbuttoned his pants and pulled it low over his hips. Within moments they were both naked. Rhett pulled Scarlett close and brushed her hair from her face.

"Are you sure?" he started to ask when Scarlett kissed him, silencing any doubt he may have had.

The whole night the only words spoken again were affirmations of their love and sweet nothings as the couple reached peaks of bliss they had never before experienced or even known possible.

Hours later, they lay spent in each other's arms. Both were awake but neither spoke, afraid perhaps of spoiling the intimacy they had created. Rhett was lazily drawing circles on Scarlett's bare back while she absently kissed his chest now and then. They were just enjoying the feeling of being close to each other when Scarlett finally broke the silence,

"I don't know what you're thinking Rhett. I have never been good at reading you. But please, if you are going to dismiss tonight as a mistake can you spare me the pain on Christmas Day?"

Rhett just pulled her closer and buried his face in her hair. He had been regretting his actions but those regrets sprang from actions quite different to what Scarlett was thinking.

"How could I regret the single most magnificent night of my life?" Rhett asked lovingly.

Scarlett felt tears rushing to her eyes and even though she willed them away then fell anyway.

"My Darling, don't cry. Please, I'll do anything to make you happy" Rhett said.

Those words brought a rush of more longing and love than Scarlett could bear.

"Just today Rhett, can we forget? Forget Charleston and Atlanta, Forget the past. Can we just be a happy family? For one day? Please Rhett" Scarlett begged.

"Nothing would make me happier." Rhett said with a small smile. That night he finally admitted to himself what he had known to be true all along. He was in love with Scarlett O'Hara and he always would be. He reveled in the idea that she felt the same and always would too.

'_This is what I'm missing with Anne. Passion, Love.'_ He thought and then banished Anne from his mind. This Christmas it was going to be about just Scarlett and Cat.

Scarlett sighed happily and snuggled closer to Rhett. Her kisses to his chest became longer and she worked her way up his body, kissing his shoulders, his neck, his chin and finally his mouth.

When they broke off the kiss Rhett laughed, "Mrs. Butler, what would your mother say!"

This time, calling her Mrs. Butler felt right. In his heart Scarlett would always remain the only true Mrs. Rhett Butler.

"Well Mr. Butler" Scarlett said in her best Southern Belle simper, "She'd say it was my duty to see that my husband was satisfied and surely you're not complaining?"

Rhett threw his head back and laughed,

"I love you Scarlett"

"I love you Rhett"

And again, they lost themselves in each other until they finally fell asleep from sheer exhaustion.

* * *

Scarlett woke up feeling something tickling her face. She was startled at first but when she realized it was Rhett kissing her, she smiled happily. 

"Good morning Mrs. Butler"

"Mmmmmm… Good Morning Mr. Butler. It would be an even better morning if I could wake up in say, two hours" She mumbled against Rhett's lips.

"Scarlett. It's Christmas!"

Scarlett finally opened her eyes and startled to see Rhett's face right in front of hers, his dark eyes filled with love.

"Finally, I get to see those beautiful green eyes. I thought I might have to go all morning without a glimpse of them" Rhett teased.

Scarlett smacked Rhett across the chest but Rhett quickly grabbed her hand and brought it to her lips.

Scarlett closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of Rhett's lips against her skin.

"Open your eyes Scarlett."

She did as she was told and was taken aback by the desire she could see in Rhett's.

"Rhett! It's morning"

Rhett chuckled, "Some things never change"

Scarlett, annoyed by that, defiantly put her arms around Rhett's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. She forgot that they were both naked so when Rhett's hand brushed against her body she nearly jumped from shock.

Rhett saw her reaction and couldn't contain his glee. He burst into loud laughter and Scarlett buried her head in her pillow angrily pushing him away.

Rhett tugged Scarlett and slowly made her turn over and face him. He rubbed the back of his hand across her cheek gently, "I love you"

Scarlett's mood suddenly lifted to the highest heaven, "I love you too" She replied quickly.

This time when Rhett kissed her, she kissed him back with all she had. His touches were reciprocated with caresses of her own. They became one again on the morning of their perfect day.

* * *

After they made love, Rhett had to sweet-talk Scarlett out of bed. Promises of breakfast and more presents did the trick and she quickly bathed and got ready. 

After a scrumptious breakfast, Rhett, Scarlett and Cat all went for a ride together. Rhett rode Comet. Scarlett was on Halfmoon and Cat on her beloved Ree. While he was worried, Rhett couldn't help but be proud of his young daughter's riding skills. For once he threw caution to the wind and just relaxed with his family. Cat insisted on showing Rhett every little bit of the town that she hadn't already shown him. Scarlett found herself feeling peace she hadn't ever felt before. Not even while Bonnie was still alive.

'_My poor Bonnie. I never was much of a mother to you. I'm so sorry honey. I'm trying harder this time. With Cat. And I promise I'll make it up to Wade and Ella, if they'll only let me'_ Scarlett thought to herself.

"Momma, hurry up"

Scarlett heard Cat call for her. Cat and Rhett had ridden up ahead and were now waiting for her to catch up.

"Coming Darlings" Scarlett yelled before kicking Halfmoon lightly to get him going.

When she got to Rhett and Cat she bestowed them both with a big unaffected smile, a smile she had been smiling all day.

Rhett grinned back and that itself would normally have shocked Scarlett but she knew how happy he was today. She knew because she was feeling the same thing.

At that moment, Scarlett felt closer to Rhett than ever before. All through their unusual friendship and tumultuous marriage she had always regarded Rhett as the handsome, sarcastic, rich, most un-gentlemanly person she knew who also knew her better than she did herself and although he accepted her, he never failed to remind her of her shortcomings. Now Scarlett understood him better, he was still handsome and rich and he was definitely not the perfect gentleman, though he played the part perfectly in Charleston. Scarlett had finally figured out that Rhett used sarcasm to cover up any hurt he might be feeling and on days like today, when he was truly happy he made Scarlett feel perfect, no shortcomings whatsoever. He was unguarded with her, something he had never been except on two occasions both ending in disaster.

'_And both ending with us making love'_ Scarlett thought with a blush.

She remembered the night of Ashley's party and the day of the storm. She then remembered the whispered words of love and realized what she had known all along to be true, Rhett had loved her all through. Every minute of every day of their life together and apart. He had just gotten so used to denying it to her he had denied it to himself to the extent of convincing himself that he really did not feel any sort of love for her anymore. Scarlett stopped herself immediately. Today was not about the past or the future, so there would be no remembering or fantasizing.

Scarlett looked up at Rhett laughing at something Cat said and felt like her heart would burst from all the love and elation she felt at that moment. Rhett, Cat and her being a family was her dream come true and seeing it happening was the most amazing feeling ever. She knew this feeling would only be for today. But she also knew it would have to last her a lifetime so she was determined to enjoy every minute.

* * *

Hope you like. Please review.. and thanks to everyone who has already done so. Every comment inspires me to write more and hopefully write better. 


	12. Chapter 11

A thoroughly exhausted family arrived back at the Big House at noon. They had spent the whole morning riding and exploring. It had been the best fun any of them had had in a long time.

"Momma, I'm hungry" Cat announced as they entered the house.

"I am too Kitty Cat. Why don't you go find Mrs. Fitz and have her help you wash up? When you're done we'll have a yummy Christmas Dinner. Alright baby?"

Cat just nodded to her parents before rushing off to find Mrs. Fitz.

"You're so good with her Scarlett" Rhett remarked. "I don't know what I was expecting when I came here, but you and Cat, you both surpassed my expectations"

Scarlett smiled. "Hush. We can talk about all that tomorrow. For today, all that exists is what we have in front of us. And what we will soon have, good food and wine. I'm so hungry!" Scarlett said.

Rhett laughed as he pulled Scarlett towards him for a quick kiss. "Alright my little miss glutton, we should clean up too. I'll join you in the dining room in fifteen minutes. Can you hold out that long?"

Dimpling, Scarlett replied, "I'll try" before kissing him again and running up the stairs.

* * *

Scarlett, Rhett and Cat having enjoyed a "normal" Christmas family dinner, were now sitting by the Christmas tree opening the remaining presents when the a maid came in to announce Lord Fenton's presence. Scarlett immediately shot Rhett a warning look. She sat a little further away from Rhett and waited for Luke to enter. 

Rhett felt a rush of jealousy course through his body. He shook his head, _'I have no right. I have Anne, remember?'_ he tried to convince himself but he found he couldn't. _'Why today? Just when we are finally having our perfect day'_ Again he knew he was being unreasonable. _'After all it is Christmas. Fenton would want to see his, umm, fiancée'_ even in his thoughts Rhett couldn't help but stumble over that word. The thought of his Scarlett married to another was torture to his soul.

Luke walked in and for once in his life Rhett did not know what to do. He just stared as the love of his life got up to greet the man she was going to marry.

"Luke, isn't this a surprise?" Scarlett said smiling.

"A good one I hope" Luke replied before leaning down and giving her a kiss.

Scarlett knew Rhett would be hurting just then but she also knew she could not reject Luke's kiss. Scarlett hugged him briefly before separating.

"Luke!" Cat cried happily. "Did you bring me something?"

Luke laughed just as happily as Cat ran up to him. "Maybe I did darling. But I may have to keep it unless you give me a hug"

Cat seemed to look at him as if trying to figure out if a present was worth a hug.

Rhett struggled to keep his face emotionless as he watched his daughter give her soon-to-be step father a quick hug and then squeal in delight as a large gaily wrapped present was placed in her hands.

"Luke, I'd like you to meet my former husband Rhett Butler. Rhett, this is Luke, Lord Fenton" Scarlett introduced them. She felt like her insides were being twisted.

Both men studied each other for a few moments before Luke stretched his hand out.

"Mr. Butler, I have heard a lot about you"

Rhett shook his hand. "Lord Fenton, a pleasure" he replied feeling like it was anything but. He then went and sat near Cat. While pretending to be completely focused on his daughter, Rhett subtly darted glances at the couple standing across the room.

"Now my darling, I know I am interrupting your family Christmas but I had to come. I have a surprise for you" Luke said giving Scarlett a half smile.

A huge smile split Scarlett's face, "A surprise? What is it? Do tell me right now"

Luke pulled out a velvet box and placed it in Scarlett's hands. The box was a fairly large rectangle. Scarlett studied it for a moment before opening it.

Inside laid a delicate emerald tiara set in gold. It was not very large but the stones were spectacular. They were set in a simple design but the overall effect was stunning. The green of the emeralds perfectly matched Scarlett eyes.

Luke slowly took the tiara out of the box and placed it in Scarlett's hair.

"It's perfect for you my dear. Just as I thought it would be" Luke whispered.

"Oh my lord, Luke, it's beyond beautiful but why? You already showed me the rubies that I was to wear for the wedding and that included a tiara."

"Ah yes, but you see my sweet Scarlett, those were a part of the Fenton Estate, to be worn when you become Countess of Fenton. But surely as Countess of Ballyhara you must have your own"

"I'm not a Countess, Luke. I don't understand" Scarlett's confusion was written plainly on her face.

Smiling, Luke said, "And that is the surprise." He pulled out an official document and showed it to Scarlett who read it quickly.

When she finished, Scarlett looked up at Luke, an expression of disbelief on her face. "You bought me a title?" she asked incredulously.

Rhett had to reach deep within himself at that moment for strength to mask his feelings completely. While he knew his and Scarlett's lives were completely separate now, Rhett knew this was just one more thing pulling them farther apart. His ill feelings towards Fenton doubled immediately. He tried to ignore the scene unfolding in front of him but found he could neither do that nor could he leave the room. It was a sick fascination that held him in his place.

"I don't know what to say Luke. This is… I'm shocked" Scarlett said, still not fully comprehending what Luke had done for her. She had known that Luke's family, his mother in particular, were unhappy with him marrying someone they dubbed a 'commoner'. Although Luke had explained that Scarlett had been conferred with the highest rank, THE O'HARA, for the Irish, they had still been upset. It seemed now he had finally gotten around it. _'Countess'_ she thought. _'Oh my' _

Scarlett listened, half dazed, to Luke's explanation of how she would receive the title. Apparently Bertie, the Prince of Wales was in Dublin that week on holiday and he had agreed, as a personal favour, to confer the honour on Scarlett the next day.

"We have to go to Dublin tomorrow?" Scarlett asked when some of what Luke said sunk in.

"Were you not listening to me Scarlett? Yes, we must go to Dublin. In fact I think it would be wise if we took the last train out tonight. Just so we will not be late to the ceremony tomorrow"

At that Scarlett sent an anxious look at Rhett which Rhett studiously ignored, "But its Christmas Luke. I simple cannot leave today. This is my family's first Christmas together. I can't just drop everything. We must take the early morning train."

"Scarlett my sweet, we should not take the chance of being late. This is not the Viceroy. This is the Prince of Wales, Heir to the throne of England. He waits for nobody" Luke said urgently trying to make Scarlett see the importance of his words.

At that moment Rhett broke in casually, "Don't you worry about us Scarlett. Cat and I will be fine, won't we honey?" he said directing the last bit to his daughter.

Luke who had forgotten they were not alone looked startled to hear these words from his fiancée's ex-husband.

"Yes Daddy. We can go riding again. Or maybe we can play with Álainn." Cat said excitedly but in a sleepy voice. She had been enjoying spending time with her father but the long ride had tired her out.

Luke turned to Scarlett expectantly then his face fell a little when he saw the resolute expression on her face.

"Thank you for offering Rhett. You too Cat. But I must stay here today. Its Christmas and Ballyhara is where I have to be." Scarlett turned back to Luke.

"I didn't even say thank you for the lovely gift. It surpasses anything I have ever received. I'm not quite sure I deserve such an honour but I do appreciate it Luke. Ever so much" Scarlett allowed Luke to pull her into a short hug and then she pressed her lips softly to his.

"You still won't come away this evening will you?" Luke asked.

"I can't. But I promise we will make the 6 o'clock train in the morning." Scarlett replied.

"Very well my dear. I am glad you liked your present. Would you like to hear your official title now" Luke questioned the teasing twinkle back in his eyes.

"Oh I forgot to ask. Am I Lady Scarlett O'Hara now?" Scarlett asked laughing.

"Yes but your proper title is The O'Hara Countess of Ballyhara. And Cat will be Lady Katie Colum O'Hara" Luke said smiling at Scarlett's obvious happiness. He assumed her subdued reaction was due to the presence of her ex.

"Lady Catherine Colum Butler" Scarlett corrected in a low voice.

Luke looked surprised at that and glanced at Rhett who had a pleased smile on his face.

"So you decided to change her name" he stated wryly.

"She should have been Butler from the beginning. Scarlett is merely doing what she feels is the right thing to do" Rhett said, annoyed that Luke seemed to be questioning Cat bearing his name.

An unreadable look crossed Luke's face before it relaxed in a smile. "True Mr. Butler, but unfortunately you hold no title so Cat's name although legally would be Butler, in Society she would be known as Lady Catherine O'Hara or Fenton" he added with ever so slight venom.

Rhett stood up at that. "My daughter will never be Fenton. O'Hara I might allow but never Fenton" He said in a controlled voice although his clenched fists belied his fury.

Luke just stared back at Rhett. "After Scarlett herself drops the name O'Hara, it seems unnecessary for Cat to hold on to it. What do you say Scarlett?"

Scarlett stared at the two men in her life and wondered, not for the first time, how she had gotten herself in this position. She saw Rhett open his mouth to retort when she spoke up.

"Luke, stop it. You too Rhett. It's Christmas. Must we fight over such trivial matters? We have already decided to change Cat's name to Butler, what more do you want Rhett? And Luke, I'm not even married to you yet and you already have me changing mine and my child's names. Can we not discuss this at a later stage?" Scarlett said as calmly as she could.

Both men nodded while still glaring at each other.

Rhett looked down and noticed his daughter had fallen asleep.

"I'm going to put Cat down for her nap Scarlett. I'll leave you to your… business" he said sarcastically.

"Alright Rhett" Scarlett smiled trying to convey her reassurance to him.

Rhett smiled back slightly before turning to Luke, "Lord Fenton"

"Mr. Butler. It was interesting meeting you" Luke replied when he saw Scarlett giving him a look.

"Likewise" Rhett shot back before picking Cat up and walking out of the room.

As soon as Rhett had shut the door behind him, Scarlett turned to Luke a furious expression on her face.

"Why did you say that?"

"It was the truth. Meeting your former husband was interesting" Luke said seriously.

"You know what I mean. Luke, there was no need to say all that about the name change in front of him" Scarlett said.

Luke kept his serious expression for a moment longer before allowing himself to laugh.

"Oh, but it was worth it just to see his face." Luke said. "Come on Scarlett, don't tell me a part of you didn't enjoy putting Rhett Butler in his place"

Scarlett smiled unwillingly. She knew where Luke was coming from. After all it was she who had told him of Rhett's harsh treatment of her. To say that her opinion had changed would require an explanation and with that a confession she was not willing to make.

'_Still, no matter how much he says he loves me now, Rhett did do those awful things before'_ Scarlett thought before laughing a little.

"I must confess, it did not feel as good as I thought it would." Scarlett said, "But it felt good enough"

Luke laughed a little more as he drew Scarlett closer, "I missed you my darling"

Scarlett felt terrible. To her, it felt like she was betraying Rhett by just allowing Luke to hold her. _'That's silly. I'm engaged to Luke. He's the one I betrayed by spending last night with Rhett'_ she thought with a blush

Luke noticed her blush but interpreted it differently, "Why Countess, does this mean you missed me too?" he asked teasingly.

"You know I always miss you when you're away Luke. With the exception of Colum, you are my closest friend." Scarlett said forcing herself to relax in Luke's arms.

"Will you stay for Supper?" Scarlett asked in a quiet voice. The mood had relaxed between them.

"I wish I could my dear. But I must go to Dublin. Although you insist you won't travel with me, I shall have to carry on and make arrangements for tomorrow." Luke said in a kind voice, not trying to make her feel guilty.

Scarlett still felt terrible, "I'm so sorry my darling but I must stay. I have never spent a Christmas away from Cat I don't mean to start now. I'm afraid you think I am not appreciative of your beautiful present. I am. I absolutely love it. I cannot imagine how or why you went to all those lengths to secure this title for me but I am truly grateful."

"I understand Scarlett. I would rather have you accompany me but I know this is important to you. Stay. But please be on time in the morning." Luke tightened his hold on Scarlett slightly.

"Thank you Luke. I will be on time. Don't you worry." Scarlett felt so safe in Luke's embrace. He held so differently from Rhett still the two men evoked similar feelings in her. But while her responses to Rhett sprang from a deep rooted love, hers to Luke were from a deep affection she had developed for the man she was standing with.

"I guess I should be leaving then" Luke said but made no motion to leave.

"I suppose you must" Scarlett said

Luke looked deep into Scarlett's eyes before tilting her face up to his with his hand. "You are so beautiful" he whispered before lowering his lips to hers.

The attraction was so strong between them that Scarlett immediately lost herself in Luke's kiss. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him back fully. Finally she broke away a little breathless.

Luke gave her a crooked smile, "I'll meet you at the train station in the morning Scarlett"

"Yes Luke" Scarlett nodded.

Luke gave her one last brief kiss before pulling out of her arms and walking out.

Once he left, Scarlett sat down heavily on the sofa. Her mind was all jumbled up and she could not understand what had just happened. Although Luke and she had shared many kisses before, each more passionate than the other, Scarlett had never felt so strange after. On one hand there was Rhett, the man she yearned for, who's kisses she craved and on the other hand there was Luke who she did not love, yet she found pleasure in his every touch.

'_If I love Rhett why do I like enjoy kissing Luke? After having been in Rhett's arms all night last night and all morning today, how could I have still liked the feeling of kissing with Luke?"_ Scarlett was puzzled. Never being one who analyzed her feelings, she now found herself incapable of doing so. _'But I must know. Does this mean I love Luke?'_ she wondered. _'No!'_ her heart cried immediately. _'I love Rhett. I know that for certain. But then why do I crave for more after Luke kisses me?'_ Unable to find an answer, Scarlett was tempted to forget but found she could not. For once her motto, 'I'll think about it tomorrow' did not work. Scarlett knew she had to figure this one out for herself. Her confidantes were both parties of the problem and while she felt very close to Colum, she knew he would discourage her from any sort of feelings towards Luke.

Scarlett systematically sorted out her feelings for Rhett and Luke in her mind. With Rhett, there was no question, he was a very handsome man and also her love for him made her want him all that much more. His presence made her weak in the knees and she felt herself get warm with just one glance from those gorgeous dark eyes.

Luke on the other hand was a man she cared deeply for but no matter how hard she tried, Scarlett found she could not love him. He too was a handsome man. He was similar to Rhett in so many ways, not all physical. _'That's it'_ Scarlett exclaimed. _'I am attracted to Luke because he reminds me of Rhett. He makes me feel things only Rhett has ever made me feel before and I pine for that after all these years of never being made to feel that way'_ Scarlett smiled a happy smile. At that moment she felt like she had solved her dilemma and she refused to delve any deeper into her psyche.

She jumped off the sofa and with a quick glance at the wall clock, she realized that she had been soul searching for close to an hour. Knowing that Rhett would probably not come down until he was informed of Luke's departure, Scarlett was about to ring for a maid to send to him when she stopped. _'I may as well tell him myself'_ she grinned as she walked to her lover.

* * *

Hey.. I know the Rhett-Luke meeting was short but I needed it so. There's going to be a lot more drama coming up. And Scarlett will be thrown up in the middle. 

Please please review. I almost didn't post the new chapter because I had so few reviews for the last. If this one doesn't get much then I'll just focus on DR for a while.


	13. Chapter 12

The next few days were a blur to Scarlett. Between her trip to Dublin and being made a Countess and Rhett being in Ballyhara and Luke constantly visiting, she barely had a moment to sit back and relax. But finally three days after New Years Day, Scarlett went into her study, shut the door and while nursing a glass of brandy, she sat in her chair and looked out her window.

"I can not believe the last week happened" she said softly.

Scarlett thought back to Christmas Day. After Luke left, she had returned to Rhett and had tried to just get on with their 'perfect day' but unfortunately Luke's interruption had ruffled more than a few feathers. Rhett had simply looked at her with his penetrating eyes, and Scarlett knew straight away that Rhett knew she had spent the last few minutes wrapped in Luke's embrace. Rhett and Scarlett had shared a quiet supper and each of them went to their separate rooms that night.

How she had cried that night. Scarlett had wept bitter tears for most of the night but the next morning she appeared looking calm and well groomed as usual. She had woken early and gotten on the train to Dublin. There in what could only be described as a ceremony straight out of one of her fantasies as a child, Scarlett was named The O'Hara, Countess of Ballyhara. Her three children were registered as Lord Wade Hampton Hamilton O'Hara, Lady Ella Lorena Kennedy O'Hara and Lade Catherine Colum Butler O'Hara. Scarlett had looked at the registrar in surprise when she heard the names and then shot a quick look at Luke but she remained quiet.

Later on Luke had explained. He told Scarlett that her children had only one name in common and that was O'Hara. The only way to unite them under a family banner was to have them share Scarlett's surname. Of course this change only applied in Europe and in America they would retain their fathers' names.

Scarlett had just shrugged indifferently. Try as she might, her mind and heart were simply not all there that day.

'I was lost in memories of you Rhett' Scarlett thought to herself as she gazed out at Ballyhara.

The days that followed Christmas were awkward and strange. Rhett refused to meet her eyes, not that Scarlett wasn't doing the same. They avoided each other and the only time they forced themselves to act normal was the times they spent with Cat as a family.

Finally two days before New Years Eve, Rhett had come into Scarlett's room and had asked to speak to her. Scarlett had of course acquiesced. After hearing what he had to say though, Scarlett had wished she hadn't.

Rhett had asked Scarlett to accompany him to Charleston with Cat. He wanted to introduce his daughter to his mother. They had argued fiercely, a fight worthy of Rhett Butler and Scarlett O'Hara and it had ended with Rhett storming out of her room.

After much consideration, Scarlett had decided it was time to go back, to face her demons. And maybe it was also time to have Cat meet her family.

So Scarlett had sought Rhett out and had agreed to the trip. Her acceptance had come after the disastrous New Years' Eve party where both Luke and Rhett were present. Nothing had actually gone wrong with the party, but at midnight when Luke had turned to her and pulled her into his arms to give her a kiss, Scarlett had seen the expression on Rhett's face. To say Scarlett felt guilty would have been an understatement. So she had agreed to go to Charleston the next day.

Now here she was, trying to quell the nervousness she felt. Rhett had taken her words to heart and had rushed to the Docks as soon as he could to book their fares. They were to leave on the 5th of January which was the next day.

'Why am I doing this?' Scarlett asked herself. But she knew the answer to that.

Part of her wanted to just go home, another part of her missed her other children terribly and yet another part of her wanted their forgiveness. But a large part of her wanted to go to Charleston and see the looks on those old peahens' faces when they saw Cat and the sheer amount of money Scarlett had now.

'Ha! I'll show them. NO more pretending to be poor like I did last time. I am The O'Hara, and damn well proud of it'

* * *

Hi Guys! I just got back to good ol' Sydney yesterday. And as promised here is an update, albeit a short and crappy one. LOL.

Sorry for the rushed way I have written things out but I really needed to just get them to Charleston because that's where all the fun begins. Expect the two week journey by ship to be rushed as well or barely mentioned. Sorry!

Oh and for those of you who read DR, I'll have an update up in a day or two, and that one will be looooong:D

Keep the reviews coming. I love them and I love all of you!


	14. Chapter 13

The Journey to Charleston had been awkward to say the least. To make people less curious about a couple traveling together but who were not together with an infant who was clearly their daughter, Rhett had booked two adjoining suites. It appeared as if one was for Rhett and Scarlett and the other for their daughter which suited Scarlett just fine. She didn't want to deal with gossip yet. She knew she had to preserve her strength for Charleston 'evil' guard.

Every evening Rhett, Scarlett and Cat went to the dining room and had a painfully polite supper. To the rest of the diners they appeared to be a couple very much in love and with a lovely baby too. But as soon as they were behind closed doors, Scarlett would help Rhett tuck Cat into bed and then quietly whisper a goodnight to them both before retiring to her own room. She was lost in her own pain and memories. Scarlett knew when they were in Charleston she would have to watch Rhett play happy husband to Anne, and this was her coping mechanism. Scarlett had started to build walls between them knowing they would be the only things that would protect her.

'_Damn you Rhett Butler! I will survive this. No one, not even you will ever destroy me'_

* * *

Rhett saw what Scarlett was doing and he was powerless to stop her. She was retreating into herself and becoming much like she had been when h had first arrived in Ireland. Rhett felt an overwhelming sense of sorrow. He knew he was losing her a little more each day but he could do nothing to change the circumstances. Once he got to Charleston all he would have to comfort him would be Cat and his memories. He would have to go back to his life that was choking the life out of him with only the occasional visit from his precious daughter and whisky to chase the gloom away. For Rhett knew if he was feeling sad and overwhelmed before, he would be beyond miserable now. And for once Rhett Butler had no ace up his sleeve. He would have to suffer in silence. Suffer because his damned new found sense of honour told him he must.

'_Damn you Scarlett! I was right. You are a poison in my blood. A poison I cannot live with, but cannot live without'_

* * *

This is just a very brief interlude. So you basically know what mindset our fave couple is in when they reach Charleston. The story will continue from next chapter on. But only if I get enough reviews. So Please let me know what you're thinking! 


	15. Chapter 14

Finally it was the day they were to reach Charleston. Rhett had come into her room to inform Scarlett that they would be arriving within the hour so Scarlett had hurriedly gotten changed and put Cat in a pretty outfit making the little girl promise not to get it dirty until she met her grandmother. Scarlett had then left the rooms so the maids could pack up what little was still scattered around.

Scarlett slowly approached Rhett who was standing at one corner of the boat watching the waters. Cat let go off Scarlett and ran forward.

"Daddy, are we there yet?" She screamed.

Rhett looked down at his daughter, adoration plainly written on his face.

"Well Princess, We're almost there. I can actually see Charleston. If you let him, Daddy can pick you up and show you" Rhett said.

Cat stared at Rhett for a moment before nodding and reaching up. Chuckling slightly Rhett lifted her into his arms and started pointing out different things to her.

Scarlett just stood by watching them. Sometimes when she saw them together she felt her heart would burst. This was her dream and the moment they docked it would vanish forever. Nervously she played with the large ruby on her finger,

'_Can I do this? I must. For Cat, and for Wade and Ella, I must be strong'_

"Scarlett" Rhett called.

"Yes Rhett?" Scarlett said with a peasant smile on her face.

'_No need to start fighting yet' _she thought.

"Come see this." He said.

Scarlett just walked up to where Rhett was standing with Cat and looked in the direction he was pointing. And there in the water she saw something she always connected with love,

"Dolphins!" Scarlett exclaimed happily. She looked at Rhett and for a moment she was lost in memories of the last time she had been on a boat with him. The day they had created Cat. Shaking her head as if to clear her mind from those thoughts, Scarlett smiled prettily at Rhett,

"I love dolphins. They remind me of…" Scarlett trailed off.

"Me too" Rhett said quietly smiling in understanding. He slipped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him and for a while they just stood there as a family.

As they got closer to the Docks, Scarlett had her first glimpse of Charleston in nearly three years. She connected that image with the one she had stored last time she had been there when she had seen Rhett for a moment. Nothing had changed yet everything had changed. She no longer felt subservient in the face of this city. The people here no longer had power over her. Scarlett unconsciously lifted her chin a little higher and squared her shoulders.

Rhett who tore his eyes way from his daughter to look at his ex-wife saw these actions and smiled to himself,

'_Ah, Scarlett O'Hara is getting ready to go into battle. What a woman!'_

Before they knew it, they had reached and the gangplank had been lowered for passengers to disembark. Rhett and Scarlett made no move to leave. They just stood there knowing the minute they stepped of the ship their magical interlude would be over for real and neither were willing to let it go just yet.

"Rhett!" A voice cried out.

Rhett turned around to see his brother Ross standing with his mother, sister and Anne and Margaret. The whole Butler family had come out to greet their newest member.

Smiling wryly, Rhett said, "Well my love, it's time to face the fire"

Scarlett laughed lightly, "You know me Rhett, I'm never scared"

Still holding Cat in one arm, Rhett offered his other arm to Scarlett who delicately laid her hand on top of it as if they were simply mere acquaintances and he was just escorting her off the ship. As they approached his family, Rhett could clearly see the expressions on each of their faces but Rhett chose to focus on his mother. Finally stopping in front of her, Rhett let Cat stand on her own and looked at his mother.

"Mother, this is my daughter Catherine Colum Butler. Princess, this is your grandma. Remember Momma and I told you about her" Rhett said

Scarlett stood next to Rhett ignoring the hateful glances Rosemary was sending her way and watched as her daughter met the family Scarlett had never wanted her to be a part of.

"Hello Darling" Miss Eleanor said pulling Cat into her arms. Cat stayed like that for a bout half a minute before struggling out of Miss Eleanor's arms.

"Hello. Momma said I should call you grandma and that you are Daddy's momma. My name is Cat" Cat said plainly.

"Oh she's precious" Miss Eleanor said to Rhett before turning to greet Scarlett.

"Thank you for bringing her Scarlett. It's so lovely to see the both of you" Miss Eleanor said while squeezing Scarlett's hand.

"Of course Miss Eleanor. It's a pleasure to see you too. I'm glad Cat is getting this chance to get to know you" Scarlett said.

Rhett had in the meantime introduced Cat to Rosemary as her Auntie Rosie and to Ross and Margaret as her Uncle and Auntie too. Just as he was about to introduce Cat and Anne, Scarlett had snatched Cat out his grasp.

"Scarlett. What the devil is wrong with you?" Rhett exclaimed loudly.

"I don't want _her_ near my daughter" Scarlett hissed.

Hearing this all the Butlers looked taken aback, Rhett included.

Rhett started to say something when Scarlett just raised her hand. "Rhett this is not up for discussion. She is my daughter. Not _hers_. Cat is mine. If you try to push this issue I will get on the next ship back." Scarlett said her green eyes flashing.

"Scarlett, you are being unreasonable and you are creating a scene. Can we just go home and discuss this in private?" Rhett asked trying to reign in his temper.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must have forgotten to tell you. I have no intention of staying in that house with you and _her_. Cat and I will be staying at the Charleston Hotel. We have the Presidential Suite. I have already arranged for our luggage to go there directly and if I'm not mistaken, there is the carriage waiting for us. If you want to see Cat come to the hotel." Scarlett said looking Rhett straight into his eyes. She had kept her plans a secret knowing Rhett would protest.

Seeing the pigheaded look in her eyes that he recognized well and not wanting to cause an even bigger scene Rhett acquiesced to her demands with a nod.

"Alright Scarlett. You win. I shall be by to see Cat later on today" Rhett said.

"Thank you Rhett." Scarlett said with a smile. She then turned to the other who were gathered there and said, "It was lovely to see you all. Thank you for coming all the way out here to see my child. We must be going now. Goodbye"

Cat who had been silent until now tugged at her mother's dress and asked, "Isn't Daddy coming with us?"

"No honey. Remember how I told you how Daddy has a new wife? He has to go home to be with _her_. But he will come to see you soon, won't he?" Scarlett said glancing at Rhett.

"Of course I will Princess. I'll be there with you when you are having your tea. I'll even bring chocolate éclairs"

"Okay" Cat said simply and waving to the others she followed her mother to their carriage.

* * *

**(At the Butler Home)**

"Disgraceful! They way she behaved was awful. I'm ashamed that you were ever married to that vile creature" Rosemary said.

They Butlers had reached their home about an hour prior. Rhett had gone to bathe and when he had finished he had come to relax with his family for a while before heading off to see Cat. Ross and Margaret had returned to their own home.

"And the way she refused to let Anne meet Cat. Anne would be a much better mother than her anyway. You should just keep the child and send Scarlett back to the bogs of Ireland" Rosemary continued ignoring the dark expression on her brother's face.

"Enough!" Rhett finally shouted. "Scarlett isn't just anyone. She was my wife and she is the mother of my only child. I expect you to treat her with respect. I don't care if you like her or not. All of you will do as I say. I don't need you to chase her away again. This is my chance to try and convince her to spend more time in Charleston with Cat. If any of you ruin it I will not be held responsible for my actions" Rhett said angrily. He got up and started to leave, "And just so you know. Scarlett is a wonderful mother. Cat could ask for no better and neither could I for her"

"Rhett darling, please don't rush off. You just came home. We didn't even get to see you over the holidays. I' sure Rosemary didn't mean what she said" Anne said trying to bring peace. She shot Rosemary a pleading look.

Rosemary just sighed and then said mechanically, "I'm sorry Rhett. I didn't mean any of it. Please stay. Tell us about your trip"

"Yes darling, please stay" Miss Eleanor said.

Rhett just walked back to where he had been sitting and sat back down. He didn't say anything though, he just stared into the fire.

"So honey, are you going to tell us about Ireland?" Miss Eleanor asked.

"What can I say Mother?" Rhett finally questioned. "Do you want to know how beautiful it is or do you want to know about Scarlett's life there? Or maybe her plans for the future in regards to my child? Or do you want to know what I did there with my ex-wife and our child?"

"Everything Rhett" Miss Eleanor said quietly sensing that Rhett had a lot stored up inside him.

"Mother" Rhett sighed "They have the most enchanting life there. Scarlett owns a town for heaven's sake. She and Cat live in house so large it's practically a castle. The people there love her. She is known as The O'Hara. She is head of her family. And now she's a Countess too"

"You mean she's married? How's that for being hypocritical. She can be with another man but she won't allow Cat to meet her step-mother" Rosemary said.

"No she isn't married. Not yet anyway. Her fiancé Lord Fenton arranged a title for her. Apparently her Irish title was not enough for his family so now she is Lady Scarlett O'Hara, Countess of Ballyhara" Rhett spat the title. While he was so proud of Scarlett being called The O'Hara, the Countess title irked him to no end.

"That's nice" Anne said not knowing what else to say.

"No Anne, it is not nice. Now, because of this damn title, my daughter will be known throughout Europe as Lady Catherine O'Hara. Or as Fenton has offered, as Lady Catherine Fenton"

"Rhett! None of this is Anne's fault" Miss Eleanor scolded.

Rhett sighed and shook his head. "I know. My apologies Anne. This is just so hard. I finally meet my child and now I have to face the possibility that I may only see her a few times a year."

"Surely Scarlett does not intend to keep you from your child" Rosemary said trying to keep the rage in her voice in check.

"Of course not. But she has informed me that after her marriage she will be moving to London with Fenton. She postponed her wedding on my account. So that Cat and I would have a chance to get to know each other. Scarlett has never been away from Cat for more than a few days so she could not bear the thought of Cat making the trip alone. Besides" Rhett laughed ruefully, "I think she is afraid I might try and take Cat away. Not that I would be able to even if I wanted to, which I don't. Scarlett promised to legally change Cat's name after the holidays but then we decided to come here so there was no time. Once we left Scarlett said she would do it at the end of this trip. So until Scarlett does, Cat is still Katie Colum O'Hara"

"Katie Colum, what a quaint name" Miss Eleanor said.

"I don't know if you know this but Scarlett's name is actually Katie Scarlett and she was named for her grandmother. Scarlett told me her grandmother died a few days before Cat was born so she decided to name the baby after her and Colum is Scarlett's favourite cousin. But now that Cat will be thrust into high society Scarlett decided that Catherine would be more fitting." Rhett smiled as he spoke. The thought of his daughter brought such joy to him.

"Well the child is all you but for those eyes. Green like a cat's. Oh is that where the nickname comes from?" Miss Eleanor said happily.

"Yes Mother. I always said there was something rather feline about Scarlett, what with those eyes and our daughter seems to have inherited that quality"

Anne who had been listening quietly until now remarked, "She is very beautiful. Looks almost exactly like you Rhett" She tried to smile but there was too much sadness in her or the smile to be totally genuine. All this time Anne had held onto the hope that maybe the child would not be her husband's. But seeing Cat today, there was no denying it. Catherine Colum was Rhett Butler's daughter. Any fool could see that. Hearing Rhett speak of Cat with such love and Scarlett with fondness made her heart break a little.

"Thank you Anne. I must apologise to you again for Scarlett's behaviour today. I have no idea what got into her. Well, I have an inkling but that does not excuse her actions. Maybe I can talk some sense into her when I see her. Speaking of which, I must head off. Cat wants éclairs." With that Rhett stood up, he kissed his mother and wife on the cheek and his sister on the head before heading off.

* * *

Hey guys. I know this is not my best work but I'm suffering from major Writer's Block. I have most of the end chapters written but working towards them is getting harder. Please let me know what you think. I live for reviews remember:D :D :D 


	16. Chapter 15

Scarlett had been in Charleston a week and she was already going out of her mind. Since her refusal to set foot in the Butler home, Rhett and Miss Eleanor had been paying frequent visits to her hotel room. Scarlett had also refused to attend a tea that Miss Eleanor had wanted throw in Cat's honour. She simply stated that there was no force on earth that would make either her or her daughter enter that house again.

It was then that Sally had intervened. Knowing that Miss Eleanor was terribly upset about not being able to introduce her grand daughter to Charleston Society and also understanding where Scarlett was coming from, she had taken it upon herself to help out. Sally had decided to have the ladies over at her home and since it was neutral territory Scarlett had agreed. Her only condition was that Anne Butler should not be there. Reluctantly, Miss Eleanor had agreed and the day had finally arrived.

Scarlett was sitting next to Sally. Her back was straight and her posture rigid. Cat was sitting close by, trying not to fidget while the ladies cooed over her. Miss Eleanor and Rosemary were running late which was surprising.

"This babe is simply darling" Emma Anson said to Scarlett as they watched Cat speak with Margaret Butler in her lilting accent.

"Thank you" Scarlett said

"And looks so much like Rhett. I must say I've never seen a child who takes after her father so much" Mrs Harding said.

Scarlett could sense the underlying attack in that comment but she ignored it.

"Yes, I suppose but for her eyes, one might not be able to tell that she in my daughter."

"More tea Scarlett?" Sally offered.

"No thank you. After drinking tea everyday I am simply parched for coffee. I promised myself on the way home that I would not touch a single cup of tea while I was here" Scarlett smiled.

"Then here's your coffee" Sally said handing her a cup.

"Thank you Sally" Scarlett took a sip.

"Momma, can I have another biscuit?"

"May I" Scarlett corrected.

"May I?" Cat repeated.

"Yes you may Miss Piggy but only one more."

Cat grinned happily at her mother and started to eat her next biscuit.

Scarlett looked around the room and forced herself not to fidget. She was surrounded by the very same women who had frozen her out four years ago and now they were looking at her with the same superior air.

"So I heard from Bart, he told me you have some wonderful news" Sally said

Scarlett blushed slightly as she fiddled with her ring. She saw that all the ladies had now turned their attention to her so she unconsciously lifted her chin higher.

"Yes, I suppose I do"

"So?" Sally gave her a look. "Are you going to share with us?"

Scarlett smiled prettily, "If you heard from Bart, I'm sure you already know but I'm getting married"

"Congratulations Scarlett. Bart had told me but I wasn't sure. Is it true he's an Earl?"

"Yes, his name is Lord Fenton"

"Congratulations Scarlett" Some of the other women said but Scarlett could see the accusations in their eyes.

"Is that even allowed?" Mary Pitt asked. "When I went to London before the war, I stayed with some cousins who are distantly related to the royal family. They told me that unless both were of an equal background, weddings of the aristocrats would not be recognised"

Scarlett narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything.

Alicia Savage entered at that moment. Sally and Scarlett both immediately stood up.

Alicia came and kissed sally first and then Scarlett.

"Why Scarlett, don't you look beautiful?" Alicia said. "And where is that Butler baby I've been hearing so much about?"

Scarlett smiled, "You look wonderful as well Alicia. My daughter is here."

Cat came to Scarlett's side when she noticed her mother calling her.

"Oh my, she looks exactly like Rhett" Alicia exclaimed

"What's you name darling?" Alicia asked.

"Lady Cat O'Hara" Cat announced proudly

Scarlett looked at her daughter in amazement. Until that moment, she had introduced Cat to everyone and this was the first time Cat had done it herself.

"Cat, Daddy and I told you that now its Cat Butler remember?" Scarlett said softly.

"But Momma, Luke said Butler is just Daddy's name. He said my real name is O'Hara"

Scarlett looked slightly embarrassed at this.

"Honey, Luke was wrong. You should listen to Daddy. And what did Daddy tell you?"

"Daddy said my name in Cat Butler" Cat said pouting. "But with O'Hara I get to say Lady Cat"

Scarlett laughed, "Oh baby, you can say Lady Cat Butler too I promise"

"Alright" Cat said happily. She turned back to Alicia.

"My name is Lady Cat Butler" Cat said proudly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Cat" Alicia said with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too" Cat said primly.

"Can I go back to my biscuit now Momma?"

"May I and yes you may" Scarlett said allowing her daughter to go back to eating her beloved biscuits.

"Lady Cat?" Sally asked grinning.

"Not my fault. Ever since Luke, my fiancé, told her that now she has a title, Cat has been a little too attached to it" Scarlett said smiling back

"A title? Really? But you're not even married yet" Mary said

"True but I have my own title" Scarlett unwilling to elaborate.

"You have a title Scarlett?" Sally asked

Scarlett hesitated and then nodded.

"What is it?" Sally started to ask but then a noise at the door interrupted her.

Miss Eleanor hurried inside.

"I must apologise for my tardiness." Miss Eleanor said to Sally.

"That's quite alright. We were just getting to know you're lovely granddaughter" Sally reassured her.

"Scarlet, it's wonderful to see you again" Miss Eleanor said.

"It's lovely to see you too Miss Eleanor. Didn't Rhett come? He told me he wanted to spend the evening with Cat"

"He will be here in a moment dear" Miss Eleanor said refusing to meet Scarlett's eyes.

"Cat darling, Grandma is here" Scarlett called out to her baby.

Cat came forward to allow her grandmother to greet her. Although she hated the cuddles, Momma always gave her an éclair after dinner if she didn't push anyone away.

"Good Afternoon ladies"

Scarlett and the rest of the women present turned to see a smiling Rhett Butler standing at the doorway.

"Daddy" Cat shouted and ran to her father. "You're late"

"I'm sorry honey but your Aunt Anne wanted to meet you so I had to wait"

Scarlett felt the deepest sense of betrayal when she saw Rhett usher Anne forward to meet Cat. Scarlett immediately held onto Cat's hand and pulled Cat towards her.

"Scarlett" Rhett's tone was pleasant but Scarlett could hear the underlying warning in his voice.

"I thought I had made myself clear Rhett" Scarlett said in a low voice hoping to avoid a big scene.

"Yes, and I thought I told you that you were being unreasonable" Rhett replied in a similar voice.

"I don't care what you think. I will not have that woman near my child. Take her away or I will take Cat away" Scarlett said in a firm voice.

"What is wrong with you Scarlett? I had to put up with Fenton cuddling my daughter and you have a problem with my wife meeting my daughter? Grow up Scarlett"

Scarlett felt a fury like one she hadn't felt in ages.

"Get her out Rhett. If you don't I will leave for Ireland tomorrow and you will never see Cat again"

Rhett was about to answer when he noticed the way the other ladies were watching them argue.

"If you'll excuse us ladies, it seems my, umm, Scarlett and I must have a word" Rhett gave them a short bow and dragged Scarlett to the next room in as dignified a way as he possibly could.

…………..

Rhett turned to face Scarlett once they were in the next room.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asked her

"I might ask you the same. I have made my feelings very clear on this subject Rhett and I don't plan on changing my mind" Scarlett retorted.

"Be reasonable Scarlett. Anne is my wife. She has a right to know her step daughter"

"Step-daughter, not daughter. Cat is my child and as her mother I choose to not allow that woman near my baby"

"What about as Cat's father? Do I have a say in whether or not Cat can see Fenton?"

"That is different Rhett. We are going to live together. Of course Luke and Cat will spend time together"

"How is this any different?"

"It is because you left me for her. I did not leave you for Fenton" Scarlett shouted losing control.

"I did not leave you for Anne"

"Stop it Rhett. Don't play your games with me. I was here begging you to love me again and you said I was a poison in your blood. I wanted us to be a family but you divorced me when it wasn't supposed to be possible and before I could turn around you had married that little tramp"

"Scarlett, you left. Don't re-write history"

"I left because you asked me to" Scarlett exploded. "You sent me away and then you have the audacity to divorce me on grounds on desertion? Who do you think you are Rhett? Now, you stand here all high and mighty as if you are a pillar of virtue. Well, you're not. You and I both know the only reason we're not together now is because you were too pig headed to admit you love me before. I loved you so much and you just threw that away so that you may be accepted here. It's time you suffered the consequences. One of them being spending your life with that insipid little girl"

"That's enough Scarlett. Leave Anne out of this"

"Leave her out of this when she's the cause of this? Fine I will, if you promise to leave her out of my child's life"

"That's not possible. As long as you are here can't you atleast try?"

"No, I'm tired of trying. No one in this city is ever going to accept me so why should I try? All I want is to spend the next two weeks in relative peace then leave to go back to my life with my children. And that plan does not include Anne"

"Why must you always make things so difficult Scarlett?" Rhett asked angrily

"Maybe because I know that the man I love left me to be with his whore and now he's trying to take my child away too" Scarlett's mouth twisted as she said those ugly words.

"I would never take Cat away from you"

"I know but that's only because you cannot"

Scarlett looked at Rhett with sorrow in her eyes.

"Do you not understand how difficult coming here was for me? The last time I was here, I was your wife and now I'm simply the mother of your child. You claim that it is honour that ties you to this place and to you new wife. Where was that honour when it came to me? You abandoned me, twice. I came after you the first time and I waited the second. So forgive me if I am unkind but you made me this way"

"It wasn't supposed to be like this" Rhett said looking at Scarlett's beautiful face.

"Then how come it is?" Scarlett asked hopelessly. "I don't want to fight with you Rhett but you leave me no choice. If you'll excuse me now, I am taking my daughter and going back to the hotel. If you want to see Cat, then you are welcome to stop by. Alone"

With one last look at Rhett, Scarlett stormed out of the room and back into the parlour. When she entered she realised that she and Rhett had been yelling at each other so loud everyone had overheard. Not sparing a glance for anyone, Scarlett hurried to Sally and gave her a kiss goodbye.

"Thank you for having us Sally. I'm afraid I feel faint. Cat and I must go"

"I understand Scarlett. It was lovely to have you over. Please do come visit me again"

"I would love to" Scarlett said. "Miss Eleanor, I'm sorry you didn't get to spend more time with Cat. If you would like to accompany Rhett this evening you are quite welcome to visit with us"

"That would be lovely Scarlett" Miss Eleanor said still shocked at what she had overheard.

"It was wonderful to spend the afternoon with all of you." Scarlett said to the group as a whole.

"Momma are we going?"

"Yes baby, it's time to go back to the hotel"

"Can I say goodbye to Daddy?"

"Be quick" Scarlett said closing her eyes tiredly.

"May I escort you back to the hotel Scarlett?" Rhett asked. He had come out shortly after Scarlett and he too had realised that their entire conversation had been overheard by these ladies among who were the biggest town gossips.

Scarlett turned to face Rhett. She could see the pleading in his eyes.

"That would be nice Rhett" Scarlett said with as much dignity as she could muster.

Rhett smiled and lifted Cat onto his shoulders. With her perched there, he turned to say goodbye.

"Ladies, as always it was a pleasure. Mother, Anne I will be back shortly"

With that Rhett offered Scarlett his arm and she reluctantly took it and they walked out of the Brewton home.

………….

Scarlett waited until they were safely inside her room before turning to Cat and tersely ordering her to her room.

A maid came to give Cat her bath and left Scarlett and Rhett alone.

"What were you thinking bringing her there?"

"What were you thinking screaming like a banshee so that the whole town would know our business?"

"This would never have happened if you hadn't brought her there"

"Maybe so, but the least you could have done was controlled you temper in front of those women"

"Fiddle-dee-dee Rhett Butler, I don't care for those ladies and I never will. So what of they think I'm uncouth now? They already think I am awful for abandoning my husband"

"Scarlett" Rhett said frustrated. "This constant arguing will get us no where. The last thing Cat needs right now is for people to be gossipping about her parents"

"I can't help it. Wherever I go, whatever I do, people talk about me"

"That is true my pet" Rhett agreed with a smile.

Scarlett huffed at him and then took a seat on one of the sofas.

"All I ask is that you keep her away from Cat. Atleast for now"

Rhett considered her words. "If that's what you really want, then alright"

………………..

I don't own GWTW or Scarlett.

Sorry for the long delay in updating. My writer's block with this story is pretty bad. I was actually planning a few more chapters but I have decided to skip ahead so there will be a jump in the timeline soon.

I realise the language in this chapter is a bit off but hey I was tired. Also this is scarlett we're talking about. She has a fierce temper and isn't afraid to show it. She already has a chip in her shoulder just being in Charleston and Rhett pushed her over the edge.

One question, when was the Saint Cecile Ball? Was it in January or February?

Thank you so much for the reviews, I really do appreciate them. While I realise this chapter is not the greatest please do review. I hope you'll enjoy the next few to come. I wrote them when I started the story and they are definitely better than what you just read. Lol!


	17. Chapter 16

It was the day of the Saint Cecile Ball. After much persuasion Scarlett was going to accompany her Aunts. Rhett and she had discussed it for ages before realizing that being seen together as a family unit was what was needed to smooth over the gossips that were going crazy since Sally's tea party. Anne had reluctantly agreed with her husband. Miss Eleanor supported the idea fully. She wanted her granddaughter to be accepted in Charleston Society and that was unlikely to happen if people were to constantly see the disharmony that existed between Cat's parents.

Scarlett was standing in front of her mirror looking at her reflection. She was wearing a green silk dress that Charlotte had brought her from France. It was absolutely stunning and completely different from her old style. The simple cut accentuated her tiny waist and full bust. The lack of trimmings and layers allowed the dress to hug her curves suggestively. Still the dress was more elegant than anything she had previously owned and Scarlett knew she looked beautiful. Last time she had attended this ball, Rhett had forced her to wear one of her drab gowns and only flowers as jewellery. This time she was not going to do anything to of that sort. The neck line was tantalizingly low and at her neck she wore her old engagement ring that was now a pendant. The excessively large arrangement hung from a near invisible chain and complimented her dress perfectly. She wore matching emerald earrings. On her hand was her new engagement ring. Since arriving in Charleston she had not taken it off for even a moment. Her hair was arranged artfully with tendrils escaping and framing her face. Nestled between her locks was the emerald tiara that Luke had giver her for Christmas to show her rank as Countess. She wore no make up. Charlotte had finally shown her what many had failed to before, her face was loveliest when left natural. She dabbed some perfume behind her ears and at her neck and with one final look at herself, Scarlett walked out of her bedroom to wait for her aunts.

As she sat down and waited she thought back to her conversations with Rhett since the big fight. They had been stilted and uncomfortable and every time either Anne or Rosemary found some excuse to be by their side. Scarlett found the whole situation to be very irritating. She knew she had lost her temper and had said some foolish things but she could not deny the truth in any of those statements.

'_If only that whiny two faced goody two shoes didn't force herself on my child, none of this would have ever happened'_ Scarlett thought bitterly. _'It's all Anne's fault'_

Until that day, Rhett and Scarlett were getting along fine. They had, with some difficulty put their Christmas Day experience behind them and had instead chosen to focus on Cat's introduction into Charleston Society.

There was a knock on her door and Scarlett got up to answer it. She thought it would be one of her aunts or their servant but when she opened the door she was stunned to see Rhett standing there.

Rhett just stared at Scarlett, _'My God, she's beautiful'_ he thought. His eyes raked her up and down pausing when he saw the necklace she was wearing and the tiara, his eyes narrowing with anger for just a second.

"May I come in my pet?" he asked.

Scarlett wordlessly stepped aside to let him enter and then shut the door behind him. She turned to Rhett.

"So you kept it." Rhett drawled. "I always wondered what ocean it might be at the bottom off" he continued.

"What?" Scarlett asked confused.

"Your ring, or should I say pendant" Rhett said.

"Oh, That. You know me Rhett. I could never throw away anything as beautiful as this" Scarlett said, trying to keep her tone light. She had worn the piece purposely, as if to remind people that she, not Anne was the first wife and had had first claim on Rhett.

"Indeed" Rhett said, his mouth twitching as if he was trying to hide a smile. A part of him was amused but another part was hurt. Hurt that she no longer wore his ring, that she now practically belonged to another man. That tiara she wore proclaimed to the world that she was in a different class now. He tried to shake away those thoughts and focus on the issue at hand.

"Well my dear, I know you are wondering why I am here."

"Yes, actually I was" Scarlett replied.

"It seems we will never be left alone and I thought this would be my only chance to speak to you privately before the Ball" Rhett said. "I told your aunts to accompany my mother"

"Oh? And what is it you want to say to me?" Scarlett questioned. She knew she wanted to apologize for her conduct but she had no idea what Rhett might want to say to her.

Rhett smiled, "This might come as a shock to you Scarlett, but I wanted to ask for your forgiveness. I knew how you felt about Anne and Cat still I forced that meeting upon you and our daughter. I do believe I had every right but after what you said to me that day I realized I hadn't really thought about your pain. I was only thinking about mine."

Scarlett took a step closer to Rhett and reached for his hand, "Oh Rhett, I'm the one who should be asking for your forgiveness. I embarrassed you and our daughter in front of everyone. I thought I had gotten over my dreadful temper but it seems to come out when you're around"

At this Rhett laughed loudly, "My dear, I don't doubt that for a minute. I do seem to bring out your passionate side" He said suggestively.

"Oh Rhett" Scarlett blushed and tried to move back but Rhett's hold on her hand prevented her from doing so.

Rhett pulled her a little closer. And this time when Scarlett looked in his eyes, she could see the desire in them as plain as day. Rhett's other hand slowly crept around her waist and next thing she knew she was kissing Rhett.

Fighting to control her urges, Scarlett broke of the kiss, "We can not do this Rhett" she cried softly. "You're married"

Rhett let go off her immediately but did not bother to hide his emotions from her.

"It seems I must ask for your forgiveness again Scarlett. You just look so damn beautiful and I love you so damn much" he said honestly.

Scarlett studied his face and she could see the same expression on it that had been there at Christmas.

"I know Rhett. I love you too. But we can't do this." Scarlett laughed bitterly, "If only you had realized your love for me before you- oh, never mind" she said. "It seems I am doomed to spend my life loving another woman's husband" she said trying to crack a smile.

Rhett smiled at her words but he could see the pain Scarlett was feeling, it was the same thing he was feeling.

"How can I stay away from you? Feeling the way I do, knowing you feel the same?" Rhett asked his voice heavy with sorrow.

"I know my darling. That is why I have decided to leave for Ireland soon. I can not take this any longer. The best thing for us right now is for you to focus on your wife and for me to focus on Luke. We have no other choice"

"Yes, we do Scarlett. Let's go away, tonight. Just you, me and Cat. We could be so happy"

Scarlett moved closer to him again at these words, "You and I both know, no matter how much you deny it Rhett Butler, you are a true gentleman. You could never live with yourself knowing you had caused pain to your family"

Rhett started to speak when Scarlett gently placed her hand on his mouth, "I know why you left me Rhett. It doesn't take away from who you are. I have hurt you so much in so many ways. I know that now. How I wish we had set aside our egos years ago and allowed ourselves to be happy. But we can't go back. Our life is this way because of choices we both made. Do you remember me saying that the day you arrived in Ireland? I truly believe that. Let's not talk about things that have been and will never be. For now I have your love and you have mine. We must both try and find peace with that knowledge"

Rhett looked at Scarlett, respect for her written all over his face, "I salute you my dear, I truly do. You have grown up so much over the years I see I must get to know you all over again"

Scarlett smiled happily at his words. She allowed him to pull her close for a hug and they stood that way for some time.

"Can we atleast be friends again? Like before?" Rhett asked knowing in his heart that friendship with Scarlett would be a blessed torture.

"You have always been my best friend Rhett." Scarlett answered.

Rhett kissed her one last time and then gave her a smirk, "That's only because I'm the only person to know you and still love you" Then he tried to lighten the mood.

'You must save me atleast one waltz Miss O'Hara" Rhett said teasingly.

"Oh, I'm not sure Captain Butler. My dance card is rather full. I can not make any promises" Scarlett said smiling demurely.

"You break my heart dear Miss O'Hara, Won't you reconsider?"

Scarlett laughed and after checking to see her dress was in place, she took Rhett's offered arm and walked out the door.

………………………………………

It was half way through the ball when Rhett claimed her for a dance. In front of the shocked citizens of Charleston and even more shocked Anne, Rhett guided Scarlett onto the dance floor. He pulled her into her arms and they both automatically fell into their normal way of holding each other. Rhett forgot that his hand on her back was a little lower than proper and he held her body a tad too close. Scarlett forgot that her arm was supposed to have been resting discretely at his shoulder holding him at a certain distance. They both gave into the immense attraction they felt for each other in the only way they knew how, by dancing.

"No one dances quite like you Rhett" Scarlett said.

"Ah my pet, it's you that brings the dancer out in me" He said smiling.

"Why thank you Mr. Butler" she said dimpling and lowering her eyes as if shy.

Rhett laughed loudly and pulled Scarlett a little closer. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I know I told you this already, but you look stunning my dear. You're such a little temptress."

Scarlett blushed and then whispered back "You don't look half bad yourself Rhett"

Neither noticed how everyone seemed to be looking at them. At one point Miss Eleanor even tried to get Rhett's attention to alert him but he was so lost in Scarlett's eyes that nothing short of a disaster would coax him to look away.

Anne stood by sister-in-law pretending to be interested in the conversation but she was actually studying her husband and his ex-wife.

'_They seem so comfortable together'_ she thought. After their fight at Sally's tea party, Anne had been so sure that whatever connection Rhett shared with Scarlett would be limited to Cat. But now, seeing him smile and laugh with a woman he supposedly hated was enough proof to her that her husband would always be connected to Scarlett.

'_Why is she so beautiful?'_ Anne felt the familiar rush of jealousy she had always felt since the day she had first met Scarlett. Scarlett was too attractive. _'How can I compete with that?'_ Anne asked herself for the millionth time. She turned her attention back onto the conversation at hand before sneaking another look.

Anne let out an audible gasp. For at that instant she had seen Rhett's face as had most of the people in attendance. There was a look of pure happiness and love that had been absent for so long. _'Not so long'_ Anne thought miserably, _'I've never seen that look before' _

Rosemary had heard Anne's little gasp so she immediately turned to see what had bothered her sister-in-law. When Rosemary saw her brother dancing with Scarlett she immediately understood. _'Poor Anne'_ she thought. And then Rosemary took a closer look at Rhett and finally saw what was bothering Anne the most. Rhett looked far too happy and in love dancing with his ex-wife. Rosemary felt a rush of pity for all three people in the situation. Because she unlike Anne had also noticed the matching look on Scarlett's face. _'This is all my fault' _she though guiltily. _'If I hadn't burned that note maybe Rhett and Scarlett would still be together and poor Anne would never have been dragged into this mess'_

A sudden movement on the dance floor grabbed everyone's attention but the happy couple's until Rhett felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and for once nearly lost his famous Butler cool.

"May I cut in?"

……………………….

I don't own GWTW.

I know there's a huge gap I the timeline between last chapter and this but the chap I had written as a filler got deleted by accident and I couldn't be bothered to write it again. All it said was what I have said in the first few paragraphs of this chap.

I will update sooner if you leave a few reviews!


	18. Chapter 17

Rhett turned back to Scarlett, his face now closed off and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then made his way back to Anne.

"Happy to see me?"

"Oh Luke! You made it!" was Scarlett's happy reply.

Ignoring all norms of common decency, Luke pulled Scarlett close and gave her a kiss on her mouth in front of the stunned crowd. Even other couples dancing were distracted.

Scarlett drew away from him quickly and shot him a reproachful look.

"Luke! You will have us thrown out" she said, trying to sound angry but she really wasn't. When Rhett had ended the dance she had felt a sharp pang of disappointment until she saw Luke. For a moment Scarlett wasn't sure what to do and how to react until she saw Rhett make his way over to his new wife. Instantly her smile was back on her face and her heart back under its safety cover.

"I am happy you're here" Scarlett continued.

'_I am happy'_ she thought to herself. _'Atleast now I don't have to watch Rhett and Anne play happy couple and feel left out'_

The dance ended and Scarlett led Luke off the dance floor towards the Butler family. She could feel the curious gazes on her but she ignored them. When she reached the table where Miss Eleanor sat with her Aunts Pauline and Eulalie, Scarlett mentally steeled herself for their condemnation. She saw Rhett, Anne and Rosemary walking over to the table.

'_I may as well get this over with'_ she thought. Luke's face only showed his amusement at the whole situation.

"Miss Eleanor, Aunt Pauline, Aunt Eulalie, This is my fiancé Lord Fenton. Luke, this is Rhett's mother Eleanor Butler and my mother's sisters Pauline and Eulalie Robillard."

"A pleasure to meet you" Luke bowed over their hands.

They muttered appropriate responses.

By now Rhett, Anne and Rosemary had reached the table. Rosemary was eyeing Luke with open curiosity while Anne's face seemed to show relief. As usual Rhett's face showed nothing.

"Luke, you remember Rhett. This is his wife Anne Butler and his sister Rosemary Butler. Anne, Rosemary this is my fiancé Lord Fenton"

"Of course, Mr. Butler, how could I forget?" Luke said "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Butler, Miss Butler"

"Lord Fenton." Rhett replied barely inclining his head.

Rosemary shot Rhett a look before extending her hand, "A pleasure to finally meet you Lord Fenton"

Anne did the same. Once all the pleasantries were over Luke turned to Scarlett.

"So where's my beautiful Kitty Cat? I can't wait to see her"

Scarlett noticed how the Rhett's body seemed to get a little tense at Luke's words.

"She's with her nanny at the hotel. She's going to be so excited to see you" Scarlett replied knowing her words might hurt Rhett but that they were the truth.

"Nanny? Since when do you trust your child with anyone other than Colum or me?" Luke asked shocked.

"It's not like I had much of a choice Luke. Every adult in the family is here at the Ball and I couldn't bring her here could I? A nanny was the only choice."

"Are you sure she's trustworthy Scarlett? Leaving Cat with a stranger, I knew Mrs. Fitzgerald should have accompanied you." Luke admonished in a loving tone.

Rhett watched this scene with barely concealed venom. To hear this man worry about the safety of Rhett's daughter and to hear him question arrangements that had been made by Rhett and Scarlett was infuriating to say the least. His mood was already foul because Fenton had interrupted his dance with Scarlett and had then had the audacity to kiss her in front of him. Rhett's hands curled into fists unconsciously as he remembered the moment Scarlett and Luke had shared on the dance floor just minutes before.

"Darling don't worry. This nanny was my older children's nurse as well. I sent for her from Atlanta on arrival. Do you think I am that careless a mother?" Scarlett stated softly. Normally Luke's words would have bothered her but he said them in such a nice way, she knew instinctively that they were said out of concern not to reprimand.

Listening to Scarlett give assurance to Luke in such a soft way was more than Rhett could tolerate. He was about to say something when he saw Scarlett silently pleading for him to control himself. Before he could say anything though, there was an interruption.

"Scarlett, is this the famous Lord Fenton?" Sally Brewton asked appearing suddenly. No one had noticed her join the group.

"Yes Sally, this is he. Luke, I'd like you to meet my dear friend Sally Brewton, she's friends with Bart too"

"Any friend of Scarlett's is a friend of mine." Luke said while kissing Sally's hand "Delighted to meet you" he said.

"Oh it's simply marvellous to finally meet you Lord Fenton. Scarlett has told me so much about you." Sally said while studying the man in front of her.

She noticed what many others at the Ball had too. Luke was very similar to Rhett at first glance. Luke was also Tall, Dark and Handsome and he wore beautiful clothes. He seemed very confident and there was something about the way he walked.

'_Like a predator. And now they are both eyeing the same prey. Poor Rhett, this time he really cannot give chase'_ Sally thought.

Miles Brewton came up to his wife. "It's the last dance my love. And you know that means I must endure you stepping on my toes" he said smiling adoringly at his wife.

"Me stepping on your toes? I'll have you know it's the other way around" Sally retorted.

"The last dance is saved for married couples and sweethearts." Miles explained to Luke after sally had introduced them.

"I hope you and Scarlett do come to our home before you leave" Sally said smiling before allowing her husband to take her to the dance floor.

"Well my dear, I guess that means you must honour me with one last dance"

Scarlett looked up when she heard Rhett speak but her heart nearly broke when she realised he was speaking to Anne. She looked away quickly but she knew Anne had linked her arm through Rhett's.

'_Of course he would ask his current wife. Not his ex' _Scarlett thought bitterly

"Dance with me" Luke whispered close to Scarlett's ear. Scarlett relaxed. Luke, she had almost forgotten his soothing presence.

While they were dancing, Scarlett couldn't help but remember the last time she had been at this Ball. She was the one dancing with Rhett then. She looked over Luke's shoulder and saw Rhett looking straight at her. Their eyes locked for a moment before Rhett turned to look at his wife and Scarlett returned her attention to Luke.

When the dance ended, Scarlett slowly walked with Luke back to where she had stood before. She noticed that Rhett and Anne were already back as were Rosemary, Miss Eleanor and the Aunts.

Scarlett put on her best smile and made her way to them to say her goodbyes.

"Cat must be waiting up for me. I told her I would bring her a surprise tonight. I meant to take her chocolate éclairs but Luke will have to do now" Scarlett said to the group with a smile but was greeted with silence.

"Well then, Shall we make our escape?" Luke asked with a half smile. He could tell Scarlett was uncomfortable and he wanted to take her away and ease her discomfort.

"Let me just get my wrap." Scarlett said.

"Oh No, Allow me" Luke said immediately.

After telling him where exactly to go, Scarlett watched Luke walk through the crowds and couldn't help but admire his proud stance. _'He's so handsome'_ she thought absently with a smile tugging at her lips. She then remembered where she was and turned to see the whole Butler Family plus her Aunts staring at her. Unconsciously she took a step back. Scarlett could see the looks of disapproval in her Aunts' eyes but she could live with that. _'Oh none of them matter'_ she thought angrily, _'No one but Rhett'_. She lifted her chin slightly and her green eyes glittered challenging anyone to say anything bad about her. When no one said anything Scarlett sighed in relief.

"So you're leaving?" Rhett's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes. Luke is obviously tired from his long journey and if we don't leave now Cat might be asleep before we get back"

"Is he going to stay with you then dear?" asked Miss Eleanor hesitatingly. She didn't want to interfere in Scarlett's life but she knew she had to say something before Cat's reputation was tarnished as well.

"Mother!" Rhett exclaimed angrily. He understood what his mother was implying and although he knew that Scarlett and Luke had never had relations he did not want to have to explain that to his Mother. _'There should be no need to'_ he thought.

Scarlett felt like she had been slapped. Anger showed very clearly in her eyes even though her voice was even when she replied, "At the same hotel, yes. Not in the same suite. I know you don't have a very high opinion of me but even I would never bring a man who was not my husband into the rooms I share with my child"

"Of course dear, I didn't mean to imply-" Miss Eleanor trailed off.

"Of course not" Scarlett said immediately. She saw Rhett trying to silently apologize with his eyes but she just shook her head. She gave Rhett one last smile, "You can come pick Cat up tomorrow for tea. I'm suddenly not feeling very well. I don't think I can make it. I'll have her ready by 11 o'clock. You can spend the whole day with her."

She gave the group one last curtsy, allowed Rhett to kiss her hand before turning on her heel and walking towards Luke. When she reached him, she allowed him to drape her coat over her shoulders before linking arms with him and walking out with her head held high.

'_I'm The O'Hara, Countess of Ballyhara'_ she thought to herself and with a laugh dismissed Miss Eleanor's words and the hurt they caused.

……………………………………………………

I don't own GWTW

How's that for a quick update? This is my way of saying thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Keep them coming and I'll keep writing.

Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions and criticisms, feel free to share.

I have not included Ashley in this story because I felt I already have enough characters to deal with. So to all Ashley fans, sorry!

I had written a part of the argument scene on a diff computer and I just found that bit. I really like that part so I'll be trying to incorporate it into the story. If I can't I'll just edit Chapter 16. If and when I do, I'll add an author's note so you can check it out.


	19. Chapter 18

When they arrived at the hotel, Luke and Scarlett were just in time to tuck Cat into bed. While she should have been asleep hours before, the promise of a surprise had kept the child up. Luke immediately sat by Cat's bed and made her tell him all about Charleston. Scarlett noticed how every time Cat said 'Daddy', Luke winced.

'_Poor Luke, I should never have dragged him into this' _Scarlett thought.

Still she found herself unable to let him go. Luke was her safety net, much like Rhett had been at one point in time. Scarlett was no fool. She had noticed the similarities between the two men and she knew it was those qualities in Luke that attracted her. Both men knew Scarlett's true personality and enjoyed it. They were powerful men, alpha males in every sense. Neither would allow her to control them and she found that very alluring.

They both also had mean streaks in them but Luke had stopped exposing her to his after he decided he wanted to marry her and for that she was thankful. Rhett had stopped too, but his kindness had come at a high price. Sometimes Scarlett wondered why exactly she was marrying Luke.

'_Do I really want another loveless marriage?'_

She had asked herself that many times. Even though she and Rhett loved each other, their love came at the end of a very bitter marriage. It was only now, when they were both involved with other people, they were able to express their feelings to one another without fear of rejection. She laughed to herself.

'_Atleast with Luke I know where I stand'_

Scarlett was sure this time. After learning that Rhett had been in love with her the entire length of their marriage but had denied it at every step, Scarlett had been determined to make sure she knew exactly what Luke felt for her. After hearing about his lost love, she knew they were at the same place in their lives. They both mourned the loss of their respective loves and held on tight to those feelings yet they yearned for companionship, for someone to share the days and nights with. After much soul searching and discussions with Luke, she had come to the conclusion that marrying Luke was the best thing for her. Scarlett knew she could never have Rhett again. But just knowing that Rhett loved was enough for her heart. Also, with Luke, there was no fear of driving him to the brink of insanity as she had done with Rhett because she knew his heart would forever belong to his beloved Clara. Nothing would make him let go of her just as nothing could make Scarlett let go of Rhett.

"Maybe we won't be deliriously happy, but we will be content. I know we will" Scarlett thought out loud grabbing Luke's attention.

"We will be more than just content Scarlett. I promise you" Luke said quietly.

He then gestured for her to follow him, indicating that Cat was asleep. Scarlett followed him out to her sitting room where they both settled down with a glass of brandy each.

Luke broke the silence, "You seemed to be lost in thought back there. Are you alright Scarlett?" he asked, concerned.

Wanting to keep their relationship as open as possible, Scarlett immediately told Luke about everything that had happened. She only left out the kisses that she and Rhett shared knowing that even though Luke didn't love her that would hurt him.

"I don't know what to do. The longer I stay here, the more entangled in his web I become. I find myself unable to get out."

Luke felt compassion for the woman seated before him and anger towards her ex-husband.

'_That bastard is playing with her heart.' _

He hugged Scarlett close to him.

"Darling, don't do this to yourself. Take it from someone who knows. You'll only end up feeling worse than ever before. I know you love him and he says that he loves you, but he is married. There is no joy that can come from this."

"Don't you think I know that? Luke, I am a bad person. I am. My whole life I chased a dream. No matter that he belonged to another woman, a woman who was my dearest friend. And when I finally realized that I already had my dream all along, it was too late. Now I find myself in that same old position; chasing a dream that belongs to someone else."

"You're not a bad person Scarlett. It's just circumstances. You were not meant for this kind of pain and heartache. Let me make it better. I may not be able to love you with my whole heart but I love you all the same. You are my dearest friend and I want nothing more than to spoil you and see you happy and laughing always"

His words touched her deeply. More so than Rhett's declaration of love because Luke was ready to devote himself to her knowing fully well that they neither loved each other.

"You are too good to me. I don't know what I did to deserve you. I love you too Luke, You are my best friend. I could never hope for a better husband"

'_I'm telling the truth'_ Scarlett thought. _'I cannot hope for a better husband because the one man who would be, I can never hope for him'_

"So we are still getting married?"

"Oh, don't think you can get out of this easily"

"Scarlett, do you want me to take you home? Back to Ireland?" Luke asked seriously.

Scarlett sighed. As much as she wanted to stay close to Rhett she knew that ultimately that would destroy her.

"I think that would be best" Scarlett answered, so softly that Luke had to strain to hear.

……………………………………………………………………..

Scarlett was in her sitting room drinking coffee. It was a quarter to 11 and she knew Rhett would be there soon to pick Cat up. Scarlett got up and started pacing around the room.

'_How do I tell him I'm leaving?' _She wondered.

Scarlett had thought about this moment all night and, as a result, had had nearly no sleep. Wanting to be alone with Rhett for their talk, she had sent Luke and Cat to the hotel downstairs for a late breakfast.

'_Thank God Cat has my appetite'_ she thought smiling.

It had been easy to convince the child to go downstairs with Luke after she had been promised the chocolate éclairs that hadn't been delivered last night.

Scarlett heard a knock on the door and hurried to answer the door herself. She had sent the maids away too, wanting complete privacy.

"Hello Scarlett"

"Rhett" was Scarlett's breathless reply. "Do come in"

Rhett stepped into her sitting room with much more hesitation than he had the night before.

"Is Cat ready?" he asked

"Umm, no, actually, she's with Luke."

"Oh? I thought you said 11 o'clock. I know I'm early but just barely"

"No, I know. I just wanted to talk to you. Alone"

"Scarlett-" Rhett began.

"Please Rhett. I'll be quick. Trust me this is important" Scarlett pleaded.

Sighing, Rhett sat down and waited patiently until Scarlett seated herself across from him.

"I'm leaving" Scarlett finally blurted out.

Rhett's expression did not change but he sat up a little straighter, "Excuse me?"

"I can't take it here anymore Rhett. It's too hard. Especially after last night. Knowing that you love me but can't be with me is too hard. And I hate it here. I hate Charleston. The feeling is very mutual as you have no doubt noticed. Why even your mother-" Scarlett broke off trying to control the emotion in her voice.

"I'm sorry about my mother. I am. I can't believe she said that. That's not like her and you know it Scarlett. Mother loves you." Rhett explained.

"No Rhett, she loves you. She loves Cat, She even loves Anne, but she does not love me. She tolerated me as long as we were married and it's killing her now, knowing that she must be polite to me because I am the mother of her only grandchild" Scarlett's words came out harsher than she expected.

"I need to get away from here. I want to go home. But first I must go to Tara. I'm hoping this time Wade and Ella will want to go back with me." Scarlett continued.

"When do you plan on leaving?" Rhett asked knowing nothing he said would change her mind. He recognized the stubborn look in her eyes.

"This afternoon. I was thinking maybe you would like to have Cat stay with you until I get back. All I ask is that you stay with her here and do not take her back to your home. Please Rhett."

Rhett punched the armrest of his chair angrily, "She's my daughter too. I should be allowed to take her into my own home. I can't believe you're still behaving so unreasonably. Grow up Scarlett"

Scarlett's eyes flashed dangerously, "If you can't promise me that then I'll just have to take Cat with me. After all, she should meet her family."

Rhett grabbed Scarlett's arm, "Why are you doing this? How long must you punish me?"

"Until you hurt as much as I do" Scarlett screamed losing control. "Until you know what it's like to have happiness so close and then to watch it be yanked away"

"You think this is easy for me?" Rhett yelled back. "My God, Scarlett I love you and I love our child but I cannot be with you because for once in my god damn life I'm trying to do the honourable thing"

"Damn you and your honour. I remember when you used to mock Ashley, saying he used honour as an excuse to keep me hoping. Now you're doing the same thing. You're no better than he is. I am almost certain that if I stayed, one day you will realize that it is Anne you loved all along after all and then where will that leave me! I will not repeat the same mistakes again. Rhett, don't you see? This is becoming a pattern and I will not allow it to rule my life" Scarlett felt hoarse from screaming but couldn't bring herself to stop. The shocked, almost guilty look in Rhett's eyes goaded her on to say more,

"Rhett, if you do not give me your word that you will stay here for the next few days and take care of my daughter then I have no choice but to take her away with me. But know this, after my return from Tara I intend to sail back to Ireland. Once I go back I will marry Luke and Cat will be Lady Catherine."

Hearing this Rhett finally snapped, "My daughter will not be Fenton. Her name is Butler, do you hear me?" His voice came out calm but there was a deadly edge to it. Any other time Scarlett would have been scared but now she just lifted her eyes to his,

"I never said she would be Fenton. She is and always will be O'Hara"

Rhett's grip on her hand suddenly got tighter and he pulled her closer roughly, "I don't care what you say Scarlett. She is my daughter. And I will never allow Fenton to raise her"

Scarlett pushed Rhett away with all her might but found she couldn't get him to budge an inch. "You're the one who is giving up on her, on us. You had a choice Rhett. I have been more than patient. I postponed my wedding for you. I travelled to a place I hate for you. I have suffered the ungracious way your family and the rest of this town treats me, all for you! But you have given me nothing in return. A few kisses do not make a life. I want all of you. But you don't want me. Why don't you want me?" Scarlett finally broke down.

Rhett let go off her arm and embraced her instead. Scarlett fought against his hold on her for a minute before finally sobbing into his chest seeking comfort from the man who was causing her this pain.

"I'm so sorry my love. This is all my fault. I promise I'll make it all better. Just please give me a chance" Rhett tried to soothe Scarlett.

Looking up at him Scarlett said, "I'm sorry too Rhett, but I'm all out of chances. I know I made a lot of mistakes too but I have paid for them, dearly. I can't punish myself any longer"

Scarlett stepped out of his arms and looked at Rhett with a defeated expression on her face which Rhett knew mirrored his own.

"So this is it? You're going to just go?"

"Yes. But you can always visit. And I promise I'll bring Cat here once a year atleast." Scarlett still had tears running down her face but her resolve showed in her eyes.

"What if I want more Scarlett?" Rhett asked.

"Then you know where to find us."

"But for how long? Soon you will have another man to answer to" Rhett said resentfully.

"I answer to nobody and you know that. Cat will always be your daughter. Nothing will change that. The only thing that will change is that I won't be waiting for you any longer. The next time I say my vows I'm going to mean every word and I will live by them"

Rhett's felt his heart breaking again, "I can't believe it's come to this" he whispered.

Scarlett couldn't bear to see his anguish any longer even though she knew this situation was of his making.

"I will always love you Rhett. Maybe someday we can truly be friends again when the memory of this pain has faded."

Rhett closed the distance between them and kissed her with everything he had, everything he was feeling. They broke it off when the need for air became vital.

"And I will always love you. Know that when you leave, you and Cat take my heart with you." Rhett said before kissing her again. The two of them just stood holding each other for a very long time; much as they had the previous night only this time there was a sense of finality.

"Please Rhett, will you stay here with Cat?" Scarlett asked once again.

"You know I will." Rhett answered finally. "I would do anything to make you smile"

………………………………………………………………….

I don't own GWTW.

I hope you like this chapter.

For those of you who want to know what will happen at the end and how things are going to work out between Rhett, Anne, Scarlett and Luke… all I have to say is keep reading!

I know Scarlett already mentioned to Rhett that she would be leaving. So don't pick on that.

Thank you so much for all the reviews and please keep them coming. They inspire me to write more. Let me know what you think, good, bad, whatever.


	20. Chapter 19

Scarlett walked around the grounds of Ballyhara. Even being back in her beloved town brought her no joy. It had been a month since she had left Charleston. After her talk with Rhett she had left to Tara that same day with Luke. Once she arrived she had sat her eldest two children down and had a long talk with them. That was the second emotional conversation she had to go through in one day but there was no point in putting it off.

After many tears and apologies, Wade and Ella had agreed to accompany her to Ireland to stay atleast until the wedding. The met Luke and although they did not love him, after all he wasn't Uncle Rhett, they eventually warmed up to him slightly. Ella was fascinated by him. She loved the whole English Royalty side of him because it reminded her of her fairytales. When Luke had told her that since her mother Scarlett was now The Countess of Ballyhara, Ella was Lady Ella Lorena O'Hara, she had immediately fallen in love with the idea. The titles made no difference to Wade but he had loved his grandfather very much and had heard many stories about him. That was the main motivation behind him wanting to see Ireland. After all he was an O'Hara too.

It was very difficult for Scarlett to tell her family about Cat. But everyone took to the idea of another child immediately. Ella was ecstatic at the thought of being a big sister again. So after a sorrow filled goodbye, Scarlett, Luke, Wade and Ella left to Charleston. The whole way there the children were very excited about seeing their Uncle Rhett. Over the past four years they had only letters from him. They were dying to see him in person.

When they had reached Charleston, Scarlett knew it would be hard to say another goodbye. So she gave in to the children's wishes and stayed there for two days so they could visit with Uncle Rhett. Scarlett only insisted that they not be taken to the Butler home or be introduced to his new family. Scarlett knew meeting Anne would be hard for the children and since they were not related to Miss Eleanor or Rosemary, there was no need to meet them. The whole time the only person keeping her sane was Luke. Somehow he managed to stay kind and supportive. Even though it was not in his nature to be so gentle all the time, he pulled it off much to Scarlett's delight. The sarcastic comments, veiled barbs and blatant sexual passes were all pushed aside. Scarlett had also avoided Rhett those last two days knowing that if she was to spend any time with him she would lose any semblance of judgment she still possessed.

When they finally boarded the ship for Ireland, it had taken all of Scarlett's self control not to throw herself into Rhett's arms. Anne's presence made it easier though, as did Luke's. The children especially Cat were heartbroken to leave Rhett.

'_Rhett'_ Scarlett thought.

She remembered his expression when he walked over to her to say goodbye. For one moment it looked like he was going to kiss her but instead he just hugged her close. Although it was very inappropriate, Scarlett had been so touched by his gesture she hadn't been able to stop herself from hugging him back.

Rhett had let her go but not before whispering a final, 'I love you' in her ear and kissing her on both cheeks. When she backed away from him, Scarlett could see the enraged expression on Anne's face but she couldn't even bring herself to gloat. Scarlett had then tried to convince Cat to leave her father but funnily enough the only person Cat left Rhett for was Luke; a fact that was not lost on Rhett.

And then they were off.

Scarlett thought about the last two weeks that they had been in Ballyhara.

Wade and Ella seemed to get along with Cat well. Upon arriving at Ballyhara, Scarlett had given Wade his own horse and Ella her own pony so that they would all be equal. They also got rooms close to hers. Only the room that Rhett occupied during his stay stayed shut. Cat had nicely offered to share her tower with her big brother and sister and the three of them were always off together having adventures. There was many a time though, that Wade left the two girls to their own devices and sat with his mother to help her with business. Scarlett soon discovered he had a smart head for numbers and put him to work. She decided to train him as well as she could so that he could one day run Ballyhara or Tara, wherever he wanted to be.

Scarlett then found her mind dwelling on a more pressing matter. Her wedding. It was already early March and they were yet to set a date. Luke had been busy in London and was unsure when his schedule would clear up. Scarlett too had her hands full, between the children, running Ballyhara and her sudden ill health, she had no time to relax.

Scarlett had finally figured out what her sickness was and that fact both scared and excited her. She wasn't sure what she could do but knew this would be the most important decision of her life. She suddenly noticed her walk had brought her to Colum's cottage. Not knowing who else she could confide in, Scarlett knocked on his door twice before entering.

"Ah. Katie Scarlett. What brings you to my humble home today?"

Scarlett was reminded of the last time she had running to Colum's home for advice.

"Oh, I was just walking around and I stumbled across your cottage. Just thought I'd see if you were in and maybe invite you to join me back in the Big House for tea. Wade was asking for you"

"Have I told you what a pleasure it was to finally meet my nephew?" Colum asked. "He is a smart lad. And so proud to be an O'Hara"

'Of course he is Colum. And who wouldn't be? After all we O'Hara's once ruled all of Ireland" she answered automatically.

Colum smiled at her words but then noticed her distracted expression.

"Ach. Katie Scarlett, You know you could never hide anything from me. What is the problem?"

"Oh Colum! I have made a giant mess of everything. I don't know what to do."

Scarlett took a deep breath and proceeded to tell Colum everything that had happened between her and Rhett. Starting from his arrival in Ireland and ending with their final goodbye.

"I don't know why I didn't think of the possibility of this happening. Before this, the last two times we, well, they ended with me being with child" Scarlett said blushing furiously.

"So you're sure then?" Colum asked. Although he realized his cousin was sitting in front of him confessing she had committed adultery with a married man, Colum found he could not be angry with her. Somehow all he felt for Scarlett was pity and love.

Scarlett bit her lip, "I am"

"So that's settled then. You must not make the same mistake twice. You have to tell him" Colum said.

"But Colum he didn't want me even after finding out about Cat. Why should this baby be any different? Why can't I just marry Luke and pass the baby of as his?" Scarlett asked unreasonably.

Colum kept his voice even, "Is there any reason for Fenton to believe the child might be his?"

"No! Of course not Colum, I would never…" Scarlett stopped when she saw what Colum was trying to tell her. "I will just tell him the truth. He adores Cat. I'm sure he'll forgive me"

"Yes, but will Rhett?" Colum asked. "The man is no fool. When he comes to visit Cat, if sees you with another child, do you not think he would be able to figure it out?"

Scarlett fell silent as she listened to Colum.

"You came here for my advice and Scarlett aroon, this is it. I think you should tell Rhett. Give him the choice. If after this he still refuses to be with you then you have my blessing to marry Fenton" Colum hoped he was not putting too much faith in a man he had only spent a few days with.

Scarlett nodded, "Alright. I will do as you say" She got up and hugged Colum, "Thank you for being there for me"

"Always Aroon, always" Colum said patting her gently on her back.

…………………………………………………………………..

I don't own GWTW

I have altered the timeline slightly. I know the Ball is supposed to be feb but i have made it happen a little earlier so that Scarlett could be back in Bally hara by the third week of Feb. And this is happening in Early march. Please don't pick on those insignificant details!

Scarlett is preggers. Many of you saw this coming and I just had to include it. You'll understand why in the next two chapters.

Thank you so much for all the reviews. I'm really trying to get this fic done. As for the many of you who want to know what sort of end this is going to have, happy sad, RS? LS? Honestly, at this point I don't know. Let's see how it goes.

Please review. The more you do, the more I write.


	21. Chapter 20

After speaking with Colum, Scarlett had made up her mind. She sent a telegram to Rhett requesting his presence in Ireland as soon as possible. She then tried to find a gentle way to tell Luke the truth. She knew she owed him that much after all the kindness he had shown her these last few months.

So here she was, sitting with Luke in her parlour. Same place she had sat him down to tell him about Rhett's previous trip. They had chatted for a while about inconsequential matters when Scarlett finally built up the nerve to tell him.

"Luke, I'm pregnant" she blurted out.

Luke set his tea cup down slowly and just stared at her. "I beg your pardon?"

Scarlett repeated her words, slowly this time, "I'm pregnant"

"I guess congratulations are in order. No prizes for me for guessing who the father is" He said with a harsh laugh.

He got up and started to pace the room. Scarlett followed his movements with her eyes afraid of his reaction.

"I can't believe you Scarlett. I know you don't love me but you have pledged yourself to me. Does that not include a clause of monogamy in your book?" He exclaimed, the anger in his voice starting to show.

"I'm sorry Luke. I never meant for this to happen. It was just one time and I never dreamt I would fall pregnant"

"Shut up! I'm talking!" Luke shouted. "All this time I thought all I needed to do was show you a little kindness and maybe you would forget that man. I never asked for your heart Scarlett but I did expect you to stay faithful to me with your body and mind atleast"

Scarlett had never seen Luke lose control like this and she was starting to feel a little afraid.

"Luke-"

"I said Shut up!" He roared. "I expect you've informed him of your little predicament"

Scarlett nodded.

"Yes. He is coming to Ballyhara"

"Fine then this is it Scarlett. I'm walking away unless you give me a reason to stay."

Scarlett thought frantically. _'What if Rhett doesn't want me? What do I do? I can't have another baby with a dead husband'_

"Well. Scarlett?"

"Please don't go Luke" she finally choked out.

Instantly Luke was by her side. 'Do you mean that Scarlett?" He asked.

"Yes. Please don't leave me"

Luke sighed. "Fine Scarlett, I'll stay but on one condition."

Scarlett looked at him questioningly.

"I know why you have invited Butler here. You want to see if he'll take you back. I'm not an idiot Scarlett, don't even try and deny it. You want to see if this baby will convince him to leave his insipid wife for you. I myself do not see why he hasn't come for you already. But Scarlett he didn't leave his wife for Cat, what makes you think this baby is any different?"

Scarlett could not believe her ears. It was as if Luke was reading her mind.

Seeing her astonished expression, Luke laughed bitterly.

"You're not that hard to read Scarlett. These past few months with you have given me a surprising insight into your soul."

Scarlett did not respond. She was still trying to wrap her mind around what was happening.

"I know you want to try one last time for Butler's heart and if it makes you happy to do so go right ahead."

At this Scarlett could not stop herself, "But Luke, I don't understand"

"You will. After you try and fail to win your ex-husband's heart I will marry you Scarlett. But this child you are carrying will be mine. I will not share another baby with that man. Cat, I love her but she has already met and attached herself to Butler also you foolishly had him declared her father legally. I will marry you Scarlett but you will never see Rhett Butler again. Do you understand me?"

"What?"

"You heard me. If Rhett turns you down, then I know you will come running back into my arms. The only way I will accept you is if you give me your word that you never see Butler again. The child will be mine and it too will never meet Butler."

Scarlett was stunned as she understood what Luke was telling her.

"Don't look so shocked Scarlett. You're a grown woman. If you choose to accept my proposal then I will have the necessary paper work drawn up immediately."

"What about Cat?"

"You know I love Cat. That is how you can be sure I will love this new baby no matter who the father is."

"I'm not worried about that. I promised Rhett he would always be able to see Cat" Scarlett said.

"There is no need to worry about that. We will send Cat to Butler's home every year for three months. If he wants to visit her in London, then you and the baby must simply stay out of his way while he is around."

Luke studied her face carefully. He knew he was being cruel but he also knew he had no choice. The next time Scarlett announced she was going to have a baby he wanted to be damn sure it was his.

Scarlett was thinking about Luke's offer. While she would hate to never see Rhett again she was in no position to argue. Her only hope was that Rhett decided he wanted to be with her. Luke's earlier words rang in her ears. _'Scarlett he didn't leave his wife for Cat, what makes you think this baby is any different?'_ Scarlett felt her hopes dwindle.

"I accept." She said very softly.

"I'm sorry my dear, but I didn't hear you"

"I accept" Scarlett repeated loudly this time. "But I want to be able to tell Rhett first. And if he leaves me once more then not seeing him again will be no hardship on me"

Luke laughed at her words and kissed her forcefully. "I knew you would see it my way" he whispered before kissing her again.

Scarlett broke off the kiss; "Now I'd appreciate it if you left" her voice was cold.

Luke realized that his behaviour had lowered him in her eyes considerably and knew he would have to work hard to win back her affections.

"As you wish milady" Luke said. He lifted her hand and brought it to his lips kissing it tenderly before walking out.

Scarlett waited until she heard the door close before sinking to her knees with a cry.

…………………………………………………………………………..

I don't own GWTW.

I'm back!!!!! Exams are over and I will be updating my fics again regularly.

Luke was a right bastard in this chap but you have to remember that he cares about Scarlett and her betrayal hurt him. Scarlett bowing down to him is a not typical behaviour for her but honestly feels like she had no other choice. Her faith in Rhett has been badly shaken and her position in Society in Ireland would be as ruined as it was in America if not worse if she were to have a baby now with no husband. So that is why she accepted his offer. Don't think everything will be cosy between Luke and Scarlett. Then again… you never know!!!


	22. Chapter 21

THE DOCKS, GALWAY, IRELAND

It had been three months since Scarlett had stood in the same place waiting for Rhett to arrive. This time she felt twice the nervousness and agitation because so much more lay in the balance. Cat was excitedly chattering away to Colum about her Daddy. As much as Scarlett loved her baby she was tempted to ask her to shut up. Wade and Ella were also there. Ella was standing with Colum listening to Cat speak and occasionally saying something. Wade on the other hand stood close to Scarlett as if he could sense that she needed support.

'Momma, Wade Uncle Rhett's ship is here" Ella cried when Colum pointed out the ship to her and Cat. Scarlett spun around so fast she nearly lost her balance. Wade was quick to steady her and Scarlett smiled gratefully at her son. The two adults and three children all stood there, anticipating, for different reasons, the arrival of Rhett Butler.

Scarlett felt her heart leap when she saw Rhett at the top of the gangplank. She started to raise her hand to wave at him much like she had before when she noticed someone behind Rhett who made her blood run cold.

'_He brought his wife' _she thought feeling pain like she had never before. Any hope that Scarlett had still held onto in her heart disappeared. At that moment Rhett's eyes met hers. He started to smile at her when Scarlett turned on her heel and walked away. Wade hurried to join his mother leaving a confused but excited Cat and Ella behind.

Colum saw what had upset Scarlett so much so he stayed with his nieces.

Rhett didn't know what to do. He knew why Scarlett had stormed off but he knew not how to comfort her.

'_My darling, I'm so sorry' _he apologised mutely.

Rhett turned to see that his mother, sister and wife were okay before nearly running to his daughter and step-daughter.

He made sure he greeted Ella first. He didn't want her thinking that he loved Cat anymore than he loved her. After a quick hug and a kiss he turned to Cat. Cat, who had always hated too much affection jumped into her Daddy's arms.

"Daddy! You're here. I thought you would never come. Momma kept saying you were coming but you never did."

Rhett smiled, happy to have his daughter in his arms again. After she felt she had received enough affection, Cat squirmed out of Rhett's arms and went to greet her grandma and Aunt Rosemary. She was hesitant around Anne because she knew her Momma didn't like her. And anyone her Momma didn't like, Cat didn't like. She had said as much to Rhett while still in Charleston. Knowing better than to force the issue, Rhett had just told Cat to be as nice as she possibly could be.

"I'm so glad you came Uncle Rhett" Ella said shyly. She had been thrilled when her Uncle Rhett had given her the first hug and kiss. Even though she never had to compete for attention with her mother any longer she had been afraid that she would have to with Uncle Rhett.

"I'm glad I came too Ella. It's been so long. Let me look at you" Rhett said. He made Ella twirl in front of him. "You have grown up so much in just a month. Why you look just like your mother except with lighter hair"

Ella smiled happily. She thought her mother was the most beautiful lady in the world.

"Father O'Hara. It's a pleasure to see you again" Rhett said finally greeting Colum.

"Mr. Butler. Nice to have you back" Colum said quietly. He had been observing the exchange between Rhett and Ella and it pleased him that Rhett made no difference between his daughter and step-daughter. _'He's a good man'_ Colum thought. _'But is he good enough?'_

"Aren't you going to introduce us Rhett?" Miss Eleanor asked.

"Sorry mother. This is Father Colum O'Hara. He is Scarlett's cousin. Father O'Hara, this is my mother Eleanor Butler, my sister Rosemary Butler and my wife Anne Butler."

"Tis a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Butler, Miss Butler and Mrs. Butler."

All three ladies gave the correct responses.

"And this young lady here is El-" Rhett broke off when he felt Ella tug on his arm. He bent down and she whispered something in his ear. Rhett laughed before turning back to his mother.

"As I was saying, this is Lady Ella Lorena O'Hara" Rhett said with his mouth twisted in a half smile, half grimace.

Ella smiled prettily and answered politely, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Butler, Miss. Butler and Mrs. Butler. Welcome to Ireland"

"What a charming girl" Miss Eleanor said. "You must call me Grandma; after all you are my son's step-daughter"

Rhett smiled at his mother's words. He knew she felt guilty over how she had treated Scarlett in Charleston and had decided to make it up to her. His smile faltered slightly when he noticed how angry Anne seemed to be at his mother's words.

'_Oh bother Anne'_ he thought angrily. _'Scarlett needs me'_

Rhett hadn't admitted it to anyone but Scarlett's telegram had scared him. When he had seen her standing there at the pier waiting for him, all he wanted to do was rush to her and take her in his arms. But before he could even smile at her, Scarlett had spotted Anne and rushed off. He was only thankful that no one else had noticed Scarlett's sudden departure.

"Scarlett was feeling unwell so her son Wade Hampton escorted her back to the hotel" Rhett heard Colum say.

"Oh, the poor dear. We should go check on her" Miss Eleanor said worriedly.

By now Cat who had been wandering around came back to her father. "Daddy, Momma said we're leaving to Ballyhara tomorrow. Do you want to go exploring with Ella and me?"

Rhett laughed and held a hand out to Cat and Ella and once they had grasped each he said, "Ok Kitty Cat, but first I think we should go say hello to your mother."

Colum guided the three ladies through the streets of Galway at a slightly slower pace. He kept them entertained, telling them amusing anecdotes about the places they passed and before they knew it they were standing in front of the hotel Scarlett had checked them into.

Scarlett was standing at the lobby waiting to welcome them. She had recovered completely from her earlier slip up and now presented a very cool but detached front much like the mask she always had on in Charleston. Wade was hovering close by but as soon as he saw Rhett he ran towards him and shouted, "Uncle Rhett!"

Rhett let go off the girls and gave Wade a manly hug. "Good to see you Son"

He quickly introduced Wade to everyone before he walked up to Scarlett.

"Hello Rhett" Scarlett's voice was emotionless. Before Rhett could lean towards her to kiss her cheek, she extended her hand.

Rhett grasped her hand and lifted it to his mouth, kissing it briefly before responding,

"Hello Scarlett. How are you?"

"I'm fine Rhett. How are you?" She asked indifferently.

Rhett shook his head. He knew it would take a lot of effort for him to break through that mask.

"Scarlett dear, it's lovely to see you. Your cousin said you were not feeling well. Are you alright?" Miss Eleanor said while embracing her. Scarlett was a little taken aback by the sudden show of affection but she played along and hugged Miss. Eleanor back.

"I'm fine Miss. Eleanor. I just felt a little faint from standing in the sun. My boy was kind enough to offer me his arm to walk me back" Scarlett said smiling at Wade who blushed.

"How was your trip?" Scarlett asked directing her question to the group as whole.

"It was fine thank you Scarlett. It's lovely of you to have invited us" Rosemary said.

Scarlett had to bite her tongue to stop herself from saying that she had invited only Rhett but ever the gracious hostess she simply smiled, "I'm glad to have you Rosemary. You too Anne"

Rhett watched this exchange and couldn't help but feel proud of how well Scarlett handled herself.

"Well my children tell me that we are to stay here for the night, is that right Scarlett?"

Scarlett noted the happy expressions on Ella and Wade's faces when Rhett called them collectively with Cat his children and smiled, "Yes Rhett. I thought after a long journey, a long carriage ride was not in order"

What Scarlett didn't say was her real reason for staying in Galway that night was because she had not wanted to have the conversation in Ballyhara. Her initial plan was to speak to Rhett privately that evening and if he had chosen to stay with her, then she would have invited him to Ballyhara. Now that Rhett had come with his whole family Scarlett knew she had to change her tactics. She decided that it may be good to show the Butler women what she had done with herself.

'_I'll show them. Forget Dunmore Landing or any other Southern Estate…. Wait till they see Ballyhara'_

Rhett walked into the hotel to check in but came out with a frown on his face.

"Scarlett, they have only one suite under the name Butler and they say they are booked out." Rhett was not used to being turned down.

"I booked you only one suite. I had no idea that so rest of you were coming but that should be no problem. If you would all like to follow me, I'll have someone tend to your luggage"

Scarlett walked purposefully towards the reception, knowing that everyone was following her.

"Countess, we are so happy to have you here. How may we help you?" The man sitting at the reception practically bowed to her feet when Scarlett walked up to him.

"I'm afraid I need a favour. There were more guests from America than I expected so I need you to arrange for two more suites. I hate to be such a bother but you could do that for me, couldn't you?" Scarlett's southern belle accent and manner were firmly in place and she watched through amused eyes as the man scurried to do her bidding.

"Liam, that's you name isn't it?" Scarlett asked her voice all honey.

"Yes milady" he replied stammering.

"Well Liam, my friends here are mighty tired and would like to rest their sore feet. Do you think someone could show them to their rooms straight away? Oh and can you please have someone see to their luggage?"

"Yes milady, right away. It's an honour to have you with us The O'Hara" Liam stuttered.

Scarlett flashed him her prettiest smile, "Why thank you Liam. You are too kind"

Scarlett then turned and grinned at Rhett victoriously. Rhett just quirked his eyebrow at her as she walked past.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

I don't own GWTW

Hope you like the update… thank you so much for all the reviews and please keep them coming.

Merry Christmas!


	23. Chapter 22

Anne Butler was not happy. Although Rhett had warned her that Scarlett would not want her there, Anne had insisted on coming. _'It's not like I had a choice'_ she thought. _'Miss Eleanor wanted to come and so did Rosemary. It's not like I could have stayed in Charleston alone.' _Anne knew that that was not true. Rosemary hadn't really wanted to come. It was Anne who had convinced her and then used her as an excuse to join the trip.

Anne had just sat through the most excruciating supper of her life. It had started out fine.

Scarlett was already seated at the round table with her cousin at her right and Ella next to him. Her son Wade had sat at her left and Cat next to him. Rhett, ever the gentleman had seated his mother next to Cat, Rosemary next to his mother and Anne next to Rosemary before taking his own seat between Ella and Anne.

Scarlett's Cousin Colum was a delightful person and had kept the whole table entertained for most of the meal. _'Well his stories would have been better if they hadn't been interrupted every five minutes' _Anne though annoyed.

And therein lay the cause of her irritation. Scarlett here was treated like some sort of Goddess. In Charleston Anne had found it easy to gloat. Scarlett was not even received in most homes. Anne had foolishly assumed that that would be the case even here. But she had been proven wrong. How very wrong.

All through dinner someone or the other, Irish and English alike would approach their table just to kiss Scarlett's hand. They would stand by her and sing praises of 'The O'Hara' or 'The Countess' before they left. It had been more than Anne could bear. Rhett's face had shown a deep respect for his ex-wife and even Rosemary had looked impressed. Miss Eleanor of course felt guilty about Charleston so she had been of no help. Adding insult to injury, Rhett had spent the whole evening ignoring her and talking to the children and Father O'Hara.

'_They're not even his step-children anymore' _Anne thought angrily.

Atleast he hadn't spent the whole evening talking to Scarlett. For that Anne was grateful. But she wasn't sure if that was by Rhett's choice. Scarlett had spent most of her time conversing with Miss Eleanor and Rosemary and had at times tried to include Anne in the conversation but not once had Scarlett spoken directly to Rhett and that gave Anne some pleasure even though she wasn't sure why Scarlett had behaved that way. Certainly at their last meeting Scarlett and Rhett had been uncomfortably close. Anne closed her eyes as she remembered her husband saying good bye to his ex-wife. That memory still made her angry though she was careful not to show it.

'_After all, I am a lady.'_

Anne's thoughts were interrupted by her husband's entry into their suite. She was very excited at the thought of sharing a room with Rhett again. She immediately stood up and walked towards Rhett to greet him.

"Rhett, you're here. I was afraid I would fall asleep before you came in" Anne said.

Rhett just looked at her as though her presence was bothersome, "Well, why didn't you go to sleep Anne? You know you don't have to wait up for me"

"But I wanted to darling."

Rhett closed his eyes for a moment trying to keep his irritation from showing, "That was nice of you Anne but unless you plan on joining me for a nightcap you may as well go to bed" Rhett opened his eyes in time to see Anne's horrified expression. He coughed to hide his laugh before walking over to the decanter and pouring himself a glass of brandy. As he did this, he remembered the many nights he and Scarlett had done this together and for an instant he wanted to hurl his glass straight at Anne.

'_It's all her fault. If it wasn't for her I would be with Scarlett right now'_ Rhett thought.

Even though he had been the one who proposed marriage, lately Rhett had started to feel like he had been tricked into this situation.

'_Why can't she atleast leave me alone?_' Rhett wondered angrily.

Ever since Scarlett's visit, Anne had clung to him and it was more than he could tolerate. Anne was the complete opposite of Scarlett and he found not one quality in her that he could love. For all that he had initially thought Anne to be similar to Miss Melly, over the course of their marriage, Rhett had come to see that those similarities were superficial.

On the surface, Anne was kind and caring and the perfect lady. His mother loved her, Society loved her, and even Rosemary got along with her. But Rhett was starting to detest her. It had begun shortly after Scarlett left after the accident and he returned to Charleston. Rhett had thought of going to Savannah once he had found out Scarlett was there but Rosemary and Anne had convinced him not to. Not directly of course. Rosemary had kept reminding him of Scarlett's many faults while Anne had offered herself up as a distraction.

Sometime Rhett marvelled at how two faced Southern ladies truly were. Scarlett had been in love with a married man, Ashley, but had never acted on her feelings. Still she had been branded a whore. Anne on the other hand had pursued a married man, himself, and had even allowed herself to be compromised by him; still she was always known as a Lady.

'_How strange is this world we live in'_

But Scarlett was having the last laugh. Not only was she now a lady as in Lady Scarlett O'Hara, but she's engaged to be married to a powerful man who clearly adored her and she had three lovely children. She was sure to have more. Anne on the other hand, while still being accepted as a lady, had neither the love of her husband nor a child. Rhett pitied Anne and knew that her being in this position was his fault too. So he stayed with her.

"Rhett, are you coming to bed?" Anne's voice startled Rhett out of deep thought.

"No, I think I'm going to go for a walk. I'm not tired" Rhett hated the thought of sharing a bed with Anne again. Somehow, even though they would not make love, he felt like he was betraying Scarlett.

He walked out the door leaving Anne to her thoughts.

* * *

I don't own GWTW

I haven't disappeared!! The fic is coming along... slowly. Hopefully all of you readers out there are enjoying these updates, infrequent though they may be. Please let me know what you think.

REVIEW... PLEASE!!


	24. Chapter 23

Rhett knew Scarlett's suite was on the floor above his so he made his way up there. Once he got to her door, he hesitated before knocking on the door loudly. He heard the sound of glass hit wood, and the rustle of clothing before Scarlett opened the door.

Scarlett knew it was Rhett the minute she heard the knock. She had avoided any close contact with him all day. She had hoped to end her day with no encounter with him at all but she could not stop the thrills that shot through her when she heard the knock.

"Would you like to join me for a nightcap Rhett?" she asked easily stepping back allowing him to enter her room.

Rhett nearly laughed out loud when he thought of Anne's expression when he had suggested the same thing to her. He settled himself down in an armchair and silently took the glass Scarlett handed him.

Scarlett, he noticed was not drinking brandy. She had a tall glass of what looked like iced tea. "Not going to join me my pet?" Rhett asked indicating his glass of brandy.

"Not tonight Rhett." She answered before taking a long sip of her tea.

"So your telegram said urgent. I was afraid something bad had happened to one of the children but they all seem fine" Rhett said trying not to push, but he was very curious to know the reason behind his summons.

"The children are fine Rhett but what I have to tell you ties into their futures, most of all Cat's" Scarlett said sombrely.

Rhett set his glass down and looked at Scarlett expectantly, "Are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?"

He got no answer. Scarlett just stared into space.

"Scarlett" Rhett said loudly. "I want to know why I'm here"

"Why did you bring her with you Rhett?" Scarlett asked unexpectedly. "You know how I feel about her. I can't believe you would subject me to this in my own home. You could have atleast warned me."

Rhett sighed, "I had no choice Scarlett. As soon as I received your telegram I booked my passage and sent you my reply. But when Mother heard that there was an emergency with you, she insisted on coming. Then Rosemary jumped on board as well. How could I leave Anne alone in Charleston? I had to bring her with me. She has no one else Scarlett. And most importantly, she's my wife. I couldn't just abandon her" Rhett had said this to convince himself as much as Scarlett but he knew instantly that he had said the wrong thing when Scarlett threw him a hateful look.

"It was easy enough for you to walk out on me after Melly died. I don't remember you feeling any such concern then" Scarlett was furious with herself and Rhett. She hated herself for believing even for a moment that Rhett would want to be with her and she was equally angry at Rhett for placing her in such a position to begin with.

"That's not fair Scarlett." Rhett said but he knew nothing he said could excuse what he had done. He knew he had treated Scarlett badly and he wanted to make up for it but treating Anne the same way would not help matters.

'_I'm as bad as the rest of them'_ Rhett thought, '_I treat Scarlett like a tramp and Anne like a lady too'_

But Rhett knew his treatment of Scarlett had come from a very dark place in his soul and he had also instinctively known that she would survive. Anne on the other hand would be lost without him.

"Nothing about my life is fair Rhett" Scarlett said.

In that moment she knew Rhett would not leave Anne for her, and to tempt him with the baby was something her pride would not allow. Besides he had not been swayed by Cat, why would her unborn child be any more persuasive?

"I'm marrying Luke in two weeks Rhett" Scarlett announced. It would be hard to pull off, but since most of the arrangements from the Christmas Day wedding were still in place, Scarlett was not worried.

Rhett just stared at her flabbergasted. What he had been expecting he did not know but it sure wasn't this.

"And after my wedding I will never see you again" Scarlett said with an air of finality.

"What?" Rhett cried. "You cannot be serious. What's wrong Scarlett? Why won't you confide in me?"

"There is nothing to confide. I thought maybe seeing you one last time would help me make my decision and it has. I can see now more clearly than ever that you and I will never be together."

"What does that have to do with us seeing each other? What about Cat?"

"Luke suggested that Cat come stay with you for three months out of the year every year and I like that idea. You are always welcome to visit Cat in London too. Luke said that would be acceptable"

"Luke said- why the devil should I care what Fenton says? I want to know what you want"

Scarlett looked up at him, sorrow in her eyes, "Now it's no longer a question of what I want. It's what I need. I cannot have what I want so I must settle for what I need."

"I don't understand Scarlett. What hold does that man have over you that you are ready to never see me again just because he says so?"

Scarlett was about to deny any hold Luke had over her when she remembered her promise to Colum. She had told him that she would tell Rhett the truth.

"I'm going to have a baby" Scarlett stated matter-of-factly. It was the only way she could get through this conversation. She had to keep her emotions out and think clearly.

Rhett just gaped at her. "I'm sorry, I thought you just said you were going to have a baby"

Scarlett would have laughed if her heart wasn't breaking.

She reiterated, "I'm going to have a baby and before you ask, yes it is yours"

Rhett knew that if he wasn't already sitting down he would have collapsed from the shock alone. _'I'm going to be a father again'_ His joy subsided when he saw the blank gaze Scarlett was giving him.

"Even carrying my child, you are still going to marry Fenton?" Rhett questioned.

"Even knowing that I carry your child, are you still going to stay with Anne?" Scarlett asked in the same exact tone.

They stared at each other in silence before Rhett rested his head in his hands and groaned, "What a mess I've made of things"

"Yes. As if our lives were not complicated enough" Scarlett smiled a bitter smile.

"I'm assuming the stipulations you just laid out are because Fenton knows of your condition?" Rhett stated.

"Yes. He was quite angry when I told him but he encouraged me to tell you."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he knew you would not leave your wife for me." Scarlett said emotionlessly.

Rhett did not know what to do. He knew all he needed to do to have Scarlett was for him to go up to her, hold her tight and promise to never let go. But those actions would cost him his mother's respect, his sister's love and it would cost Anne her life. Scarlett atleast had an escape route plotted but Anne had nothing. Although he felt little more than contempt for his wife, she was his responsibility and he could not shirk that.

"I can see that you have nothing much to say to me." Scarlett's tone was hard. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone that you are the father. Your respectability is intact" Scarlett took another gulp of her iced tea to cool herself down.

Rhett raised his face to hers, a tortured expression on his face, "You think I care about respectability? Don't you know me at all?"

"Actually Rhett, I must confess I don't. The Rhett Butler I knew would not sit there and calmly listen to me say I was going to marry another man and raise his baby with that man. The Rhett Butler I knew would fight for me, and no matter what the cost would have me and his children" Scarlett said this in an even tone biting back the bitterness she felt.

Rhett knew what she was saying was true but for once found he could not just do what was needed from him. _'I need to get out of here. I need to think'_

"I know what you want from me Scarlett and I want to be able to give it to you. I just need some time" Rhett thought about showing her some sort of affection to show that he was happy about the baby but decided against it. He started to walk to her door when Scarlett's voice cut through him.

"Do you know how awful this makes me feel? Here I am begging you to stay with me as if I was your mistress when I should still be your wife. But this is the last time Rhett. You are welcome to stay here with your family for the next couple of weeks and spend time with Cat but I want you to leave right after the wedding if not before. And when you leave I want you to forget this conversation because once I am married to Luke, you will have only one child, Cat. This baby will belong to Luke and so will I"

Rhett felt physical pain at her words but he knew he had to think about things. It would be so easy to give in to his emotions but he had to be sure he was doing the right thing.

"Please Scarlett, all I'm asking for is a little time"

"Take all the time you need Rhett. Only I can't promise you I will be here when you're ready"

* * *

I don't own GWTW

Sorry everyone. I know I'm very late in updating. I've had exams and once they finished I was so out of tune with this story it took me a while to get this out. I wasn't sure how Scarlett would tell Rhett and how he would handle this revelation. Please tell me what you think. Do you see Rhett giving in to Scarlett and staying? Or will Scarlett marry Luke? What about Anne? Send me your thoughts and ideas. I appreciate them all. At this point I can honestly say I'm not sure where Scarlett will end up or with whom so remember reviews inspire me and you could help me male up my mind!!

REVIEW!! PLEASE!!


	25. Chapter 24

The next morning Scarlett appeared at the dining hall on Wade's arm with a complacent look on her face. She saw that the others had already arrived and so as soon as she sat, breakfast began

"So what are we doing today?" Rosemary asked. She loved travelling and being in a new place like this was making her itch to go and look around.

"We shall be heading back to Ballyhara" Scarlett announced in an even tone.

"Ballyhara, that's your home, isn't it?" Miss Eleanor asked gently

"It's our home, mine and the children's." Scarlett said

There was an uncomfortable silence after that statement, a void which Colum felt the need to fill.

"Has Scarlett aroon told you about the significance of Ballyhara and the great gift she gave us O'Hara's when she bought the land? I thought not. See the story goes…"

As Colum proceeded to tell the Butlers the stories her Pa used to tell her, Scarlett found her mind wandering.

'_What do I do now? What will Rhett do? What if Luke was right, and Rhett leaves, what then?'_

Knowing these thoughts were of no use right now, Scarlett willed them out of her mind and she smiled pleasantly and laughed along with the others at the appropriate moments.

When breakfast ended, she stood up carefully and said,

"The carriages arrived early this morning and are waiting to take us to Ballyhara. If you'd like to hear more about this wonderful land, I suggest you sit with my darling cousin for he is the one full of stories. Just so you know, its a long journey and there's a lot to be done once we get home"

Three spacious carriages had arrived and Scarlett took the first with Wade and Ella. Colum sat in the next with Anne and Rosemary while Rhett and Miss Eleanor sat in the last one with Cat.

The trip was a long one for Anne, punctuated every now and then by little stories that Colum O'Hara felt the need to share which Rosemary seemed to lap up. Most seemed exaggerated to her, and to her annoyance, they all painted Scarlett to be some sort of Hero. She couldn't wait for this journey would be over so she could be alone for a while or maybe spend some time with Rhett.

Rosemary listened to Colum's stories eagerly, wanting to know more about Scarlett and the life she had made for herself and her daughter here. She took no notice of Anne's irritation, instead focussing on the beautiful scenery and the wonderful anecdotes of Colum's. She couldn't wait till this journey was over so she could see Ballyhara for real.

Miss Eleanor watched her son and his daughter re-acquaint themselves with each other with a fond look on her face. She knew coming here was definitely the right thing to do despite the circumstances. Every moment with her grand daughter was precious and she planned to cherish every single one. Only, it had been many years since she had travelled like this and she was starting to feel the effects. As she listened to all the plans Cat had for them, she couldn't wait for this journey to be over so she could rest up and be fit enough to keep up with her energetic grandchild.

Rhett answered every question Cat shot at him and tried to appear lively and excited so as to not disappoint his darling daughter or alert his mother as to any problems as he knew she was watching them with her keen eyes. His mind unfortunately was full of Scarlett and the news she had shared with him last night.

'_What should I do? I could have it all… I just... but what did she mean? She may not be here- Where will she go?'_

He was torn, for the very first time in his life he was faced with a dilemma that he couldn't fathom a way out of. He smiled at his daughter again, but inwardly he winced every time she said 'Momma'. He couldn't wait until this journey was over so he could talk to Scarlett again.

When they finally arrived, all the travellers, each eager to be there for their own reasons followed Scarlett as she led them towards the Big House and declared in a voice tinged with pride.

"Welcome to Ballyhara, Welcome to my Home"

Little did any of them know… their journey had only just begun.

* * *

I don't own GWTW.

The options that were posted here are finally off the table. More chapters to follow.. :-)


	26. Chapter 25

**(One year later)**

Scarlett smiled as she watched her beautiful baby boy sleep. She reached down and smoothed down his dark hair and he sleepily opened an eye and peered at her.

"Shhh Gerry, go back to sleep" she cooed gently as she waited for him to settle down again. As she sat there Scarlett couldn't help thinking how blessed she was. A year ago, despite everything that had happened, she never truly believed she would end up here. It was still hard to comprehend. The events that led to this day, her first wedding anniversary, had been heart breaking to say the least, but as she sat there basking in the joy her son brought her, she knew, even if she had wished things had worked out differently before, she couldn't wish for more right then. She had a marriage filled with laughter and love, children who adored her, even a new baby who looked so much like his father sometimes Scarlett wondered if he was even hers! She had come so far in the last year building relationships with those closest to her and becoming who she truly was but at the same time she finally was what her mother had always wanted her to be, a well respected lady. Scarlett, at last, had the life she had been dreaming of these last few years but there were still moments when she wondered what if...? However, Scarlett O'Hara was never one to dwell on sentimentality, and today the 'what if's of her life were the last thing on her mind.

"Oh" she exclaimed softly when she heard the grand clock strike 5. "I must hurry"

Scarlett spared one last look at her son before rising to return to her bedroom. She had to be dressed and ready for the celebration tonight.

She stopped for a moment to light two candles. Gerry had inherited his sister Bonnie's fear of the dark and the entire household had learned to never let the candles go out in his nursery. As she closed the door behind her, Scarlett's eyes caught the ornate carving above the crib. A familiar pain gripped her heart for a second, before she pushed it away, as she read her son's name on the wall.

_**Richard Kinicutt Gerald O'Hara Fenton** _

* * *

Hey everyone!!!

I know this is painfully short but I can't give anything else away. I tried but this is the best I could do. I didn't want to let anything slip! This is a teaser... As the next few chapters progress you will find out what happened last year and how little Gerry ended up a Fenton.

Please review... Feel free to tell me your thoughts. I really want to know... if any of you are still reading... if anyone cares anymore!

The next chapter is slowly falling in to place. I just need to work a few kinks out but I promise this, it'll be long enough to make everyone - you, me - happy!!! :-)


	27. Chapter 26

Scarlet stood in front of her mirror and inspected her reflection critically. She was wearing a red velvet dress with a daring neckline. Her figure was not quite what it once was after giving birth to five children, but with a 22 inch waist, she was still slender. The dress complimented her body well and was ideal for her complexion. As always, she wore little no make-up. Her hair was piled on top of her head and she wore a beautiful ruby necklace and a matching bracelet on her arm.

'_Why I look like I am barely 20' _she thought admiringly.

Her self-indulgence was interrupted when she saw her husband enter their room through the mirror.

"Hello darling, don't you look wonderful in that suit?" Scarlett exclaimed as she turned to face him.

"Only the best for you my sweet" he said before he kissed her gently on the lips.

"The best you say?" Scarlett asked mischievously, "I have nothing to judge you on today except your suit. The sun in down and I have yet to receive even the smallest token of your affection. How can you say I deserve the best when your actions say I deserve nothing at all?"

"Is that your way of asking for a present Scarlett?" came the amused reply

Scarlett looked down for a second before bursting out with. "Well, where is it? Haven't you got something for me?"

"Patience my darling. Before the night is over, you will have you present"

His reward was a smile that lit up the room.

"Oh, I knew you'd get me something. It's so wonderful isn't it darling? A whole year! I never truly believed that this was where I was meant to be!"

"I know Scarlett. When I think back to last year I am so ashamed. I treated you with such disrespect. I thank my good stars everyday for allowing me the opportunity to try and make amends for those wretched few months"

"Oh hush now. We both were at fault. I more than you. I was so horrible to you!"

"I backed you into a corner, I gave you no choice"

"I backed myself into that corner. And you did give me a choice." Scarlett paused. "I know you have never believed me when I say this but I truly am happy with you."

"Really?"

"Oh _**Luke**_, how can you even ask? You married me, gave Gerry your name and you love my children as if they were your own. How could I not be happy with you?" Scarlett exclaimed

"I love you too Scarlett" Luke said softly

"I know you do. And I love you. I do. When I promised to love you forsaking all others, I meant it. And I always will, until death do us part remember?"

"I remember" Luke said with a smile.

"Now go check on little miss kitty cat while I put on my earrings. I will meet you downstairs."

"Yes milady" Luke winked as he walked out the door.

* * *

Rhett Butler sat in his study nursing another glass of whiskey. He had been in a terrible mood all day and the women in his house had given him a wide berth. They all knew the reason behind his dangerous mood so no one dared question him, not his mother, sister or his wife.

"Congratulations Scarlett" he toasted to the emptiness before swallowing the remaining drink in one gulp.

"_There's no need to be bitter Rhett" Scarlett's voice floated back at him._

Rhett blinked and shook his head but the image in front of him wouldn't disappear.

"_Really, no true gentleman would sit in his home and get blind drunk. And isn't that what you are? A true Charlestonian gentleman?"_

Rhett stared at the vision before him. Scarlett was there! She had come back!

"_Cat got you tongue?" Scarlett asked with a grin_

"What are you doing here? I thought you would be off celebrating with Fenton" Rhett said, his words slurring slightly.

"_I'm here because you are. I'm wherever you are. I'm a part of you Rhett, didn't you know that?" Scarlett replied_

"No no no, you married that bastard! You gave him my son" Rhett shouted

"_**You**__ gave him your son. Luke only gave him his name. Gerald Fenton, it does have a nice ring to it doesn't it?" _

"I gave him...? How dare you sit there and say that to my face? I gave Fenton my son? You didn't even give me a chance. You just upped and married him. I should've known you'd do that. Scarlett O'Hara never cared about anyone but herself. I hate you. Do you hear me? I HATE YOU!" Rhett threw his glass at Scarlett in a fit of anger.

Rhett watched as the glass smashed against the wall and Scarlett disappeared.

"Scarlett? Where are you? Damnit Scarlett, come back! I'm not finished with you. Come back" Rhett screamed as he moved wildly around the room looking for Scarlett everywhere.

"SCARLETT"

"Rhett, stop"

Rhett turned at the sound of the voice and saw his sister rushing to him.

"Stop it Rhett. Scarlett isn't here"

"Scarlett?"

"No, it's me Rosemary. Scarlett isn't here Rhett. She's not here. And she isn't coming back"

Rhett looked at her blankly as he tried to process her words. All he could hear in his mind was 'Scarlett isn't here'

"Scarlett" he murmured again before sitting heavily in his chair and resting his head against the desk.

Rosemary looked at the broken man her beloved brother had become and felt her own heart break for the hundredth time. Oh how she wished she had seen the truth long before her actions caused this misery for her darling Rhett.

"Come on Rhett, let's get you to bed" She said as she coaxed him out of the chair.

Rhett followed her quietly to her to his bedroom and without any argument he changed out of his suit into his night clothes and got into bed.

The entire time there was only one thought running through his mind.

He had lost Scarlett... forever.

* * *

Da, Da, Da, Dum......

I dont own GWTW

Ok.. so now you know. Scarlett is married... to Luke!

I know you will want some back story here. It's coming I promise. I had a diff version of this chap written out which I chucked and I wrote this in the last ten minutes. Hope it works for you. The story is not over. I just like drama.

Thank you so much for all the reviews.

Special shout out to **Alica and Corrin**. Rach sent me the link to your podcast and I laughed my ass off listening to the many possible endings you came up with for this story. Inspirational stuff!! Seriously! I had to continue writing just to stop you from imagining any more endings! :-)

~Angel


	28. Chapter 27

_***Flashback***_

Rhett cornered Scarlett in the dining room. It had been two days since they had all arrived in Ballyhara and Scarlett had been doing her best to avoid spending any time alone with him.

"Scarlett we need to talk"

Scarlett tried to move around him but Rhett was too broad and he blocked her easily.

"Fine" she said crossing her arms, "Say what you have to say"

Rhett stared at the stubborn expression on her face before sighing and moving a step away.

"Are you still going ahead with your wedding plans?" he asked quietly

All he got in return was an incredulous look

"Please Scarlett, don't marry him. I'll find a way to make things right. I'll move here. I'll never see Anne again. We can be together, just please don't marry him" Rhett begged.

Scarlett's eyes widened in shock and then filled with happiness. She let out a strangled cry, half laugh half sob before throwing herself into his arms.

"Oh Rhett darling, I knew it. I knew you would choose me, choose us."

Rhett wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly against him.

"There was no choice Scarlett. It's always you. It's only ever been you" Rhett said savouring the feel of Scarlett so close to him.

"We can get married again, can't we?" Scarlett asked joyfully. "Or can you use your super powers to have our divorce erased?" she asked jokingly.

Rhett stiffened in her arms and Scarlett looked up at him confused.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Scarlett, we can be together. But I can't marry you again. Not while Anne is still alive" Rhett said gently

"I don't understand" Scarlett said. "Are you not going to divorce her?"

Rhett released her and ran his hand through his hair frustrated.

"How can I divorce her Scarlett? She would never agree to it. Even the most crooked of politicians won't be able to help me. Anne has done nothing wrong"

Scarlett grew angrier by the moment

"And I did?"

"You left me"

"You told me to leave" Scarlett cried

"I know that. But they didn't"

"Who?"

"The judge who granted our divorce"

"Of course he didn't. How would it look if the gentleman Butler asked his wife to leave so that he may marry another woman?"

"For the last time Scarlett, I did not leave you for her. You disappeared"

"No I did not. I left a note. Besides you were only unaware of my whereabouts for a week. My aunties did inform your mother that I was in Savannah. I'm sure you heard from her"

"Yes I heard – but why beat a dead horse? We have had this conversation many times before"

"Beat it we shall until you explain to me how you were able to leave me so easily and are unable to do so with Anne."

"It's complicated. You wouldn't understand"

"Then explain this. If you are still married to Anne, what would that make me... your mistress?"

Rhett looked at her with an unreadable expression but remained silent

"Rhett Kinicutt Butler, after all these years, do you honestly believe I would now agree to be your mistress?" Scarlett asked with a bitter laugh

"You will be more than that. You will be the mother of my children. My partner, my lover... you will even have my name as you are still Scarlett Butler. It is only a technicality my pet, why let it stop us from being together?" Rhett asked.

Scarlett took a moment to think about what Rhett was saying. It was true that they would have a life together but for her somehow, it just wasn't enough. Maybe it was her mother's voice inside her head, but she knew that their transgression at Christmas was the only one of that kind she could permit.

"I..." Scarlett said then trailed off with a sob, "I wish we could. But my darling, when I was young and widowed and free, I would not become your mistress. With three children and one on the way I cannot give in and do what I want. It's time that I too place honour before love, as you have these last few year. I am letting you go Rhett. I must act in a way that will allow our children to hold their head up high in society and be accepted, no matter where they go. And we cannot give them that, not together at least. They are already tainted by a divorce, how will they recover from a... a bastard sibling?" Scarlett sat down heavily on one of the dining chairs.

"Is there anything I can say or do that will change your mind Scarlett?" Rhett's voice reflected the agony he was in.

"No."

"Can this be true? Is my darling pig-headed stubborn beautiful Scarlett giving up?"

"Not giving up Rhett, just giving in"

Rhett studied her every inch committing her to his memory. He placed his finger under her chin and tilted her face to his before kissing her with a bruising passion. When they both were gasping for breath he let her go and stepped back.

"How can I let you go? How can I let my child be raised by another man?" Rhett cried

Scarlett just looked at him with tear filled eyes before pushing past him without another word.

As she hurriedly made her way to her bedroom, she failed to notice the shadow of a person trying to conceal themselves.

* * *

I don't own GWTW

New format.... I will be adding flashbacks like this between chapters. The whole tale will be told, I just want to tell it a little differently than my usual style!!

Thanks for all previous reviews. So exciting when I get ones that give me feedback about particular parts of the story. Please send more!! I'm a bit of a review-whore lol


	29. Chapter 28

_*Back to the Present (kinda)*_

* * *

Eleanor Butler was not a prideful woman but she took satisfaction in the fact that she was just a tad smarter than most other women of her generation. Although she had lived the life of a devoted wife and mother, she was anything but a simple housewife. With a son like Rhett Butler, it was no surprise that she learned that motherhood was not as simple as it was made out to be. Loving your child is easy. Sacrificing for your child is like second nature. But supporting your child, truly supporting them no matter what, that was what made Eleanor Butler a great mother. She had withstood the anger of her husband, the antagonism from her peers and even resentment from her other children all in the hope that she would one day see her first born returned to his position – as head of the Butler Family of Charleston. Few other women would have been able to orchestrate the resurrection of Rhett Butler in Charleston Society in with the same astuteness that she had employed.

So now, as she watched her son drink himself into a stupor for the third time that week, she knew it was time for her to act again.

"Miz Butler, Miss Eleanor is asking for yuh"

Anne Butler was startled out of her reverie and she nodded as she got up to go to the sitting room where Miss Eleanor liked to spend her afternoons.

"Good afternoon Miss Eleanor. Was there something you needed to tell me?"

"Yes Anne dear, it is time we had a talk"

* * *

Scarlett smiled at a passing acquaintance as she passed them. As she glided through the room towards Luke she noticed suddenly how many nods and bows she received. A far cry from the dark looks and barely hidden scowls she was usually greeted with back home.

'_This is home silly' _she scolded herself silently.

Scarlett was a few feet away from Luke when a familiar face caught her attention.

"Bart darling, how wonderful to see you" she cried

"Scarlett my dear, you look beautiful as always. Congratulation on your anniversary"

"Thank you Bart. Please sit with me, I feel like we haven't seen each other in the longest time"

"Well it has been a while since you're graced us with your presence" Bart said smiling. "I did want to enquire about the health of your horses. Are they adjusting to the move well?"

Scarlett laughed as she answered. Only Sir Bart Morland would ask about her horses before her children! They were having a pleasant chat for a while when Bart suddenly mentioned a name she had hoped she wouldn't hear.

"I had a letter from our American friend Mr. Butler the other day."

"Is that so?" Scarlett answered vaguely

"Yes indeed. The man is apparently dead set on buying a racing stallion this year to take back with him. It appears he will be returning to our neck of the woods sooner that I thought. Yes, if I remember correctly he said he would be visiting Adamstown in May"

Scarlett kept the smile on her face but inwardly cursed her luck. She had been planning to return to Ballyhara in April and stay until the end of May. She had been away too long and her beloved land was calling to her. Now, that would be impossible. If Rhett were there, Luke would never agree to her going nor would she want to go. Scarlett was quite happy to stay as far away from Rhett Butler as possible.

* * *

"Sit down Anne" Eleanor said gesturing to the couch in front of her. She watched as her daughter-in-law demurely arranged herself on the seat.

"Anne, I have held my peace for a very long time but I fear the time has come that I must now speak"

"Is something wrong Miss Eleanor?"

"How can you ask me that Anne? Of course there is something wrong. My son is turning into a drunken lout and there seems to be stopping him" Eleanor replied

Anne squirmed uncomfortably in her place. She had been wondering how long it would take until Miss Eleanor would talk to her about Rhett's behaviour but she hadn't expected her to be so direct.

"I have spoken to him. He does not listen." Anne said with a slight whine in her tone.

"What have you said to him dear?"

Emboldened by Miss Eleanor's encouraging tone Anne elaborated.

"I have told Rhett repeatedly that his behaviour is simply unbefitting for a gentleman of his standard. To drink is a forgivable vice but to get drunk is just so terribly uncouth. I have begged and pleaded with him but he pays me no heed" Anne cried.

Eleanor patted Anne's hand comfortingly all the while wondering how to best say what she had to say.

"Have you ever asked him why he is behaving in this manner?"

Anne's cries stilled as she answered softly.

"No but only because I know his reason"

"And what would that be?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Anne asked humiliated. "Fine, I will tell you what you must already know. Rhett is behaving unacceptably because he is angry with Scarlett and is taking it out on us. He is punishing me for loving him, Rosemary for her so-called betrayal and he is also punishing you. But I do not know why. Maybe because gave your blessing to Scarlett's wedding. I can't be sure."

Eleanor was taken aback by Anne's words. She hadn't realised that Anne had picked up on as much as she had but it was still so like her to twist everything until she herself was just an innocent bystander.

"You are partially right Anne. Rhett is angry but he is also heartbroken. And we, the women is his life, have all contributed. Even you my dear, even you."

* * *

I dont own GWTW.

Hey ya'll sorry I've been away again.

As I mentioned on my profile page (go there to check for updates) I was in hospital a few weeks ago with pneumonia and then in recovery. After that I was stuck having to catch up with a crap load of work so I hadn't had time to flesh this next part out. Anyway, here it is. Any guesses on what Miss Eleanor will tell Anne?! :-D

Let me know if you like it as in Review!! More to come.. soon!

~Angel


	30. Chapter 29

**(A few weeks after the wedding anniversary party)**

"What is it Luke?" Scarlett asked worriedly as she took in his ashen face.

"It's…" Luke swallowed audibly before continuing, "…my son Scarlett, it's about Edward. I thought he was lost to me along with Clara. My mother, she lied to me. She said they had both died in childbirth. I buried them both. I mourned them but now it appears he's alive. My son is alive" Luke's voice was hoarse with emotion. He felt overwhelmed with the news he had just received and knew not how to handle it.

For a moment Scarlett was confused. She was unable to put the pieces of the puzzle together when suddenly they clicked. Early on in their friendship Luke had told her about his lost love Clara, the servant girl that he had fallen in love with as a young man. When Luke's parents found out about their love affair they had demanded he end it and instead Luke had convinced Clara to elope with him. They married and lived together for three blissful years before Luke finally conceded to returning to London. Clara was pregnant at the time and he had wanted their child to be well taken care of. Alas, tragedy was about to strike. Clara had a difficult labour and did not survive childbirth and with her, their son, Edward Lucas Fenton had also died… or so Luke had been led to believe.

"Oh my darling, how did you find out?"

"My father told me. He died this morning and wanted to go with a clean conscience so he could meet his maker with no fear."

"Oh darling, your father! Your mother must be devastated. I'm sorry Luke but I still don't understand why they would keep Edward from you. Why? They may not have liked Clara but she was your wife and she had borne you an heir."

"That's exactly why. They hated her. My mother always thought Clara was too low born to be a proper wife and as my father informed me today, she vowed to tear us apart somehow. When Clara died, Mother saw it as a perfect opportunity to erase our marriage completely. She paid the doctor and midwife to say that the babe had died with his mother and then sent him to live with distant relatives. I never even got to see him… not once. Clara had said if it were a boy she would want to name him Edward so I chose that name for the gravestone. How could this be?" Luke cried out his voice full of anguish. "I have lost 13 years with my son. He has lived with strangers believing that his father does not want him. He was my last connection to Clara and Mother stole him from me. I hate her. I HATE HER."

"Hush darling. I know you are in pain but we must act now. We must find him and send for him at once. Luke, I will have the servants prepare a room for Edward. He must be brought here. He will come back home. You will have your son." The steely determination in Scarlett's voice broke Luke out of his daze as he looked at his wife with hope.

"You want him to live with us?"

"Of course I do. Do you think I am so stone hearted that I would abandon your flesh and blood after you have been so wonderful to my children? There is no other option. Edward must be brought to live with us. He is ours just as much as Gerry is" Scarlett's voice broke at end. She had to convince Luke she was being sincere. He had been so loving and protective of Gerald; she needed to show him that she would be the same to his son.

"Thank you my darling. Thank you" Luke said as he enfolded Scarlett is his arms and gave vent to his tears.

* * *

Upon the death of his father Lord James, Duke of Fenton, Luke had inherited that title along with other titles, more land, wealth and duties. However, all he could focus on was his lost child. Even the absence of his father with whom he had shared quite a warm if somewhat strained at times relationship with was coloured by this betrayal.

In the end it wasn't too difficult to find the child. Luke's mother had become worried over her son's obvious lack of legitimate heirs and so had sought to locate her grandson just in case. When Luke had announced his engagement to Scarlett, his mother the Duchess of Fenton had decided it was no longer necessary to bring little Edward back into the fold. This information proved most useful and Edward was finally reunited with his father.

Edward Fenton was a shy child. He had been raised by Clara's grand uncle and grand aunt, who although kind, were simply too old to know how to properly care for a child. He was well fed, well clothed and well educated. The Duchess had spared no expense in grooming Edward as a 'spare' if not the 'heir'. Still, he had lacked the love only parents and siblings can provide and although hesitant at first he soon embraced his new family forming a particularly close friendship with Ella whom he adored from the first moment they met.

* * *

As some time passed, Luke soon returned to running his estates which had been badly neglected since the passing of his father.

"Scarlett, there are a few pressing matters that I must attend to immediately however I must ask for your views before I proceed" Luke said as he entered Scarlett's study. "May I please take a few minutes of your time?"

"Of course you may. What is bothering you today?"

"It's about the children" Luke started to speak

"What about the children?" Scarlett interrupted anxiously

"Nothing to worry over darling, it is simply the matter of titles and such. You see, when Father died, I took on his title and became the Duke of Fenton. As I did when I was the eldest son of a Duke so must my eldest son hold the title Earl of Fenton." Here Luke paused trying to phrase his words properly, "At the time of Father's death I had but one son. Gerald became the Earl of Fenton but now with Edward…" Luke let his voice trail off. He did not want Scarlett to think he was favouring Edward over Gerald, he was simply pointing out what could become an issue of succession and so he stated that quite firmly.

"Yes, that would be as issue would it not?" Scarlett mused. "After all, Edward is your legitimate son, born in wedlock and there is no reason why he should have his birth right taken away from him. Edward shall be the Earl of Fenton." Scarlett declared.

"Are you sure Scarlett? Gerald is our son and he has already been created Earl of Fenton. I don't want to deprive him of anything. I would hate to imagine him growing up and hating me for stripping away his title believing that I loved him any less than Edward" Luke said

"Oh don't be silly darling" Scarlett scolded. "Gerry is going to grow up with you as his father everyday. He will never doubt your love. Besides our little baby will become Earl of Ballyhara and titles aside, he will never want for anything. In any case, Ned is our son too."

"Ned?" Luke groaned, "As if Gerry is not bad enough"

"Do you not like it Lucas darling?" Scarlett said with an impish grin.

"Anything, but please never call me that again" Luke said quickly capitulating as he hated his given name with a passion.

They shared a few more minuted of laughter and conversation before Luke departed leaving Scarlett to her thoughts.

* * *

Sacrlett had matured, of that she was now certain. There had been a time when she had found it difficult to show affection to even her own children but years later she had been able to welcome another woman's child into her home and more importantly into her heart. She had a good life.

Wade had agreed to leave Tara behind and move to London to be with his mother. He would soon leave to study at University, following in his father's footsteps. Whether he would become a lawyer like Charles had wanted to be before the war was still to be seen but that seemed to be his inclination.

Ella had grown to become a lovely young lady. At 13, the same age as Ned, they had become fast friends and were almost like twins. She put on the loveliest little tea parties and Ned always attended with his best manners.

Ned was almost as taken with Scarlett as he was with Ella. To him she seemed like a princess out of a fairy-tale who had come to rescue him. Scarlett tried to e demonstrative with her affections, sensing that Ned needed to be shown he belonged, and it seemed to be working when out of the blue Ned followed the lead of the other children and called her Mama.

Then there was Cat. Her darling tomboy Cat who had no time for dolls and tea parties and all that nonsense. At five she had become quite the little spitfire and was the darling of everyone and was missed quite dearly when she had taken her first trip to see her father alone.

As always when Scarlett thought of that time her heart ached. She had managed to come to terms with her separation from Rhett. She knew deep in her heart that this time around, she had truly given her all and tried her best. She could not be blamed for making self-preservation a priority. It was second nature to her but this time she had sought to protect her whole family and not just herself. Rhett had been furious when she told him that she would not see or speak with him ever again. The last time she had laid eyes on him had been two days before the wedding when he had angrily left Ballyhara with his mother, sister and wife in tow. He had refused to stay for the ceremony declaring that it would be too painful to watch. Their angry words to each other were the last they would ever speak to one another. That memory always left Scarlett a little breathless and she refused to dwell on it at this time. Rhett was lost to her forever but she had his son. Gerry, the light of her life, the baby who had his father eyes and crooked smile already. When he was born it was such a bittersweet moment. Gerry would never know his father and Rhett would never know him. In time she found that Luke had truly meant what he said and was a devoted father to Gerry. Luke had never referred to Gerry as anything other than 'my son' and so Scarlett was thankful that her decision to marry Luke was not the wrong one for her children.

For herself, she was still unsure. She had found a friend in Luke. She shared her life and her bed with him. He was kind to her and she enjoyed being in a marriage where she could let her guard down and just be herself and not be judged or criticised. There were times in the middle of the night when she would wake up and see a silhouette in the dark and reach out to the form only to be bitterly disappointed that it was not Rhett but Luke. In her dreams it was always Rhett. She was stubborn with love as with everything else and Scarlett knew she would love Rhett till the day she died but she conceded that she truly did not like him very much, atleast not the version of Rhett that had chosen to flee rather than stop the wedding, the Rhett who had remained with Anne rather than running back to Scarlett and the children and most of all she disliked the Rhett who had simply accepted her ultimatum and agreed not to see Gerry. That was not the Rhett Butler she knew and loved but so much time had passed and now Scarlett was beginning to doubt that the Rhett Butler she remembered ever existed.

* * *

Ages: (I've randomly assigned these. Not accurate to the book. Correct me if anyone has a better timeline and I'll adjust them)

Rhett - 52

Luke – 37

Scarlett - 34

Children:

Wade – 16

Ella – 13

Ned – 13

Cat – 5

Gerry – almost 1

* * *

Are any of you as surprised as I am? Another chapter! I'm not sure how or why but years after I had thought this would be an abandoned fic, I was inspired to finish it. I have it all planned out and I know how its going to end. It might seem a little rushed as compared to the rest of the story but I kinda need to get this done. Hope you all like it. Luke is quite lovely here isn't he? Not sure how but he just shaped up that way. We'll check in with Rhett soon but this story is called The Countess so we'll spend more time with Scarlett first. Let me know what you think.

~Angel


	31. Chapter 30

Lucas James Fenton was a calculating man. While he enjoyed gambling, he always hedged his bets. He was determined to win and would do so at any cost. And so, when he decided to make Scarlett O'Hara his wife, he went about his mission in his usual methodical manner.

First he did some digging. He knew Scarlett was from America, somewhere in the South. He had heard her mention Atlanta a time or two and that was where he started. Soon he had amassed enough information on Scarlett to know she wasn't likely to return the country due to her turbulent marriage and scandalous divorce. He also realised that no one from her earlier life had ever hear of Cat O'Hara. It was at this point he deduced that Cat must be a product of an illicit love affair. Her reputation certainly suggested that it was completely within her character to carry on with a man who was not her husband. The different in the perception of her in American and in Europe was enough for Luke to realise she had reinvented herself and so he began pursuing her. He studied her carefully and engaged her in activities she would enjoy. He took advantage of her business acumen and praised her thinking. He also consolidated his place in her life by being kinder to his tenants (her extended family) and doting on Cat. It was there he knew lay his greatest strength. He believed that Scarlett would want nothing more than to legitimise her child and give her security that comes with a father and his name. The next step was to offer Cat his name.

When Scarlett divulged the secrets of her past, nothing surprised him except for Cat's paternity. He was truly shocked to Cat had been conceived in wedlock but more so, he had to face the uncomfortable truth of Rhett Butler's hold on Scarlett's heart. Knowing fully well the power of the ghosts of past love, Luke in that moment changed strategies. He was himself unaware when his feelings for Scarlett had changed. In the beginning he wanted nothing more than to possess her and to have a child like Cat who had captivated his interest from the first moment they met. However his reaction to Scarlett's story, rather the way Scarlett told her story, stirred long forgotten emotions in him. He knew that he now not only wanted Scarlett in name alone.

The events of the next few months tested his patience and stretched his endurance to the absolute limits. The only moment his control broke was when Scarlett told him the news of her pregnancy. His rash words and harsh tones made him less likable to Scarlett momentarily but in the long run he knew he had played his part perfectly. In fact, he could not have asked for things to have worked out any better. This pregnancy forced Scarlett's hand. She had to levy Butler with an ultimatum. If Butler had accepted her Luke would have withdrawn gracefully, but he did not initially do so and that resulted in Scarlett being pushed into Luke's waiting arms and his angry words were soon forgotten in her gratitude for being "saved" from ruin.

Even when Scarlett came to him two days before the wedding and told him the Butler family had left, Luke still wasn't about to let his guard down. He was so close to having everything he wanted, the wife, the family the very things he had once lost and now yearned for deeply. He would not take any chances. He had all his men on high alert.

Having recognised many of his own traits in the older man, Luke was not surprised at all when on the night before the wedding; one of his most loyal men sought a meeting with him urgently. Luke had had a feeling that Butler was not as done with Scarlett as she believed. He still remember with absolute clarity what had taken place when he had ridden with his guards to a remote building about an hour away from Ballyhara.

***Flashback***

Luke approached the door and nodded to the guards to open it. He entered and stopped as he surveyed the room. There on a chair was Rhett Butler bound to a chair, his hands and legs both secured with a gag in his mouth preventing his from speaking. There were four other guards in the room with pistols constantly trained on the prisoner.

"Take that off" Luke barked at one of the guards indicating the gag on Butler's mouth.

He watched as Butler winced slightly as they removed the gag but otherwise he made no sound, just stared at Luke with arrogant defiance.

"If I might ask, Mr. Butler, pray tell me what you are doing all the way here in Ireland when you were meant to be on a boat back to America" Luke said.

"I missed the rain" Butler drawled in reply coughing slightly at the end.

Luke laughed but it was an unpleasant sound. He turned to the guards and ordered them out. He then drew himself a chair and sat down facing the bound man.

"Let's be honest now. There's no one to hear us. We both know why you came back. I simply don't understand what you hope to accomplish"

"Scarlett is my wife you bastard. I don't care what has been said or done in the past. She is my wife and she is carrying MY child and no one will keep them away from me" Butler growled

"What of Mrs. Butler then? Mrs. Anne Butler? Your… other wife?" Luke questioned with a smirk.

Butler opened his mouth to say something when Luke cut him off.

"Yes, you'll divorce her and marry Scarlett. You no longer care for your reputation or hers; you just want to be with your children. Even though just days ago you were telling Scarlett you could not, nay would not do those very things for her. Or were you planning on running away with Scarlett? Leave behind your wife and old life and start afresh somewhere unknown? Condemning your children to a life of being on the run not allowed to belong anywhere or to anyone, allowing them to be labelled bastards in polite society. Where would you go Mr. Butler? Scarlett is quite notorious in Europe and the pair of you seem to be well known in America. Maybe travel to the colonies. I have heard Australia is coming along nicely."

Butler chose that moment to exclaim angrily, "It would not concern you Fenton. I don't answer to you and neither does Scarlett. You underestimate me. Do you believe just because you have me in ropes now somehow you have gotten the better of me? I will have my children. The whole world knows Cat is mine. I will simply acknowledge paternity of the baby when it is born. That baby will be a Butler, Scarlett too. I'll admit it would appear that I have gotten us into a bit of a situation but it is nothing that can't be remedied. As you may know, money can make a lot of problems simply disappear."

Luke laughed again. "You will acknowledge paternity? So you intend to admit to committing adultery and producing a bastard with your ex-wife? Dear Sir, you are the one who underestimates me. Tomorrow Scarlett O'Hara will be my wife. She will be the Countess of Fenton, the future Duchess of Fenton. Do you honestly believe the word of an angry ex-husband will have effect in Her Majesty's kingdom? I realise that you Americans are ignorant to how the world works in the Continent. I suppose this is as good time as any to educate you." Luke paused. "Your money, your contacts and your influence hold no sway in this part of the world. Scarlett, as my wife, will be the one to hold all the cards"

"Scarlett loves me. She will not marry you when she learns that I have come for her. Once I explain to her that it's only a matter of time, she will never be yours" Butler declared.

"It is a pity that you'll never get that chance. My men here will stay with you right here until the wedding is over and then they will escort you back to Galway and see to it that you and your family are safely aboard the ship to America before leaving your side. I wish you a pleasant night Mr. Butler" Luke said as he stood up and walked out the door ignoring Butler's exclamation of rage. He chanced one last look at Butler and saw the mix of anger and despair in his eyes and felt a moment of empathy for the man's pain but shook it away as he remembered that the next morning was his wedding day and the beginning of a new life.

****End Flashback****

The wedding had gone off without a hitch. There was a moment during the ceremony when the Priest asked if anyone knew a reason why they should not be wed when Scarlett seemed to be on edge, but after a moment's silence with no interruption, the ceremony continued uneventfully. Soon after the whole family relocated to London and Scarlett and the children were presented to the queen. Three months after the wedding, just as Scarlett was starting to show, the news of her expecting a child was leaked. When Scarlett went into labour, it was simple enough to have the doctor declare it a premature birth and mother and child were kept from having visitors for a while. No one doubted the paternity of Gerry and at times Luke himself forgot that the baby was not his by blood. The first time he laid eyes on the babe, he knew he would love the child no matter what.

More significant was the change in Scarlett and Luke's relationship. Their marriage had gone by unconsummated for many months. Luke, still angry that she was carrying another man's child and Scarlett still nursing a broken heart, neither ever initiated anything inside the bedroom although they shared a bed. It was only after the birth of Gerry that Scarlett's attitude towards Luke seemed to change. Luke couldn't pinpoint the exact moment in time when their relationship deepened from that of ordinary friendship but soon they were man and wife in every way that mattered. The arrival of Edward completed their family unit and for the first time since Clara's death Luke was happy.

Yes, Luke Fenton was a gambling man, but he only gambled when he knew he would win… and this time, like every other time, he had.

* * *

Hello again! I know a lot of my readers have moved on from this story seeing as how its been years since I updated, but for the few of you who are still around, I hope you're enjoying the new chapters.

I've chosen a different approach as you can see. I'm doing a bit of a catch up so you can see how we've got to where we're going. A lot of people have said that it was OOC for Rhett to not go after his kids but I believe it was OOC for Rhett to marry Anne in the first place so I'm simply playing with the Rhett from 'Scarlett'. Still, Rhett did go after Scarlett, she just never found out. Luke as I've written him, is a son of a Duke and so very powerful, even more so than Rhett who is a businessman at the end of the day. I hope you enjoyed the powerplay. I for one had fun writing Rhett in a position of weakness as he never has been there before.

For those of you wondering what lies ahead for Scarlett and if she'll ever find her way back to Rhett, all I can say is... NO SPOILERS! Keep reading and please let me know how you like the direction of the story review :)

~Angel


End file.
